Love That's Hard to Reach
by Satsuki-chan Amakusa
Summary: Sejak kecil, Miku & Mikuo tinggal bersama di sebuah panti asuhan milik suatu gereja sampai mereka menginjak usia remaja. Miku menyukai Mikuo dan jatuh cinta padanya. Namun ibu Mikuo tidak merestui hubungan mereka. Dengan adanya dukungan dari keluarga Miku serta teman-temannya, akankah pada akhirnya mereka berdua dapat bersatu? Penasaran? R&R please :) CHAPTER 17 update!
1. The First Day I Meet You

**Chapter 1: The First Day I Meet You**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet co. Ltd, not my own

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Drama

**Pairings :**

Mikuo x Miku

Kaito x Meiko

Len x Rin

Gakupo x Luka

Oliver x Lily

Nero x Neru

Akaito x Gumi

Don't like, don't read it!

.

.

.

Di sebuah panti asuhan milik suatu gereja, hari sudah hampir gelap. Cuaca di luar sana sedang hujan deras. Seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang berwarna _teal_, yang model rambut nya dikuncir dua ala _twin_ _tails _tiba di panti asuhan itu. Ia baru saja pulang bermain dari taman. Untungnya saat pergi ke taman ia sempat membawa payung, sehingga tidak kehujanan

"_Tadaima_!" kata gadis itu dengan senang sambil menutup payungnya

"_Tadaima_, Miku". Kata seorang pendeta

Begitu masuk ke dalam, Miku memperhatikan seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Anak itu sedang menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong. Miku merasa heran, ia pun bertanya pada seorang suster yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Nee-san, siapa dia? Pendatang baru?"

"Benar, dia adalah Shigure Mikuo. Semalam rumahnya baru saja dirampok, perampok itu telah membunuh ayahnya, adik perempuan nya, dan juga kakak laki-laki nya. Ibunya sekarang sedang berada di luar negeri, nanti kami akan segera memberitahukannya". Kata suster itu, ia sedikit cemas

"Mikuo?" tanya Miku

Mikuo menatap Miku dengan tatapan kosong, ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis

"Kemarilah, Mikuo. Akan kuantar kau ke kamar mu". Kata pendeta itu

Mikuo segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengikuti pendeta itu. Miku berjalan diam-diam mengikuti mereka dan mengintip lewat pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka

"Mulai sekarang ruangan ini adalah kamarmu. Tunggulah disini sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan bantal dan selimut untukmu. Tidurlah, kau pasti sangat lelah". Kata pendeta itu, sementara Mikuo hanya mengangguk

Miku terus bersembunyi di belakang pintu sampai pendeta itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Setelah itu ia masuk ke kamar Mikuo

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Miku

Mikuo hanya menatapnya, tak lama kemudian ia kembali menangis

"Waaahhh, _Gomen_, _Gomen_, _Gomen_, maaf sudah menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh". Kata Miku

Pendeta itu kembali ke kamar Mikuo dan melihat Miku ada disana

"Bagus sekali, sekarang kau sudah berteman dengan Mikuo. Miku, ayo ikutlah denganku sebentar".

"Baik, _Otou_-_san_". Kata Miku

"Sampai jumpa, Mikuo. _Jaa_ _ne_". Kata Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Mikuo, ia pun berjalan keluar dari kamar

.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar kamar

"Miku, sepertinya Mikuo butuh istirahat. Dia sangat syok, keluarganya baru saja dibunuh oleh beberapa kawanan perampok, setidaknya biarkan dia beristirahat selama 3 hari supaya dia bisa menenangkan pikirannya". Kata pendeta itu

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi kenapa dia tidak mau bicara?" tanya Miku

"Dia benar-benar mengalama trauma yang mengerikan. Dia melihat keluarganya dibunuh di depan matanya sendiri dan kehilangan kemampuan nya untuk berbicara, tapi teruslah berharap jika suatu saat nanti dia akan bisa berbicara kembali, dan...". pendeta itu melanjutkan

"Ya? Dan apa?" tanya Miku

"Bantu kami juga untuk mengembalikan kemampuan nya dalam berbicara, jadilah temannya. Berbuat baiklah terhadapnya seperti kau berbuat baik terhadap temanmu yang lain". Kata pendeta itu

"Tentu". Kata Miku senang

* * *

Besok malamnya, Miku datang ke kamar Mikuo. Mikuo sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Miku

"Sshh, ini aku, Miku. Kau masih ingat?" tanya Miku tenang. Mikuo hanya mengangguk

"Aku ingin berteman dengan mu". Kata Miku sambil tersenyum, sementara itu Mikuo wajahnya terlihat memerah dan ia pun mengangguk

"Apakah artinya iya?" tanya Miku

Mikuo menganggukan kepalanya sekali lagi

"Ayo besok kita main bersama". Kata Miku

Mikuo mengangguk lagi

"Maaf, aku jadi terlalu akrab". Kata Miku sambil menggarukan kepalanya

Mikuo memiringkan kepalanya

Saat Miku ingin bertanya pada Mikuo sekali lagi, tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah suara dari luar kamar

"Maaf, aku harus kembali ke kamarku, sampai jumpa besok". Kata Miku sambil berlari keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar Mikuo

* * *

Pagi harinya, Miku datang ke kamar Mikuo

"Mikuo, bangunlah!" seru Miku sambil melompat ke atas tempat tidurnya

Mikuo mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk dan ia melihat Miku

"_Ohayouu_". Kata Miku sambil tersenyum

Mikuo menatapnya dengan heran

"Hari ini kita akan bermain bersama". Kata Miku

Mikuo menganggukan kepalanya, lalu memegangi perutnya

"Apa kau merasa lapar?" tanya Miku

Mikuo mengangguk

"Ikutlah denganku, ayo kita ke dapur". Miku menggandeng tangan Mikuo dan mereka berjalan menuju dapur

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di dapur. Di sana, Miku sedang menyiapkan secangkir sereal untuk Mikuo

"Ini sereal nya, silahkan diminum". Kata Miku

Mikuo menatapnya

"Ah, aku masih kenyang, kau minum saja". Kata Miku

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mikuo selesai sarapan

"Ayo, kita main". Kata Miku sambil mengajak Mikuo keluar dari dapur

* * *

Mereka berjalan menuju taman bermain. Tapi di sana sudah penuh, ada banyak sekali anak-anak. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke halaman luar panti asuhan dan bermain di sana

"Jadi, sekarang kita mau main apa? Hmmm..". miku berkata sementara Mikuo hanya menatapnya

Tak lama kemudian datanglah beberapa kelompok anak kecil, anak laki-laki yang terlihat nakal. Mereka semua berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama

"Lihatlah, apa yang kita lihat disini, dua ekor burung yang sedang bercinta". Kata salah seorang diantara mereka

"Apa? Diamlah kalian! menjauhlah dari kami! Kami bukanlah dua ekor burung yang sedang bercinta!" seru Miku, ia terlihat kesal

Salah seorang dari beberapa anak tersebut menatap Mikuo, Mikuo terlihat ketakutan

"Kau ini anak baru, benar kan? Sejak kau datang kemari, para suster dan pendeta. Mereka semua lebih sering memperhatikan mu". Kata seorang lain

"Menjauhlah darinya!" teriak Miku

"Hei, ayo kita beri dia pelajaran". Kata seorang lain

Mereka mulai menendang Mikuo, Mikuo hanya diam saja. Ia duduk sambil menangis

"Tidakk! Hentikan!" seru Miku

Mereka terus menendang Mikuo, tapi tiba-tiba saja Miku berlari mendekati Mikuo dan memeluknya, melindungi nya dari anak-anak nakal itu. Anak-anak itu tetap tidak berhenti menendang Miku dan Mikuo

"Aku yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi, maafkan aku, Mikuo. Jangan kuatir, aku pasti akan melindungimu", kata Miku

Mikuo menatap Miku sambil menangis

"Tidak, Miku, kau memang _baka_". Kata salah seorang dari mereka

Tak lama kemudian seorang suster yang melihat kejadian tersebut segera berteriak

"Oh Tuhan, hentikan itu!"

Anak-anak itu mendengarnya, mereka berlari masuk ke dalam panti asuhan. Suster itu menghampiri Miku dan Mikuo lalu mengantar mereka menuju ruang kesehatan

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang kesehatan

"Syukurlah, Mikuo. Luka mu tidak terlalu parah". Kata suster itu

Mikuo menatap keadaan di sekelilingnya, ia mencari Miku

"Oh, kau mencari Miku? Dia sedang bersama dengan _Otou_-_san_". Kata suster itu

* * *

Di kamarnya, Miku sedang berbicara dengan seorang pendeta yang adalah ayah angkatnya

"Miku, tadinya ku kira kau akan mengerti perkataan ku untuk membiarkan Mikuo beristirahat selama 3 hari, sekarang lihatlah apa yang telah terjadi". Kata pendeta itu

"Maafkan aku". Kata Miku sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi ingat, lain kali jangan kau ulangi lagi, mengerti?"kata pendeta itu

"Baik". Jawab Miku

Pendeta itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Mikuo datang ke kamar Miku, ia merasa bersalah

"Jangan kuatir, ini memang salahku". Kata Miku

Mikuo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia pun menangis

"Tidak, jangan menangis". Kata Miku sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memeluk Mikuo

Mikuo pun berhenti menangis

"Maafkan aku, tapi sekarang semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi, aku akan melindungi mu dari anak-anak nakal itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melukaimu". Kata Miku

Mikuo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Miku

Miku tersenyum dan mengenggam jari tangan Mikuo, seperti membuat janji

Mikuo bertanya-tanya, apa maksudnya

"Ah, ini adalah janji kita". Kata Miku sambil tersenyum

Mikuo ikut tersenyum

"Ayo kita bermain lagi lain waktu".kata Miku

Mikuo mengangguk senang

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	2. New Friends

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet co. Ltd, not my own

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Drama

**Pairings :**

Mikuo x Miku

Kaito x Meiko

Len x Rin

Gakupo x Luka

Oliver x Lily

Nero x Neru

Akaito x Gumi

Don't like, don't read it

.

.

.

Miku datang ke kamar Mikuo dan melompat ke atas tempat tidurnya, ia berkata dengan senang : "Mikuooo, bangunlah, di bawah sana ada seorang anak perempuan yang baru saja tiba. Ayo kita berteman dengannya".

Mikuo mengusap matanya dan mengangguk, kemudian mereka segera turun ke bawah tangga

* * *

Di bawah tangga, Miku dan Mikuo melihat sekilas anak perempuan dengan rambut pendek berwarna _honey blonde. _Anak itu memakai pita putih besar di atas kepalanya dan juga beberapa _hairclips _yang menjepit poni nya, ia sepertinya seumuran dengan mereka juga.

"Waahh, dia _kawaii_". Kata Miku

Anak itu menatap mereka dan tersenyum. Miku dan Mikuo mendekatinya, lalu Miku bertanya padanya

"Siapa nama mu?"

Anak itu mengeluarkan sebuah _sketchbook_ dari tas nya, Miku dan Mikuo yang melihatnya agak sedikit heran. Mereka sempat berpikir, kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan anak ini. Anak itu membuka _sketchbook_ nya dan memperlihatkannya pada Miku dan Mikuo

"**Hallo, namaku Kagami Rin. Senang bertemu dengan kalian!"**

Hanya itu yang ditulis dalam _sketchbook_ nya

Miku dan Mikuo amat terkejut, sedangkan Rin hanya tersenyum. Melihat Miku dan Mikuo yang sedikit kebingungan, seorang suster berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Dia adalah Kagami Rin, tadi pagi orang tua nya mengantar dia kemari karena mereka akan pergi bekerja ke luar negeri untuk mengurus bisnis perusahaan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka tidak punya keluarga lain lagi, jadi mereka menitipkan Rin kesini." Kata suster itu

"Oh, baiklah". Kata Miku

"Berteman baiklah dengannya". Kata suster itu sambil berjalan pergi

"Kenapa kau berkomunikasi menggunakan _sketchbook_?" tanya Miku

Rin menulis dan memperlihatkannya pada Miku dan Mikuo

"**Sejak lahir keadaan ku sudah seperti ini, tidak dapat berbicara. Dokter mengatakan ini adalah cara terbaik bagiku untuk berkomunikasi. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak suka bahasa isyarat". **

"Oh". Kata Miku

"Hei, lihat ada pendatang baru". Kata skelompok anak-anak nakal yang pernah menghajar Miku dan Mikuo sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu

"Benar-benar bagus untuk dihajar". Kata salah seorang dari mereka

"Hei, Miku kenapa kau masih saja berteman dengan orang-orang aneh seperti mereka? hahaha". Kata ketua geng mereka, sementara Rin hanya tersenyum

"Huh? Kenapa kau malah tersenyum, anak ane..?". saat ketua mereka hampir selesai berkata, tiba-tiba saja Rin memukul wajahnya, membuat anak itu terjatuh

Rin membuka _sketchbook_ nya kembali dan disana ia menulis

"**Ya, aku ini memang aneh, APA ADA MASALAH DENGAN ITU?"** Rin tersenyum sambil menunjukkan nya pada kerumunan anak-anak nakal itu

"Kau ini benar-benar sangat aneh! Semuanya, ayo kita pergi dari sini". Kata ketua geng mereka, sementara beberapa anak-anak nakal itu mengikuti dibelakangnya, menghindar dari Rin

"Wow, Rin. _Sugooii_!". Kata Miku, ia terlihat kagum. Begitu juga dengan Mikuo

Rin kembali menulis di _sketchbook_ miliknya

"**Jangan biarkan anak-anak nakal itu melukai kalian, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama kalian? Aku tadi sudah menberitahukan nama ku".**

"Namaku Hatsune Miku, dan dia Shigure Mikuo". Kata Miku. Sementara Rin masih menulis di _sketchbook_ nya : **"Hallo Miku, Mikuo".**

Miku, Mikuo, dan Rin. Sejak saat itu, mereka bertiga pun berteman sampai menginjak usia remaja

.

.

.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Tidak terasa Miku, Mikuo, dan Rin kini sudah duduk di bangku SMP

"Rin, Mikuo! Kalian berdua cepatlah! Hari ini adalah hari pertama kita masuk sekolah, jangan sampai terlambat". Kata Miku sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas

Rin menulis di _sketchbook_ nya : **"Baiklah".**

Mikuo mengangguk, lalu ia pun segera berlari dan mengambil buku-bukunya yang masih berada diatas meja kamarnya

"_Itte kimasu!_". Seru Miku sambil berlari bersama Mikuo dan Rin, lalu mereka berlari melewati gerbang depan panti asuhan

"_Itte Rasshai_". Kata beberapa orang suster sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Mereka semua sekarang sudah dewasa". Kata pendeta itu

* * *

_**/Vocaloid Junior High School**_

Setelah lama berlari, Miku, Mikuo, dan Rin tiba di sekolah. Saat di jalan, mereka bertiga tidak sengaja menabrak beberapa kerumunan siswi yang sedang menjerit karena sesuatu

.

.

.

"**Ada apa dengan gadis-gadis ini?".** Rin kembali menulis di _sketchbook_nya, ia terlihat marah. Mikuo merasa heran.

"Rin, Mikuo, aku melihat ada beberapa orang anak laki-laki". Kata Miku

"**Anak laki-laki? Mereka ada berapa banyak?".** Tulis Rin di _sketchbook_ nya

"3 orang". Kata Miku

"Kyaaaaa, Kaito-_sama_, Len-_sama_, Gakupo-_sama_!" beberapa orang gadis berteriak

"Kaito-_sama_, kau terlihat keren!". Kata seorang gadis, Kaito hanya mengangguk

"Len-_sama_, peluk aku!"

"Diamlah, kau ini berisik sekali sih". Kata Len

"Kyaaaa! Len-_sama_, dia membalas ucapanku". Kata gadis yang tadi, ia pun pingsan karena terlalu kagum

"**Ada apa dengan gadis-gadis ini"**. Tulis Rin di _sketchbook_ nya

"Benar-benar aneh. Rin, Mikuo, lihatlah, masih ada 1 orang lagi di sebelah sana". Kata Miku

"Gakupo-_sama_, seperti biasanya., kau terlihat tampan!". Seorang gadis berteriak

Gakupo mendekati gadis itu dan berkata sambil memegang wajahnya

"Kau terlihat cantik, seperti bunga mawar yang baru saja mekar".

"Kyaaaaa!". Kata gadis yang barusan, sementara di wajahnya terlihat ada rona merah

"Mereka semua kelihatan berbahaya, Rin, menjauhlah dari mereka bertiga". Kata Miku

"**Kau juga, Miku".** Tulis Rin di _sketchbook_ nya

Tak lama kemudian bel pun berbunyi, semua siswa mulai memasuki kelas mereka

.

.

.

"Ah, kita sekelas lagi! Mikuo, Rin, aku sangat senang". Kata Miku

Rin menulis di sketchbook nya : **"yeeyy!" **sambil memeluk Miku

Mikuo ikut tersenyum

"Hei, nak, kau menghalangi jalanku". Kata suara itu

Mikuo menatap ke belakang dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut ungu panjang yang dikuncir ala samurai, pemuda yang sebelumnya ia lihat di lorong depan kelas bersama dengan beberapa kerumunan gadis-gadis. Mikuo menundukkan kepalanya untuk meminta maaf

"Cepat minta maaf". Kata pemuda itu

"_Gomenasai_, dia tidak bisa bicara. Aku yang akan mewakilinya minta maaf, maafkan aku". Kata Miku sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Terlalu banyak sandiwara di pagi hari". Kata seorang pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ yang mirip dengan Rin

Sedangkan pemuda berambut biru yang berjalan di sebelahnya masih menunjukkan wajah cueknya

Rin kembali menulis di _sketchbook_ nya : **"Aaahhh! Orang-orang ini, mereka semua membuat ku kesal!".**

"Rin". Kata Miku

"Eh? Kami?". Kata pemuda berambut ungu panjang itu

Pemuda itu segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Rin. Menyadari kalau pintu kelas sudah dibuka, pemuda itu langsung kembali duduk ke kursinya. Seorang guru memasuki kelas mereka.

.

.

.

"Semuanya, ayo duduk". Kata guru itu

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Hiyama Kiyoteru. Saya adalah wali kelas kalian". Kata guru itu

"Sekarang saya sudah memperkenalkan diri. Sebelumnya, saya ingin supaya kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian terlebih dulu. Kita mulai saja perkenalan nya, dimulai dari gadis berambut _teal_ yang duduk di belakang sana". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

Miku segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berkata : "_Watashi wa_ Hatsune Miku _desu_, _yoroshiku_".

"Waah, dia terlihat _kawaii_". Kata beberapa siswa laki-laki

Rin yang duduk di samping Miku kemudian berdiri.

"Wahh! Dia juga _kawaii_!"

Rin membuka _sketchbook_ nya dan menulis : **"Kagami Rin **_**desu**_**, **_**yoroshiku**_**".**

"Eh? Dia terlihat aneh tapi cukup _kawaii_". Kata beberapa siswa laki-laki

"**Apaaa?".** Rin kembali menulis di _sketchbook_ nya

"Semuanya harap tenang!". Kata kiyoteru sensei

"Baiklah, selanjutnya".

Mikuo berdiri, lalu ia menulis di sebuah kertas : **"**_**Watashi wa**_** Shigure Mikuo **_**desu, yoroshiku**_**".**

"Dia terlihat tampan, tapi dia sama seperti gadis yang sebelumnya, aneh". Kata beberapa orang siswi

"SEMUANYA, JANGAN ADA LAGI YANG BERKOMENTAR!". Seru Kiyoteru sensei, raut wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan. Seluruh siswa di kelas pun terdiam

"Selanjutnya!"

Pemuda berambut ungu panjang yang dikuncir ala samurai segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berkata : "Namaku Kamui Gakupo, _nice to meet you_, _My Little Kittens_".

"Kyaaaa!". Beberapa orang siswi langsung berteriak

Pemuda berambut _honey blonde_ yang duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut ungu tadi berdiri dan berkata : "Kagamine Len".

"Kyaaaa! Len-_sama kawaii_!"

"_Urusai, baka onna_". Kata Len

"Kyaaa! Dia bicara pada kita!". Kata beberapa orang siswi yang tergila-gila padanya

Kemudian pemuda berambut biru yang duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut _honey blonde_ tadi pun segera berdiri dari kursinya : "Namaku Shion Kaito, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua". Katanya sambil tersenyum

"Kaito-_samaaaa!_" beberapa siswi perempuan berteriak

Beberapa saat setelah itu, siswa-siswi yang lain pun memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing. Sampai pada giliran terakhir, seorang gadis berambut brunette pendek memperkenalkan dirinya

"Namaku Sakine Meiko. Mari kita berteman".

Seluruh siswa dan siswi yang ada di kelas itu, mereka semua saling kompak dan berkata : "Meiko-_sama, kawaiiii_. Jadi, dia tinggal dengan 3 orang pemuda terkenal yang tadi".

"Sekarang perkenalannya sudah selesai. Saya akan mengatur kelompok kalian". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

"Aku ingin satu kelompok dengan Gakupo-_sama_! Tidak, lebih baik dengan Kaito, dengan Len saja sudah cukup, Meiko-nyaaaaa". Seluruh siswa di kelas pada ribut

Kiyoteru sensei yang daritadi mendengarkan murid-muridnya yang menggerutu pun mulai merasa terganggu, sampai akhirnya ia berkata

"SAYA YANG AKAN MENGATUR DAN MEMUTUSKAN KALIAN AKAN DITEMPATKAN DI KELOMPOK YANG MANA. JADI DIAMLAH!".

"Baik, sensei". Seluruh kelas pun kembali terdiam

"Kelompok pertama : Hatsune Miku, Kagami Rin, Shigure Mikuo, Kamui Gakupo, Kagamine Len, Shion Kaito, dan Sakine Meiko". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

"Ehhh? Sensei, aku ingin sekelompok dengan mereka". kata beberapa siswa

"Tidak bisa! Karena kelompok yang sudah kutetapkan akan permanen sampai akhir tahun ajaran nanti". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

"Sensei, ini tidak adil!" seru mereka semua

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi

"Baiklah semuanya, sekarang waktunya untuk istirahat". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

* * *

Semua siswa dan Kiyoteru sensei segera pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas, sedangkan Miku, Rin, dan Mikuo. Mereka bertiga masih tetap berada di dalam kelas

"Ini akan menjadi sangat sulit, kenapa kita harus sekelompok dengan mereka, siswa-siswi yang cukup terkenal..". kata Miku sambil menghela napas

Rin kembali menulis di _sketchbook_ nya : **"Benar.. ugh.."**

Sementara itu Mikuo, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih

"Tapi aku percaya, kita pasti bisa melewati semua ini". Kata Miku sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Group Project

**Mulai chapter ini cerita akan berfokus pada persahabatan kedua tokoh utama kita, yaitu Miku dan Mikuo bersama dengan teman2 nya**

**Happy reading, Minna ^^**

**Story start!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Group Project**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet co. Ltd, not my own

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Drama

**Pairings :**

Mikuo x Miku

Kaito x Meiko

Len x Rin

Gakupo x Luka

Oliver x Lily

Nero x Neru

Akaito x Gumi

Don't like, don't read it

.

.

.

Bel sekolah kembali berbunyi, menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat telah selesai. Seluruh siswa kembali memasuki kelas dan duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, Kiyoteru sensei kembali memasuki ruang kelas.

"Baiklah, sekarang saya ingin supaya setiap siswa mewakili masing-masing kelompok maju ke depan kelas untuk mengambil salah satu kertas kecil yang ada di meja saya, di dalam kertas tersebut sudah ditentukan beberapa tema yang akan menjadi tugas kalian untuk dikerjakan selama seminggu ini". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

"Majulah, Kaito". Kata Gakupo

Kaito segera beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke depan kelas

"Eh? Mereka bahkan tidak memberitahu kita". Kata Miku

Kaito mengambil kertas kecil yang berada di atas meja Kiyoteru sensei, setelah mengambil kertas tersebut ia segera kembali ke tempat duduknya. Beberapa siswa yang mewakili kelompok lain pun segera berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Baiklah, tema kita kali ini adalah sejarah. Sekarang masing-masing wakil kelompok silahkan buka kertasnya dan lihatlah tema kalian, apakan tema kalian Jepang zaman kuno, Jepang zaman klasik, Jepang zaman feodal, ataukah Jepang zaman edo". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

Kaito segera membuka kertas tersebut dan membacanya

"Jepang zaman klasik".

"Baiklah, setelah kelas usai kalian bisa memutuskan apa yang akan kalian lakukan, semua anggota dari masing-masing kelompok harus ikut mengerjakan atau nilai kalian akan saya kurangi. Kalian harus mengumpulkan beberapa keterangan tentang tema kalian dan diskusikan itu di pertemuan selanjutnya minggu depan. Sekarang masih hari senin, jadi kalian masih punya waktu seminggu untuk mengerjakannya". Kiyoteru sensei menjelaskan

.

.

.

Kelas pun selesai. Miku, Rin, dan Mikuo masih berada di dalam kelas, mereka sedang membicarakan tema tugas mereka dengan Meiko.

"Ini agak sedikit sulit, bagaimana kita bisa bekerjasama dengan mereka bertiga". Kata Miku sambil menghela napas

"Baiklah, Miku, Rin, Mikuo. Kita sudah memutuskan untuk menginap di rumahku selama seminggu, jadi kita bisa mengerjakannya bersama, lagipula tema kita sangat susah". Kata Meiko

"**MENGINAP?"** Rin menulis di _sketchbook_ nya

"Benar, kalian semua mau ikut?" tanya Meiko sambil tersenyum

"Kita harus minta ijin dulu". Kata Miku

"Pada siapa?" tanya Meiko

"Panti asuhan". Jawab Miku

"Baiklah, kita akan menunggu jawaban kalian besok". Kata Meiko sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas

* * *

Sesampainya di panti asuhan, Miku mengetuk pintu ruang pendeta. Pendeta itu kemudian mempersilahkannya masuk

"Uhm, _otou-san_, kami akan pergi menginap untuk mengerjakan tugas". Kata Miku

"Dimana?" tanya pendeta itu

"Di rumah teman sekelas kami". Kata Miku

"Berapa lama kalian akan pergi?" tanya pendeta itu

"Selama seminggu, setelah kelas usai mungkin kami akan segera mendiskusikannya". Kata Miku

"Baiklah, aku mengijinkannya, berhati-hatilah selama kalian berada di sana. Tolong jaga Rin dan Mikuo juga". Kata pendeta itu sambil tersenyum

"Tentu". Kata Miku

* * *

_**/Vocaloid Junior High School**_

Keesokan harinya...

"Jadi, mereka semua akan menginap di rumah kita?" tanya Len kesal

"Benar". Kata Meiko

"Aaaahh, sepertinya menyenangkan, apalagi ada gadis-gadis, heheheh...". kata Gakupo

"Jangan bersenang-senang dengan mereka, Gakupo". Kata Meiko

Meiko menatap Kaito dan bertanya padanya

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak masalah bagiku". Kata Kaito

Meiko kemudian tersenyum

.

.

.

Selesai kelas, Miku, Rin, dan Mikuo kembali ke panti asuhan. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar dan segera menyiapkan beberapa keperluan untuk menginap. Setelah persiapan selesai, mereka bertiga berjalan keluar menuju gerbang depan panti asuhan

"**Ini terlalu berat T_T".** Tulis Rin di _sketchbook_ nya

Mikuo menatap Rin dan Miku sambil membawa tas miliknya

"Ini samasekali tidak membantu, kita harus segera menyelesaikan semua ini, tugas kelompoknya". Kata Miku

"Hati-hati di jalan". Kata beberapa orang suster dan seorang pendeta

"Baikah". Miku berkata, sementara Mikuo membuka pintu gerbang, sedangkan Rin membawa tas miliknya

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun tiba di rumah Len, Kaito, Gakupo, dan Meiko. Tak disangka, ternyata rumah tempat tinggal mereka sangat besar. Miku dan Rin yang melihatnya agak sedikit takjub, sedangkan Mikuo hanya menatapnya

"**Sugeeeee".** Tulis Rin di _sketchbook_ nya

"Rumahnya besar sekali". Kata Miku

"Sampai kapan kalian mau berdiri diluar sana? Ayo cepat masuk". Kata Len

"**Apaa?! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesall!".** Tulis Rin di _sketchbook_ nya

"Baiklah, aku senang mendengarnya". Kata Len sambil mengejek Rin

"**Aaahhh!"** Rin sangat kesal sampai ia pun menulis seperti itu

"Rupanya mereka sudah datang. Ayo sapa mereka, Kaito, Gakupo". Kata Meiko sambil menengok lewat pintu

Kaito tidak mempedulikan mereka, ia masih sibuk membaca buku yang sedang dibacanya

"Nanti saja, aku sudah lapar". Kata Gakupo

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita makan dulu". Kata Meiko

"Dia benar-benar seperti seorang ibu". Miku berbisik pada Mikuo, sementara Mikuo hanya mengangguk saja

Miku, Mikuo, dan Rin merasa sungkan

"Mari makan!" kata Meiko sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka pergi ke ruang belajar. Di sana tempatnya cukup luas, mereka sedang membicarakan pembagian tugas masing-masing anggota

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai saja pembagian tugasnya. Di kelompok kita ada 7 orang, Miku dan Mikuo, kalian berdua kumpulkan keterangan tentang periode _Asuka_". Kata Meiko

"Mengerti". Kata Miku

"Gakupo dan Kaito, kalian berdua kumpulkan keterangan tentang periode _Nara_". Kata Meiko melanjutkan

"**Eh? Lalu aku dengan siapa? Denganmu yah Meiko?".** Tulis Rin di _sketchbook_ nya

"Tentu saja tidak, kau dengan Len. Kalian berdua carilah keterangan tentang zaman feodal di jepang". Aku sendiri yang akan membacakan kertas hasil pekerjaan kita dan mempersiapkan presentasi di depan kelas". Kata Meiko

"**APAAAAA?!"** Tulis Rin di sketchbook nya, Len yang mendengarnya pun sama kagetnya dengan Rin, lalu ia pun berkata : "TIDAAAAKKKK!"

Meiko hanya tersenyum melihat mereka

"Jadi tugas kita mengumpulkan keterangan tentang periode _Asuka_, dimulai dari tahun 538 - 710". Kata Miku

"Kita akan mengumpulkan keterangan tentang periode _Nara_, dimulai dari tahun 710 setelah periode _Asuka_". Kata Kaito sambil mengajak Gakupo berbicara dengannya

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti". Kata Gakupo

"**Jadi tugas kita adalah mencari keterangan tentang zaman feodal di jepang, dimulai dari tahun 1185 – 1868".** Tulis Rin di _sketchbook_ nya

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berpasangan denganmu, kau ini sangat aneh". Kata Len sambil mengejek

"**Apaaaa?! Kau kira aku ingin berpasangan denganmu, kau ini laki-laki pemalas, jangan hanya diam saja, bantu aku mengerjakan semua ini!"** tulis Rin di _sketchbook_ nya, sementara itu dari raut wajahnya sudah terlihat kalau ia sebentar lagi akan marah

"Oh, lihatlah, gadis aneh yang makin hari makin terlihat aneh". Len kembali mengejek Rin

"**Grrrrr... aku akan membunuhmu! **_**Omaewa kurosuuuuu**_**!"** tulis Rin di _sketchbook_ nya

"Apapun yang kau katakan, aku tidak akan mendengarnya, lagipula aku tidak bisa mendengarmu". Kata Len sambil terus-terusan mengejek Rin

"Bagaimana dengan pembagian kamarnya?" tanya Miku

"Aku akan bersama dengan para gadis!" kata Gakupo sambil berkhayal

"Apaaa?!" seru Miku kaget

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku, Miku dan Rin akan berada di kamar yang sama". Kata Meiko

Sementara itu Mikuo, dari raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. Meiko melihatnya

"Mikuo kelihatannya tidak berbahaya, Jadi dia bisa sekamar dengan Rin, Miku, dan aku. Sedangkan kalian bertiga tetaplah tidur di kamar kalian". Kata Meiko

"INI TIDAK ADILL!" Gakupo berteriak

"Tidak masalah bagiku". Kata Kaito

"Yang terpenting, gadis aneh itu tidak sekamar denganku". Len mengejek Rin sambil menatapnya

"**APAAAA?!"** tulis Rin

"Baiklah, kuharap kalian beruntung. Aku akan mengerjakan tugas bagianku dan mempersiapkan presentasi". Kata Meiko

"Baiklahh". Kata Mereka semua

* * *

Sudah 5 hari berlalu. Miku, Rin, dan Mikuo masih mengerjakan tugas dan menginap di rumah Meiko, Len, Kaito, dan Gakupo. Tugasnya sudah hampir selesai, hanya saja ada sedikit kekurangan

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Meiko

"Kita sudah hampir selesai, tapi masih ada beberapa yang kurang. Kita tidak mempunyai foto keterangan tentang tempat-tempat bersejarah dimana peristiwa-peristiwa tersebut terjadi, misalnya seperti istana, atau kuil". Kata Miku

"Kiyoteru sensei bilang kalau kita tidak boleh meng_copy_ gambar yang ada di internet, kita harus memotret nya sendiri secara langsung, benar-benar menyebalkan". Kata Gakupo, ia terlihat malas

"Hmmm., aku tahu!". Kata Meiko, sepertinya ia sudah memikirkan suatu rencana

"Eh?" tanya mereka semua, mereka merasa sedikit heran

* * *

Hari berikutnya, mereka pergi ke sebuah museum untuk mengumpulkan beberapa gambar tentang tempat-tempat bersejarah lainnya

"**Kenapa kita harus ke museum?"** tulis Rin di _sketchbook_ nya

"Apa menurutmu kita ini sedang berlibur? Tentu saja untuk mengambil gambar, _baka_". Kata Len

"**APAAAA?! KAU INI BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN! AAHH!"** tulis Rin di _sketchbook_ nya

"Ayo kita jalan lagi, Mikuo?" tanya Miku

Miku menatap wajah Mikuo, Mikuo kelihatannya sedang sedih

"Mikuo, kau kenapa?" tanya Miku

Mikuo menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum

"Hari ini hari sabtu, jadi kita harus mengumpulkan semua gambarnya sekarang juga. Besok senin kita sudah harus presentasi di depan kelas". Kata Meiko sambil tersenyum

"Ini membosankan". Kata Gakupo sambil menghela napas

"Gakupo, bersikaplah dewasa sedikit. Jika kau tidak ingin ikut, maka pulanglah". Kata Kaito sambil tersenyum

"Kaito, sikapmu ini benar-benar suka berubah. Diamlah, hentikan senyuman mu itu". Kata Gakupo

"Baiklah, aku akan diam". Kata Kaito

* * *

Saat mereka sedang sibuk mengambil beberapa foto, Mikuo hanya duduk di pojok ruangan. Miku menyadarinya dan berjalan mendekati Mikuo, lalu ia pun duduk di sebelahnya

"Mikuo, kau kenapa? Ayo kita kesana, kalau tidak mereka akan bilang kalau kita samasekali tidak membantu mereka mengerjakan tugas".

Miku mengenggam tangan Mikuo, suhu tubuh Mikuo sangat panas

"Mikuo, kau demam?!" kata Miku terkejut dan segera memberitahu mereka semua

"Mikuo demam!". seru Miku

"Eh?! Kalau begitu, ini kunci rumah kami. Pergi dan istirahatlah. Tolong kau temani dia". Kata Meiko sambil memberikan kunci rumah pada Miku

"Tapi, bagaimana den...". Miku berkata namun Rin menulis di s_ketchbook _nya

"**Tidak apa-apa, kita bisa mengerjakannya".**

"Rin,.. _arigatou_ semuanya! Ayo kita pergi, Mikuo". Kata Miku

* * *

Miku dan Mikuo tiba di rumah Meiko, Len, Kaito, dan Gakupo. Miku segera membuka pintu dan membawa Mikuo ke kamar

"Tidurlah". Kata Miku sambil membantu Mikuo untuk berbaring

"Kau demam". Kata Miku, ia terlihat cemas

"Tunggulah disini. Aku akan keluar sebentar mengambilkan obat untukmu, jangan kem..". Miku berkata namun Mikuo malah menarik tangannya, membuatnya terjatuh ke atas tempat tidur

"Mikuo, _chotto matte kudasai_". Miku berkata namun Mikuo menatapnya dengan sedih

"Mikuo, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar saja mengambil obat". Kata Miku

Mikuo menggengam tangan Miku dengan kuat

"Kau ini sangat keras kepala. Kalau begitu baiklah, aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau tertidur. Aku hanya berbaring sebentar saja disampingmu". Kata Miku

Mikuo menggangukkan kepalanya

"Baiklah, kalau itu bisa membuatmu merasa jauh lebih tenang". Kata Miku sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Gakupo, Len, Kaito, Meiko dan Rin tiba di rumah...

"_TADAIMAAA_!". Seru Gakupo

"Kau ini berisik sekali sih, Gakupo!". Kata Len kesal

"**Akhirnya kita pulang juga".** Tulis Rin di _sketchbook_ nya, tapi Len melihatnya. Ia pun berkata

"Diamlah, ini bukan rumahmu".

"**Aaahhhh!"** Rin dan Len lagi-lagi bertengkar

"Di mana Miku dan Mikuo?" tanya Meiko

"Aku akan mencari mereka". kata Gakupo sambil berjalan menuju kamar

.

.

.

Miku membuka matanya dan menatap Mikuo yang masih memeluknya

"Mikuo, lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku pergi". Miku berkata namun Mikuo sepertinya masih tertidur

"Cepat lepaskan aku, kalau mereka melihatnya, mereka mungkin akan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!". Seru Miku panik, ia masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mikuo. Namun terlambat, pintu kamar sudah terbuka dan Gakupo ada disana

Mereka pun terdiam

"Apakah mereka ada disini?" tanya Kaito

"Maaf sudah menganggu kalian". Kata Gakupo sambil menutup pintu kamar

Gakupo berseru dalam hatinya : "Tidak, tidak mungkin! Ini pasti salah! Aku harus mencari mereka di kamar lain!"

"TIDAAAAKKKK!" teriak Miku pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**sampe dsini dlu critanya XD**

**minna, bagaimana mnurut kalian? apa msih ada yg kurang?**

**mulai chapter depan Luka, Lily, sm Neru akan mncul scara brsamaan XD**

**review nya, please :3**


	4. Impromptu Engagement

**Di chapter ini Luka, Lily, sm Neru akan muncul scara brsamaan**

**Meet reading, minna :D**

**Story start!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Impromptu Engagement**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Drama

**Pairings :**

Mikuo x Miku

Kaito x Meiko

Len x Rin

Gakupo x Luka

Oliver x Lily

Nero x Neru

Akaito x Gumi

Don't like, don't read it

.

.

.

Miku merasa sangat malu karena Gakupo tidak sengaja melihat mereka berdua berpelukan dan sudah salah paham. Baru saja Mikuo membuka matanya, Miku dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Mikuo dan berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, membuatnya sangat terkejut. Miku yang wajahnya sudah merona merah, kini berlari keluar dari kamar. Mikuo yang melihatnya langsung menggarukkan kepalanya dan segera berjalan keluar menyusul Miku

Di luar kamar, Miku berpapasan dengan Meiko dan Rin

"Hallo, Miku". Kata Meiko

"Hi". Kata Miku dengan lemas

"**Miku?"** tulis Rin di _sketchbook_ nya

"Aku baik-baik saja, Rin". Kata Miku

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Mikuo berhasil menemukan Miku. Ia pun mendekati Miku dan menatap matanya. Terlihat ada rona merah di wajahnya, Mikuo meminjam _sketchbook_ milik Rin dan menulis di sana, lalu ia menunjukkan nya pada Miku

"**Miku, aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kuperbuat terhadapmu. Tapi tolonglah, kali ini maafkan aku. Jika itu membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, **_**gomen**_**".**

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Meiko yang baru saja lewat

"Tenanglah, tidak terjadi apa-apa". Kata Gakupo sambil tersenyum

"Semuanya baik-baik saja". Kata Miku sambil menatap Mikuo, sedangkan Mikuo tersenyum seperti anak-anak

"**Tugas kita sekarang sudah selesai!"** Rin mengambil _sketchbook_ nya dan menulis

"Kau samasekali tidak membantu". Len menyeringai

"**Apaaaa?! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan?!"** Rin kembali menulis di sketchbook nya

Kaito yang melihat mereka bertengkar terus-terusan seperti itu hanya bisa menghela napas pelan

* * *

_**/ Vocaloid Junior High School**_

Hari senin, tibalah saatnya bagi mereka semua untuk presentasi…

"Apakah masing-masing kelompok sudah mempersiapkan laporannya?" tanya Kiyoteru sensei

"Sudah, sensei!" kata seisi kelas

"Baiklah, langsung saja kita mulai presentasinya. Kelompok pertama : Jepang zaman kuno, silahkan maju ke depan". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

.

.

.

30 menit berlalu, kini tibalah giliran kedua bagi kelompok Miku untuk presentasi di depan kelas

"Berikutnya, Jepang zaman klasik. Silahkan maju ke depan". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, mereka selesai presentasi di depan kelas

"Laporan kalian sangat bagus". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

Hanya tersisa 2 kelompok lagi, Jepang zaman feodal dan Jepang zaman edo. Beberapa menit pun berlalu, kedua kelompok tersebut sudah menyelesaikan presentasi mereka masing-masing

"Nah, sekarang saya akan mengumumkan kelompok mana yang mendapatkan presentasi terbaik". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

"Eh?! Sensei, kau curang. Kau tidak memberitahukan pada kami tentang hal itu!" seluruh siswa di kelas pada protes

"Dan... JEPANG ZAMAN KLASIK, MEREKA MENDAPATKAN PRESENTASI TERBAIK, mereka akan mendapatkan nilai tambahan di raport mereka". kata Kiyoteru sensei sambil menepuk tangannya

"Kita berhasil!" seru kelompok Miku

Len dan Kaito menepuk sebelah tangan mereka (_high five_), sedangkan Rin dan Miku saling berpelukan, Mikuo tersenyum, Meiko dan Kaito tertawa, namun Gakupo seperti terlihat sedang murung

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Meiko

.

.

.

Setelah kelas usai, mereka semua berkumpul di atap sekolah

"**Baiklah, ayo kita rayakan!"** tulis Rin di _sketchbook_ nya

"Ide yang bagus". Kata Meiko

"Kau ikut, _baka onna_?" tanya Len

"**Nanda Koree!"** tulis Rin

"Tidak masalah bagiku, aku akan ikut". Kata Miku

"Gakupo, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kaito

Gakupo terlihat murung

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Dari tadi pagi kau terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Meiko

"Sebenarnya, tadi pagi...". kata Gakupo lemas

* * *

Mereka tidak merayakan di restoran, hanya merayakannya di rumah

"EEEHHHH?!' jadi, Defosuke _oji_-san dan Gakuko _oba_-san? Mereka berdua memberitahukannya padamu?!" seru mereka semua

"Aku juga kaget". Kata Gakupo

"**S****eperti apa**** gadis itu****? Apakah sebelumnya kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya?"** tulis Rin di _sketchbook_ nya

"Menurut ibuku, dia adalah gadis yang sangat baik. Dia sekolah di sekolah yang ada asrama khusus wanita dan sangat suka _ikebana_. Tapi dia samasekali belum berpengalaman dalam pacaran. Yang aku dengar dari penjelasan ibuku, dia adalah putri dari pemilik salah satu perusahaan yang paling berpengaruh di Jepang". Kata Gakupo

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau akan segera menikah, Gakupo". Kata Kaito

"Wawancara dulu, _omiai_". Kata Gakupo

"Ayo kita pergi, waktu untuk berdiskusi sudah selesai". Kata Len sambil meminum cola nya

"**Menyebalkan, kau ini memang samasekali tidak pernah peduli".** Tulis Rin

"Huh, gadis _baka_ ini lagi-lagi bicara". Len mengejek Rin

"**Grrrrrrr".** Tulis Rin

"Kapan kau akan bertemu dengannya? Kapan juga wawancara nya? _Omiai_?" tanya Miku

"Besok TT". Kata Gakupo

"Ini terlalu cepat, Defosuke _Oji-san_ samasekali tidak memberitahukan hal ini padaku". Kata Meiko

"**Bagaimanapun juga.."** Mikuo meminjam _sketchbook_ Rin dan menulis **: "KITA TIDAK BISA MEMBIARKAN gadis itu menikah dengan Gakupo".**

"HEY, APA MAKSUDNYA INI?!" kata Gakupo kesal

"Setuju!" kata Mereka semua

"Apaaaa?!" seru Gakupo

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan dia mendapatkan Gakupo sebagai pengalaman pertamanya, atau barangkali dia akan berpikir kalau semua pria itu sama seperti Gakupo". Kata Kaito

"Apa maksudmu, Kaito?" tanya Gakupo kesal

"Kau ini _playboy_, bisanya hanya bermain-main saja dengan para gadis". Kata Meiko

"Lalu kau membuat gadis-gadis itu membencimu ". Kata Miku

"Gadis-gadis MEMBENCIKU?! TIDAAAAKKKK!" teriak Gakupo

"HAHAHAHAHA, ITU SANGAT LUCU!"

Mereka tidak mempedulikan Gakupo yang sedang berteriak dan malah menonton TV yang ada di ruang tengah sambil tertawa

"Aku hanya bercanda, maafkan aku". Kata Gakupo

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Miku

"**Ah, aku punya ide!"** tulis Rin di _sketchbook_ nya

"Eh?" mereka semua merasa heran

* * *

Keesokan harinya, orangtua Gakupo mengadakan pertemuan di sebuah restoran

"Maaf, putra kami sepertinya agak sedikit terlambat". Kata orangtua Gakupo, Kamui Defosuke dan Kamui Gakuko

"Tidak apa-apa". Kata gadis itu

"Tapi ini benar-benar memalukan, bagaimanapun juga keluarga Megurine adalah partner bisnis kita sejak lama". Kata Defosuke

"Aku akan menunggu dia datang". Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar restoran, mereka sedang menyiapkan suatu taktik

"**Kuharap taktik ini berhasil".** Tulis Rin

"Ini akan gagal karena ini adalah ide darimu". Kata Len

"**Apaaaa?!"** tulis Rin

"Ssshhh, kalian berdua diamlah, ayo kita selidiki". Kata Meiko

"Ini sangat aneh". Kata Miku sedangkan Mikuo hanya mengangguk

"Dia sudah datang". Kata Kaito

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Gakupo tiba di restoran. Ia melihat kedua orangtua nya duduk di salah satu meja makan dan melambaikan tangan padanya, kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri mereka dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan tersebut

"Eh? Apa ini?" kata Gakupo sambil duduk dan menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja makan

"Senang bertemu denganmu, _watashi wa_ Megurine Luka, _yoroshiku_". Kata gadis itu

"Eh?! AKU LAPAR, AKU MAU MAKAN DULU1". seru Gakupo

"Gakupo, apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Defosuke dan Gakuko

"EH?! INILAH DIRIKU YANG SEBENARNYA, AKU LAPAR, CEPAT PESAN MAKANANNYA!" teriak Gakupo

.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar restoran...

"Apakah kau seperti itu, Len?" tanya Kaito

"Aku tidak seperti itu". Kata Len

"**Ya, kau memang seperti itu".** Tulis Rin

.

.

.

Di dalam restoran...

"Ini terlihat keren, aku suka sifatmu itu". Kata Luka sambil tersenyum

Gakupo membeku di tempat dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri

"Taktik ancaman Len tidak berhasil, baiklah, ganti dengan taktik Mikuo".

"_Kaa-san! Kaa-san!_ Di luar sana ada hantu!" seru Gakupo sambil memeluk Gakuko

"AAAAHHH! Maafkan kami, putra kami biasanya tidak seperti ini". Kata Gakuko dan Defosuke

.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar...

"Mikuo, apakah kau takut pada hantu?" tanya Miku

Mikuo menatap Miku, ingin berkata kalau dia tidak seperti itu

.

.

Di dalam restoran...

"Bisa melihat makhluk astral, menurutku itu sangat keren". Kata Luka sambil tersenyum

Gakupo membeku di tempat, ia pun segera berpikir

"Taktik Mikuo juga gagal, sekarang aku harus gunakan taktik Kaito".

"Hei, sikapmu ini benar-benar tidak sopan kalau saat sedang makan". Kata Gakupo

.

.

.

Di luar restoran...

"Kaito, apakah kau memang seperti itu?" tanya Meiko sambil tertawa

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak". Kata kaito, wajahnya merona merah

.

.

.

Di dalam restoran...

"Oh, _arigatou_. Sudah mengingatkanku". Kata Luka

Gakupo nyaris mati, tidak ada satupun taktik yang berhasil

"Baiklah, kalau begitu gunakan taktik terakhir". Gakupo berbisik

"Eh?" tanya Luka

"Dengar, aku benci padamu dan aku samasekali tidak menyukaimu, jadi menjauhlah dariku. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan gadis seperti kau, aku lebih suka bermain-main dengan gadis yang lebih berpengalaman". Kata Gakupo sambil menyentuh bahu Luka, ia mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh

Luka sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Gakupo. Ia pun berlari keluar dari restoran

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tanya Gakuko dan Defosuke

.

.

.

Luka berlari dan melihat mobilnya ada di sana, kemudian ia berjalan mendekatinya

"_Nee-san,_ dia menolakku". Kata Luka sambil memeluk gadis itu

"Hmmm". Kata gadis itu

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam restoran...

"KEJAR DIA!". seru Defosuke dan Gakuko

"TIDAK!". Kata Gakupo, namun karena melihat ayah dan ibunya sangat marah, mau tidak mau ia harus berlari keluar

.

.

.

Gakupo berlari keluar dari restoran, namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil muncul dari suatu arah dan nyaris menabraknya

"Hei! Memangnya apa masalahmu?! Apa kau ingin membunuhku?!" seru Gakupo

Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang keluar dari mobil tersebut dan meninju wajah Gakupo

"Benar, karena kau sudah menyakiti adik kembarku".

"K-Kembar? Apakah dia Luka?" tanya Gakupo

"Benar, namaku Megurine Lily, aku adalah kakak kembarnya. Bersiap-siaplah, karena sebentar lagi aku pasti akan menghajarmu, ANAK NAKAL". Kata Lily

Tak lama kemudian, Len, Kaito, Miku, Mikuo, Meiko, dan Rin mengikuti Gakupo dan melihat kejadian tersebut. Seorang gadis lain dengan rambut pirang panjang yang model rambutnya dikuncir satu ala _ponytail_ ke samping juga ikut turun dari mobil itu

"N-Neru?" tanya Len, ia sangat terkejut

"**Kau kenal dia?"** tulis Rin

"Akita Neru, teman lama kita". Kata Kaito dan Meiko bersamaan

Neru melihat Len dan melambaikan tangannya

"Yo, Len-kun! Jadi apa jawabanmu untuk lamaranku?" tanya nya dengan nada menggoda

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Potent Threat

**Chapter 5: Potent Threat**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Drama

**Pairings :**

Mikuo x Miku

Kaito x Meiko

Len x Rin

Gakupo x Luka

Oliver x Lily

Nero x Neru

Akaito x Gumi

**Don't like, don't read it****!**

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua melihat Lily sedang menghajar Gakupo. Luka yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut segera keluar dari dalam mobil

"Nee-san, tolong jangan bunuh dia". Katanya dengan wajah merona

Lily menatap Luka

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Lily

Luka mengangguk, sementara wajahnya masih merona

"Baiklah, karena ini adalah permintaan adikku. Kali ini kau kulepaskan". Kata Lily sambil tersenyum, lalu ia melepaskan Gakupo dari cengkramannya

Neru mendekati Len dan menyentuh wajahnya

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya nya

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan? Lamaran apa? Aku tidak tahu apapun, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri". Balas Len

Sementara itu, Gakupo yang sedang terluka hanya bisa menatap teman-temannya dari kejauhan

"_Tasukeeeeteee_! Kalian semua jangan hanya diam saja, cepat tolong aku TT_TT!" teriak Gakupo

"Oh, Gakupo! Maaf, aku melupakanmu!" seru Miku sambil berjalan mendekati Gakupo

Lily yang melihatnya langsung menatap Miku, kemudian berkata

"APAKAH DIA ADALAH GADIS YANG KAU PILIH KETIMBANG ADIK KEMBARKU?!" seru Lily

Sebelum terjadi kesalahpahaman lebih lanjut, Meiko segera berlari mendekati Lily dan berkata padanya

"Bukan dia orangnya, Lily-san. Kau salah paham". Kata Meiko

"Tenanglah Lily-san, lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di rumah". Kata Kaito tenang

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka segera kembali ke rumah dan mengajak Lily, Luka dan Neru untuk ikut bersama mereka

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi". Kata Lily

"Kau hampir saja membunuhnya, Nee-san". Kata Luka

"Lagipula, Miku hanya temanku". Kata Gakupo

"Tapi, aku MASIH MARAH PADAMU". Kata Lily dengan senyum yang cukup mengerikan

"HUWAAAA!" seru Gakupo sambil bersembunyi di belakang Meiko

"Maaf. Aku, Rin dan Mikuo harus segera pulang ke panti asuhan". kata Miku sambil membawa tas nya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi

"Sampai jumpa_, baka onna_". Kata Len sambil tersenyum

"**APAAAA?! Kau selalu saja membuatku kesal".** Tulis Rin di _sketchbook_ nya

"Hati-hati di jalan, datanglah kemari kapanpun kalian mau". Kata Meiko

"_Arigatou_ untuk semuanya". Kata Miku, sementara itu Rin dan Mikuo menundukkan kepala mereka sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Kemudian mereka segera pergi

.

.

.

"Jadi, Len-kun. Ayo jawab aku!" kata Neru sambil memeluk Len

"_Y-Yamete yo_, N-Neru!". Seru Len

"Kurasa kita harus segera ke tahap yang lebih lanjut". Neru menyerigai kemudian tersenyum dan berdiri dari sofa tempat duduknya

"Lily-san, kita harus pergi sekarang".

"Apa? Tahap lebih lanjut?" tanya Len heran

"Ah, baiklah. Ayo kita pergi, Luka". Kata Lily, sementara itu Luka berdiri dari sofa tempat duduknya

"Aku akan MENGAWASI MU, GAKUPO". Kata Lily sambil menatap Gakupo

"Ini kelihatan seperti mengancam TT". Kata Gakupo sambil berbisik pada Kaito

"Ya, memang benar". Kata Kaito sambil mengejek

"Kau jahat, Kaito! Seharusnya kau menghiburku". Kata Gakupo sambil menangis

"Tapi ITU ADALAH ANCAMAN". Kaito kembali mengejek

"Kalian berdua, hentikan! Gakupo, cepat obati lukamu". Kata Meiko sambil membawa kotak P3K

* * *

Miku, Rin, dan Mikuo tiba di panti asuhan

"_Tadaima_!" seru Miku

"Selamat datang kembali, Miku". Kata pendeta itu

"**Kami sangat merindukanmu, **_**Otou-san**_** dan juga tempat ini".** Tulis Rin

Perut Mikuo tiba-tiba saja berbunyi, wajahnya pun merona merah karena malu

"Mikuo, apa kau lapar?" tanya Miku

"Kemarilah, aku akan menyuruh para suster untuk menyiapkan makanan kesukaan kalian". Kata pendeta itu

"_Arigatou_". Kata Miku

* * *

_**/Vocaloid Junior High School**_

Hari berikutnya

"_Ohayou_! Miku, Rin, Mikuo". Kata Meiko

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu_". Balas Miku, sementara itu Rin dan Mikuo menundukkan kepala mereka

"Jangan sungkan, tidak usah terlalu formal". Kata Meiko

"Benar-benar hari yang membosankan". Kata Len

"Aaahh! Len-kun sedang bosan, apakah kau ingin kami semua menghiburmu supaya kau tidak merasa bosan?!" para gadis berteriak

"_Urusai_", kata Len ketus

"Aaahh, kau ini benar-benar dingin. Akan kubuat kau merasakan kehangatan ku!" seorang gadis berkata padanya

"APA? COBALAH JIKA KAU BISA!" kata Len dengan suara yang cukup menyeramkan

Setelah mendengarnya, para gadis itu pun berlari ketakutan

"Len, kau menakuti mereka". Kata Gakupo

"Diamlah, Gakupo!". Kata Len kesal

"Benar-benar seperti biasa". Kata Kaito

"Setuju". Kata Meiko

Tak lama kemudian bel sekolah berbunyi. Mereka semua segera berjalan memasuki kelas

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat, mereka semua berkumpul di kantin sekolah

"Bergabunglah dengan kami, Miku, Rin, dan juga Mikuo". Kata Meiko tersenyum

"B-Baiklah". Kata Miku

"Kalian bertiga sekarang adalah bagian dari kelompok kita". Kata Meiko

"Apa? Jadi si _baka onna_ ini juga termasuk?" tanya Len

"**KAU BILANG APA BARUSAN, HAH?!"** tulis Rin

HP Len tiba-tiba saja berbunyi

"HP siapa itu?" tanya Kaito

"Aku, ibuku menelpon. Ya, hallo". kata Len sambil berdiri dan pergi ke suatu tempat

"_Moshi moshi_, Kaa-san. Ada apa?" tanya Len

Len masih berbicara dengan ibunya di telpon, beberapa saat kemudian ia pun terkejut dengan perkataan ibunya

"Apa?!" tanya Len terkejut

.

.

.

Setelah selesai bicara dengan ibunya di telpon, Len segera kembali ke kantin tempat mereka berkumpul

"Jadi, apa yang dikatakan ibumu?" tanya Meiko

"Tidak ada". Jawab Len, ia terlihat kecewa

"Kau bohong, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ceritakan padaku!". Kata Meiko

"Gadis itu, Neru!" seru Len kesal

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Gakupo

"Neru mengatakan pada ibuku kalau dia menyukaiku. Tapi Neru tahu kalau aku tidak menyukai dia, jadi dia menangis di depan ibuku dan berpura-pura akting di depannya, memohon pada ibuku untuk meyakinkan ku supaya aku menyukainya. Ibuku ingin supaya aku menghadiri wawancara pernikahan dengan Neru sebagai pasanganku. Kalian tahu, perusahaan keluarga Kagamine dan perusahaan keluarga Akita adalah partner bisnis sejak lama. Jadi ibuku tidak bisa menolaknya. Tapi aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa datang. Ibuku bertanya padaku, apa alasannya".

"Terus kau bilang apa?" tanya Miku

"Aku bilang pada ibuku kalau aku sudah punya pacar. Aku sudah menyukai seseorang, tapi ibuku ingin supaya aku membawa gadis itu untuk dikenalkan padanya. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang tidak ada seorangpun". Kata Len sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Kenapa kau malah berbohong? Apa kau tidak bisa mencari seseorang untuk berpura-pura akting sebagai pacarmu? Tanya Kaito

"Benar juga, lagipula Rin ada di sini". Kata Gakupo sambil mengelus kepala Rin seperti sedang mengejeknya

"**AKU TIDAK MAU!"** tulis Rin

"BAGAIMANAPUN JUGA, AKU TIDAK SUKA PADAMU!". Seru Len

"Jadi, apakah diantara kalian ada yang bersedia?" tanya Len

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah menyukai seseorang". Kata Meiko

"Maaf, aku juga tidak bisa". Kata Miku

"Tidak ada yang bisa yah? Baiklah, tidak masalah". Kata Len

"Aku akan keluar sebentar". Kata Gakupo

.

.

.

Gakupo pergi keluar gedung sekolah. Saat berjalan, ia melihat Luka sedang berdiri di gerbang depan sekolah dan segera mendekatinya

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Biar kutebak. Kakakmu, dia pasti juga ada disini untuk menghajarku lagi. Aku yakin itu". Kata Gakupo

Luka menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya merona merah. Ia sangat malu

"M-Maafkan kakakku. Sebenarnya itu adalah kesalahanku, jadi aku kesini untuk minta maaf, Gakupo-sama".

Gakupo mengarukkan kepala dan menutup matanya

"Ayolah, jangan seperti itu. Orang-orang disini akan mengira kalau aku sudah membuatmu menangis".

"Gomen!" kata Luka, ia sangat terkejut

"Aku hanya bercanda, jangan terlalu formal. Aku juga ingin minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Sebenarnya, aku tidak membencimu. Itu hanya.. Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Tapi yang jelas, aku samasekali tidak membencimu". Kata Gakupo

Wajah Luka merona merah. Hp Gakupo tiba-tiba saja berbunyi, lalu ia memeriksanya

"Nomor tak dikenal?" katanya, ia melihat ada pesan masuk dan segera membacanya

_"GAKUPO, INI AKU LILY. SEKARANG AKU BISA MELIHAT KALIAN BERDUA, AJAK ADIKKU PERGI BERKENCAN, ATAU..."_

"Oh Tuhan, bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan nomorku, dan apa?! Dia ada di sekitar sini?!" Gakupo berseru dalam hati

"Eh?" tanya Luka

"Hmmm, Luka. Hari sabtu nanti jika kau tidak sibuk, bagaimana kalau kita berdua pergi kencan". Kata Gakupo

"Eh?!" tanya Luka, ia sedikit terkejut. Wajahnya merona merah

"Sebagai permintaan maaf". Kata Gakupo

"Baiklah". Kata Luka

Saat sedang berbincang-bincang, seorang pria tua yang merupakan supir Luka tiba-tiba saja menyela pembicaraan mereka

"Ojou-sama, cepatlah sedikit. Kita akan terlambat kursus _ikebana_". Kata pria itu

"Ah, Oji-san. Baiklah". Kata Luka

"Huh?" tanya Gakupo

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang". Kata Luka sambil menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil

"Eh, dia benar-benar bukan tipe kesukaanku. Tapi aku harus mencobanya, apapun yang terjadi TT". Kata Gakupo

.

.

.

Setelah kelas usai, mereka semua berkumpul di halaman depan sekolah

"Rin". Kata Meiko

"**?"**. Tulis Rin

"Kau tahu, Len itu sebenarnya tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Dia tidak seburuk itu. Tapi kupikir anak itu mengatakan hal yang berlawanan dengan perasaan dia yang sebenarnya". Kata Meiko sambil tersenyum

Rin hanya menatapnya

"_Ja ne_". Kata Meiko sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pulang

"Ayo kita pulang, Rin". Kata Miku

Rin menundukkan kepalanya dan menulis di _sketchbook_ nya

"_**Gomen**_**, kalian berdua pulanglah duluan. Masih ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan".**

Miku dan Mikuo merasa heran, tapi tak lama kemudian mereka berdua segera berjalan pulang

"Kupikir, aku harus...". kata Rin pada dirinya sendiri

* * *

Rin segera pergi menuju rumah Len. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun tiba di sana dan menekan bel pintu rumahnya

"Siapa disana?" tanya Len, ia melihat Rin sedang menunggu di teras luar

"Oh, _Baka onna_".

"**Nanda Soreeeee!"** tulis Rin

"Jadi, untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Len kesal

"**Aku datang kemari karena aku ingin membantumu****. Aku akan ****berpura-pura akting menjadi pacarmu selama satu hari. Dasar **_**baka**_**"**. Rin menulis dan segera memperlihatkannya pada Len, wajahnya sedikit memerah

"Eh?" tanya Len, ia sangat terkejut

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Double Date

**Minna, di chapter kli ini mngkin critanya agak sdikit special, Miku & Mikuo hmpir ga kbagian peran**

**Gomen XD**

**Meet Reading ^^**

**Story start!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Double Date**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Drama

**Pairings :**

Mikuo x Miku

Kaito x Meiko

Len x Rin

Gakupo x Luka

Oliver x Lily

Nero x Neru

Akaito x Gumi

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

Rin dan Len berjanji kalau mereka akan bertemu di sebuah taman kota pada hari sabtu pukul 12 siang. Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Len yang masih terus-terusan menunggu kedatangan Rin mulai merasa bosan karena ia sudah menunggu terlalu lama di sana. Beberapa menit kemudian, Rin tiba di taman. Ia terlihat kelelahan seperti habis berlari mengejar waktu

"Kau terlambat, sudah setengah jam lebih aku menunggumu_, baka onna_!" seru Len kesal

"**_GOMEN!_ Tadi pagi jam alarm di kamarku mendadak mati, jadi aku datang terlambat".** Tulis Rin

"**Sekarang apa yang harus k****ita lakukan?"** tulis Rin

"Aku akan mencari cara untuk meyakinkan ibuku supaya dia percaya kalau kita berdua ini benar-benar pacaran". Kata Len

"**Bagaimana caranya?"** tulis Rin

"Diamlah sebentar, aku sedang berpikir!" kata Len kesal

"**Apaaa?! Kau ini sangat menyebalkan! Eh, sebentar, mungkin aku tahu".** Tulis Rin

"Huh? Kali ini apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Len

"**Kita foto bersama".** Tulis Rin

"Apa kau yakin kalau cara ini akan berhasil?" tanya Len, ia terlihat ragu-ragu

"**Tentu saja, aku pernah melihat yang seperti ini di TV. Cepat keluarkan HP mu, kita foto bersama".** Tulis Rin

Mereka sempat berfoto selama beberapa kali. Rin terlihat senang, ia tersenyum dengan tangannya membentuk angka 2 seperti _peach_, Len yang melihatnya merasa sedikit kesal

"Kau terlihat bodoh". Kata Len sambil mengejek

"**KAU BILANG APA BARUSAN, HAH?! Yang seharusnya tersenyum itu kau, **_**baka**_**".** Tulis Rin

"Rencana pertama kita sudah berhasil, bagaimana dengan rencana selanjutnya?" tanya Len

.

.

.

Len masih tetap mengikuti rencana Rin. Mereka tiba di sebuah restoran kelas atas yang terlihat cukup mewah. Dari luar jendela restoran tersebut, terlihat ada beberapa pasangan kekasih yang sedang duduk di dalam sana

"**Kita harus memperhatikan sekilas dan meniru gerak-gerik mereka , kira-kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan".** Tulis Rin

"Ayo kita lihat". Kata Len

Mereka melihat ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk di dalam restoran tersebut

"Piko-kun, jangan terus-terusan menggoda ku. Ah, Hentikan!". Kata gadis itu, wajahnya merona merah karena menahan tawa

"Tidak, Miki-chan. Kau jangan malu-malu". Kata pemuda itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah kekasihnya yang berada di depannya

"Itu tidak akan membantu, kau ini nakal sekali, Piko". Kata gadis itu dengan suara yang cukup menggoda, tak lama kemudian mereka menempelkan tautan bibir mereka masing-masing dan berciuman

"**OH, KAMI-**_**SAMA**_**!"** tulis Rin, ia cukup terkejut saat melihatnya

"KITA TIDAK BISA SEPERTI ITU!" seru Len

"**Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"** tulis Rin

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa di depan ibuku". Kata Len sambil menghela napas

* * *

Di hari yang sama, Gakupo dan Luka berjanji akan bertemu di suatu tempat. Beberapa saat kemudian, Gakupo tiba di lokasi yang sudah dijanjikan, ia melihat Luka sedang berdiri tidak jauh di seberangnya

"Ternyata dia sudah datang, aku merasa tidak enak karena telah membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama". Kata Gakupo

Luka melambaikan tangannya pada Gakupo

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Gakupo

"Aku tahu, ikutlah denganku.." kata Luka, sepertinya ia sudah memikirkan suatu rencana

.

.

.

Mereka pergi ke toko bunga

"Gakupo! L-Lihatlah, bunga-bunga ini cantik sekali dan juga sangat banyak!". Seru Luka

"Ya, tapi aku tidak begitu tertarik". Kata Gakupo

"_Gomen_". Kata Luka

"Jadi, apa kau ingin membelinya?" tanya Gakupo

"T-Tidak, tidak usah". Kata Luka malu-malu, wajahnya merona merah

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu". Kata Gakupo

Luka menatap Gakupo, wajahnya masih merona

"Kau jangan memaksakan diri. Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kupikir kita harus segera pulang". Kata Luka

"Tidak, hari ini aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk minta maaf atas kejadian 2 hari yang lalu di restoran itu". Kata Gakupo sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah Luka

"Gakupo-sama, apa yang kau lakukan?!". Seru Luka, wajahnya kembali merona

"HEI! Apakah kita telah melewatkan sesuatu". Kata 3 orang gadis yang kebetulan lewat melihat mereka berdua

Gakupo melihat mereka dan menatapnya. Gadis-gadis itu, mereka bertiga adalah para fans di sekolahnya. Ia sering memanggil mereka dengan _Kittens_

"JANGAN PEDULIKAN KAMI, LANJUTKAN SAJA ACARA KALIAN!". Seru gadis-gadis itu sambil berjalan pergi

"Baiklah, barusan mereka bilang tinggalkan saja kami dan lanj...". Gakupo berkata, namun tiba-tiba saja Luka malah memukul wajah Gakupo dengan tas miliknya

"Kau ini benar-benar _playboy_, kejar saja gadis-gadis itu!". Seru Luka sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Gakupo

"Matilah aku! TT_TT". Gakupo meringis sambil memegangi wajahnya yang kesakitan

* * *

Len dan Rin tiba di sebuah gedung bertingkat yang kelihatan cukup tinggi. Gedung tersebut adalah perusahaan milik keluarga Kagamine. Ibu Len bekerja sebagai Direktur utama perusahaan tersebut

"Jadi, dia adalah pacarmu?" tanya Ibu Len, Kagamine Lenka

"Ya, Kaa-san". Jawab Len

"Ah, dia terlihat cantik. Jadi, bagaimana dengan kencan kalian hari ini? Apakah menyenangkan?" tanya Lenka

"**Ya, tadi kami sempat foto bersama".** Tulis Rin

"Huh? Kenapa kau berkomunikasi menggunakan _sketchbook_?" tanya Lenka

Mendengar perkataan Lenka, Rin langsung menundukkan kepalanya

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi buktikanlah hubungan kalian dengan ciuman". Kata Lenka

"Apaa?! Seru Len kaget

"Kalian berdua sudah bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama, jadi menurutku ini adalah hal yang normal". Kata Lenka

"**Kita harus melakukannya sekalipun aku harus membencimu".** Rin menulis dan memperlihatkannya pada Len

"**Aku tidak pernah berbohong pada siapapun sejak aku datang ke panti asuhan, tapi berjanjilah padaku, lain kali jangan pernah lakukan hal ini lagi".** Tulis Rin, sementara ia sedang bersiap-siap untuk mencium Len. Wajah Len merona merah. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, Len mendorong Rin menjauh darinya

"Tidak, ciuman hanya bisa dilakukan oleh 2 orang yang benar-benar saling mencintai. Kaa-san, sebenarnya diantara kami tidak ada hubungan apapun. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku samasekali tidak menyukai Neru". Kata Len

"Aku tahu". Kata Lenka

"Apa?! Jadi Kaa-san sudah tahu?" tanya Len

"Tapi kau harus menerima hukuman atas apa yang telah kau lakukan. Karena aku tahu kalau kau pasti akan melakukannya. Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Aku adalah ibumu. Aku lebih banyak mengetahui tentang dirimu dibandingkan orang lain". Kata Lenka

"Apa hukumannya, Kaa-san?" tanya Len

Lenka hanya tersenyum

* * *

Satu minggu sudah berlalu, hari Jumat pun telah tiba

_**/Vocaloid Junior High School**_

Di sekolah, mereka semua sedang membicarakan tentang rencana liburan musim panas

"Liburan akan tiba 4 hari lagi. Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Miku pada mereka semua

"Tidak ada". Kata Kaito

"Aku juga sama...". kata Gakupo

"Semuanya, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu". Kata Len

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Katakan saja". Kata Meiko

"**Kemarin Lenka Oba-san sudah tahu apa yang telah kami berdua lakukan, dan dia ingin menghukum Len".** Tulis Rin

"EEHH?! Apa?!" seru mereka semua

* * *

Hari sabtu telah tiba. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk memulai liburan musim panas...

"Ding.. dong... (seseorang menekan bel pintu rumah mereka)

"Siapa disana?" tanya Meiko

Gakupo, Len, dan Kaito yang masih berada di dalam kamar mereka segera berjalan menuruni tangga dan menjawabnya

"Apa kau sedang menganggur? Kenapa pagi-pagi buta begini sudah datang ke rumah orang?! Kau ini kurang kerjaan sekali sih!"

Gakupo sangat terkejut. Dari lubang pintu ia melihat ada Luka, Lily, dan Neru sedang bersama dengan Rin, Miku, dan Mikuo. Mereka semua berdiri di teras depan

"Yo!" seru Lily

"Len-kun, tentang hukumannya, hari ini akan dimulai. Lenka oba-san sudah memberitahuku". Kata Neru

"Hi". Kata Luka sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dan menunggu di ruang tengah sambil berbincang-bincang

"Kenapa aku, Rin, dan Mikuo juga ikut diajak?" tanya Miku

"Kau tahu, kita punya waktu 4 hari untuk pergi liburan. Perusahaan keluargaku baru saja membeli sebuah villa yang letaknya dengan pantai. Kita akan menginap disana selama 4 hari 3 malam. Lenka oba-san yang memberitahuku untuk melakukannya". Kata Neru

"...". Len tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun

"Miku, Rin, dan Mikuo. Jadi kau yang mengajak mereka? Selain mereka bertiga, siapa lagi yang akan ikut?" tanya Meiko

"Semakin banyak orang yang ikut, maka acaranya akan semakin meriah". Kata Neru sambil memeluk Len

"Apakah ini hukuman untuk kita semua? Ini terlihat seperti sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Pergi ke pantai". Kata Kaito

"Mungkin kali ini Len akan dipaksa untuk tinggal bersama Neru, meskipun dia tidak mau". Kata Gakupo sambil berbisik

"Jadi, apa kalian semua mau ikut?" tanya Lily

"Aku tidak mau". Kata Gakupo

Lily yang mendengar perkataan Gakupo langsung menunjukkan senyumnya yang terlihat menyeramkan, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah tali

* * *

Di dalam mobil

"Lily nee. Kenapa Gakupo-sama diikat seperti itu?" tanya Luka, ia terlihat cemas

"Supaya dia tidak memberontak dan ikut pergi bersama kita". Kata Lily

"Ini sangat kejam! TT_TT" kata Gakupo

Mereka pun memulai perjalanan liburan menuju pantai

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Summer Holiday(Part 1): Story Time

**Chapter 7: Summer Holiday (Part1) - Story Time**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Drama

**Pairings :**

Mikuo x Miku

Kaito x Meiko

Len x Rin

Gakupo x Luka

Oliver x Lily

Nero x Neru

Akaito x Gumi

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan liburan menuju pantai sudah menghabiskan waktu selama berjam-jam. Di dalam mobil, Miku, Meiko, dan Luka sedang berbincang-bincang satu sama lain. Mikuo dan Rin tidur sepanjang perjalanan. Lily mengemudi di sepanjang perjalanan. Kaito sibuk membaca beberapa buku yang sempat ia bawa dari rumah. Len dan Neru tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Sedangkan Gakupo masih dalam keadaan terikat, tidak dapat bergerak dengan bebas. Ia terlihat seperti ingin memberontak

"Gakupo, ayolah. Kau jangan berpikir kalau ini adalah hukuman. Ini akan menjadi liburan yang sangat menyenangkan". Kata Kaito sambil menutup bukunya

"Tidaaaakkk! Lily, akan kubunuh kau karena sudah membuatku sengsara seperti ini!". Seru Gakupo

"Gakupo, kau ini sangat berisik! Jika kau tidak bisa diam, biarkan aku menutup mulutmu". Kata Lily sambil mengeluarkan sebuah isolasi dari tas miliknya dan bersiap-siap menempelkannya pada mulut Gakupo. Sementara Gakupo masih meronta-ronta tak karuan. Ia sudah pasrah dengan keadaannya saat ini

"Diamlah Gakupo". Kata Lily sambil menempelkan isolasi tersebut

Rin dan Mikuo yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur mereka, melihat keadaan Gakupo yang meronta-ronta seperti anak kecil yang sedang diculik. Mereka pun tertawa

"Lily-nee". Kata Luka

"Breaninya kua mlukakun nii twerhadap kwu". Kata Gakupo

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Miku

"Beraninya kau melakukan ini terhadapku. Mungkin itu yang dia katakan". Kata Meiko

"Aku setuju dengan Gakupo". Kata Len

"**Ini akan menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan".** Tulis Rin

"Diamlah, _baka onna_". Kata Len

"**APA?! BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU?! KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU KESAL! JELAS-JELAS ****SEMUA ****INI ADALAH KESALAHANMU!".** Tulis Rin, ia terlihat marah

"Terserah kau saja!". Seru Len

"Semuanya! Ayo kita bersenang-senang!". Seru Neru

"_Haaaiiii_!". Seru mereka semua

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Lily memarkir mobilnya di tempat parkir kendaraan. Setelah itu, mereka mengeluarkan koper-koper dan tas-tas dari bagasi belakang mobil dan segera berjalan menuju villa. Melihat pemandangan di pantai yang begitu indah, mereka semua sangat terkagum-kagum

"Waaahhh! _Umi_ _desu_! _Kireiii_!" seru Miku

"**Benar-benar sangat indah**". Tulis Rin

"Twolong luepaskuan isoiluasi nii duari mwulutkwu". Kata Gakupo

"Apa?" tanya Kaito

"Dia bilang tolong lepaskan isolasi ini dari mulutku". Kata Meiko, sementara Kaito berjalan mendekati Gakupo dan melepaskan isolasi yang menutupi mulutnya

"**Meiko, bagaimana kau bisa mengerti apa yang dia katakan?"** tulis Rin

"Tentu saja Meiko mengerti. Kita berempat sudah tinggal bersama sejak dari kecil". Kata Len

"**Aku tidak sedang bicara denganmu, **_**baka**_**!"** tulis Rin sambil memperlihatkannya pada Len

"Karena aku sudah mengenalnya dari dulu". Kata Meiko

"Baiklahh! Sekarang saatnya untuk pembagian kamar". Kata Neru

Mereka tiba di teras depan Villa. Neru segera mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku rok nya dan membuka pintu Villa. Setelah pintu terbuka, mereka masuk ke dalam sambil meletakkan koper-koper dan tas-tas milik mereka di ruang tengah

.

.

.

Di kamar wanita…

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mengatur tempat tidur kalian. Aku akan tidur di ranjang pertama. Lily-san di ranjang kedua sebelahku. Luka di ranjang ketiga sebelah Lily-san. Miku di ranjang keempat sebelah Luka. Rin di ranjang kelima sebelah Miku, dan Meiko di ranjang terakhir sebelah Rin". Kata Neru

"**Yaaayyy! Aku tidur di sebelah Miku"**. Rin menulis dan memperlihatkannya pada Miku, Miku hanya tersenyum melihatnya

"Bagaimana dengan Gakupo-sama, Len, Kaito, dan Mikuo?" tanya Luka

"Mereka tidur di kamar lain". Kata Lily

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di kamar pria...

"Baiklah! Saatnya untuk merapikan barang-barang". Kata Gakupo

"Aku paling malas kalau harus melakukan ini". Kata Len

"Bersemangatlah". Kata Gakupo

"Kau juga, bersemangatlah. Jangan hanya bisa menyemangati orang lain saja. Semangati juga dirimu sendiri". Kata Len sambil mengejek

Gakupo menatap Mikuo yang sedang duduk di ranjang sebelahnya. Mikuo terlihat sedih. Kaito yang menyadari hal itu segera berjalan mendekati Mikuo dan duduk di sebelahnya

"Mikuo. Bersemangatlah, kenapa kau terlihat begitu sedih?" tanya Kaito, sementara Mikuo hanya menghela napas pelan

"Apa karena Miku dan Rin tidak ada disini? Bersemangatlah, Mikuo. Jangan terus-terusan sedih seperti ini". Kata Gakupo sambil mengelus bahu Mikuo

* * *

Malam harinya waktu makan malam telah tiba, mereka semua berkumpul di teras depan Villa yang berhadapan langsung dengan pantai

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang ingin bercerita? Kalau ada silahkan". Kata Neru sambil menyiapkan _barbeque_

"Cerita?" tanya Kaito sambil meletakkan kembali gelas minumannya

"Ya". Kata Neru sambil menggigit jarinya

"Jadi, siapa yang mau cerita duluan?" tanya Meiko

"Akuu!" seru Gakupo

"Apakah kalian bisa ceritakan tentang masa kecil kalian?" tanya Miku

Mikuo yang mendengarnya hanya Mengangguk

"**Ya, sejak kita ****bertiga ****adalah anggota baru di kelompok kalian".** Tulis Rin

"...". Len tidak bicara sepatah kata pun dari tadi

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang mulai cerita. Kalian tahu, kami semua sudah berteman sejak kecil. Aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Len saat masih SD, sampai sekarang dia bahkan tidak pernah berubah". Kata Neru sambil tersenyum

"_Urusai_". Kata Len ketus

"Setelah itu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miku

"Sejak saat itu aku mulai menyukainya, tapi dia selalu saja menolakku. Len bilang dia masih belum tertarik dengan seseorang". Kata Neru

"Oh". Kata Miku

"Lalu tentang Gakupo, Kaito, dan juga Len. Kalian pasti sangat penasaran bukan? Baiklah, akan kuceritakan. Keluargaku dan keluarga mereka sangat dekat. Selain itu, anak-anak seperti mereka juga butuh pengawasan. Selama ini aku yang selalu mengawasi dan menjaga mereka, karena itulah kami masih tinggal bersama sampai sekarang ini". Kata Meiko

"Anak-anak?" Tanya Kaito

"Ya, bagiku kalian bertiga masih seperti anak-anak. Keluarga mereka juga bilang kalau aku yang selalu menjaga putra mereka dengan baik. Sejak saat itu kami tumbuh bersama dan menjadi teman dekat". Kata Meiko

"Waahhh! Cerita yang bagus". Kata Lily

"Bicara tentang masa kecil. Ketika masih berusia 7 tahun, aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Dia sangat cantik, kami berteman dan sering pergi bermain bersama". Kata Gakupo

"**Semuda itu?"** tulis Rin

"Tapi pada suatu hari dia menghilang pergi entah kemana. Meskipun dia sudah berjanji padaku kalau dia takkan pernah pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi aku sangat menyukainya, dan sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah percaya pada gadis lain selain Meiko". Kata Gakupo sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"A-Aku turut prihatin". Kata Luka

Gakupo menatap Luka

"Ah! Maafkan aku juga karena waktu itu aku sudah memukulmu". Kata Luka sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, lagipula aku sudah melupakannya dan itu juga adalah kesalahanku". Kata Gakupo

Lily menatap Gakupo

* * *

Selesai bercerita tentang pengalaman masa kecil. Mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam Villa dan berganti ke acara selanjutnya. Meiko baru saja kembali dari dapur sambil berjalan keluar membawa beberapa botol _sake_ dan gelas minuman

"Semuanya, ayo kita minum!" seru Meiko sambil menuangkan _sake_ ke dalam gelas minumannya

"Minum?! Maaf, aku dan Mikuo tidak bisa. Rin juga". Seru Miku

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya". Gakupo berkata namun mereka semua masih tetap menolak

"_Haaii_, aku juga mau coba". Kata Neru sambil memberikan gelas minuman pada Len

"_Urusai_!" kata Len

Rin yang melihat mereka ikut-ikutan minum pun tidak mau kalah. Dengan segera ia mengambil gelas dan menuangkan _sake_ ke dalamnya, lalu ia meneguknya

"R-Rin?" Tanya Miku, ia sedikit panik

"**Akan kuterima tantangan kalian".** Tulis Rin

"Tantangan? Apakah ada?" Tanya Miku

Mikuo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum

.

.

.

2 jam kemudian mereka semua mabuk, kecuali Miku dan Mikuo...

"Baiklah! Sekarang ceritakan rahasia kalian!" seru Lily

"Pacar.. hikss". Kata Meiko

"Aku belum punya pacar". Kata Kaito

"A-Aku jugaa". Gakupo berkata namun tiba-tiba saja Lily meninju wajah Gakupo

"G-Gakupo-sama". Kata Luka

"Mikuo, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Kaito

Mikuo menatap Miku, wajahnya merona merah. Kemudian ia menggoyangkan kepalanya

"?". Miku merasa heran

"Pacarku adalah Len". Kata Neru

"Pacarku yah.. hmm, untuk sekarang dan selamanya tidak akan ada seorangpun". Kata Len

"Len-kun _Hidoooiii_". Kata Neru

"Bagaimana denganmu, Rin?" Tanya Meiko

"**tidak ada seorangpun".** Tulis Rin

.

.

.

Gakupo benar-benar mabuk berat. Seandainya saja Lily tidak melihatnya, ia hampir ketiduran di lantai ruang tengah

"Dia ini memang seperti anak-anak. Aku akan mengantarnya ke kamar". Kata Lily sambil membantu Gakupo berdiri dari lantai

"Apa kau perlu bantuan?" Tanya Kaito

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Hei _baka_, cepatlah berdiri!" kata Lily

"Mikuo, aku mau tidur dulu. Rin, ayo kita kembali ke kamar. Ini sudah sangat malam". Kata Miku sambil berjalan pergi

Rin dan Mikuo segera beranjak dari sofa tempat mereka duduk dan berjalan pergi menuju kamar

"Aku mau ke dapur dulu. Neru, tolong kau bantu aku cuci piring-piring dan gelas-gelas ini. Aku agak sibuk, masih ada pekerjaan lain yang harus kukerjakan. Jadi aku perlu sedikit bantuan". Kata Meiko

"Mengerti". Kata Neru

"Aku akan membantumu". Kata Kaito

"Aku sangat lelah, mau kembali ke kamar". Kata Len sambil berjalan pergi

"Aku juga mau membantu". Kata Luka

* * *

Sementara itu, di kamar wanita…

"**Aku mau keluar sebentar, tunggulah disini"**. Tulis Rin

Mikuo masuk ke dalam kamar, tiba-tiba saja ia berjalan mendekati Miku

"Mikuo? Apa kau mabuk?!" Tanya Miku, ia terkejut

Tiba-tiba saja Mikuo mendorong Miku membentur tembok kamar

"M-Mikuo? K-Kapan kau minum?" Tanya Miku

.

.

.

Di kamar pria…

"Lebih baik kau mulai menyukai adikku atau.." Lily berkata, namun melihat Gakupo yang sudah tertidur pulas, Ia lalu membaringkan Gakupo ke atas tempat tidur

Lily menatap wajah Gakupo yang sedang tertidur. Ia merendahkan wajahnya untuk menatap Gakupo lebih dekat. Tak lama kemudian air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dapur, Meiko, Neru dan Kaito masih mencuci beberapa piring dan gelas

"Luka, bisa tolong panggilkan Lily-san kemari. Kita butuh bantuan". Kata Meiko

"Aku akan memanggilnya". Kata Luka sambil berjalan menuju kamar

.

.

.

Di kamar…

"Lily-nee, Meiko bil…". Luka menghentikan perkataannya. Dari balik pintu kamar ia melihat apa yang sedang terjadi

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi". Kata Lily sambil menangis dan menyentuh wajah Gakupo

"Akulah gadis yang kau temui beberapa tahun lalu. Maaf telah membuatmu menderita. Apa kau ingat?"

Lily menunggu jawaban Gakupo, tapi ia menyadari kalau Gakupo sedang tertidur. Tiba-tiba saja Lily merendahkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Gakupo, kemudian menciumnya

"Kurasa aku mencintaimu". Kata Lily sambil menangis

"N-Nee-san…". Kata Luka yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar, terlihat dari raut wajahnya kalau ia juga menangis. Ia sangat syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Lily menatapnya

Sementara itu di kamar lain, Mikuo mencoba untuk mencium Miku tapi tiba-tiba saja mereka semua mendengar Luka menangis sambil berteriak

"APA MAKSUDNYA SEMUA INI, LILY-NEE!

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Summer Holiday(Part 2): Misunderstanding

**Chapter 8: Summer Holiday (Part 2) - Misunderstanding**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Drama

**Pairings :**

Mikuo x Miku

Kaito x Meiko

Len x Rin

Gakupo x Luka

Oliver x Lily

Nero x Neru

Akaito x Gumi

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

Luka sangat terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ia pun berteriak sambil menangis

"APA MAKSUDNYA SEMUA INI, NEE-SAN?!"

"L-Luka, t-tolong dengarkan aku, aku bisa menjelaskannya". Kata Lily

"TIDAK! Apa maksudnya kalau kau adalah gadis yang ia temui beberapa tahun lalu?! Apa maksudnya kalau kau menyukai dia?! APA MAKSUDNYA SEMUA INI?!" tanya Luka, ia terlihat seperti tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun

"Luka, a-aku..". Lily berkata sambil menangis

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, NEE-SAN!" Luka berteriak

Gakupo yang mendengar teriakan Luka barusan tiba-tiba saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Luka menatap Gakupo kemudian ia berlari keluar dari kamar

"Luka! Tunggu!" seru Lily

Luka tidak mendengarkan perkataan Lily. Ia terus berlari keluar dari kamar dan tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya sehingga ia menabrak Len yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kamarnya. Len menatap wajah Luka yang terlihat sedang menangis

"Luka, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Len bertanya namun Luka tidak menjawabnya, ia masih terus berlari menuju kamarnya

* * *

Sementara itu di kamar wanita...

"Mikuo, hentikan semua ini! Di luar sana telah terjadi sesuatu. Ayo kita keluar!" seru Miku sambil mendorong tubuh Mikuo

Mikuo membiarkan Miku pergi. Miku berlari keluar dari kamar, sementara Mikuo mengikuti di belakangnya

.

.

.

Di kamar pria...

Miku dan Mikuo melihat teman-teman mereka sedang berkumpul di dalam kamar

"Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa Luka menangis?!" tanya Gakupo, ia juga terkejut

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, cepat kau cari dia". Kata Lily sambil menangis

"Kemana dia pergi?" tanya Gakupo

"Hmm, tadi dia lewat jalan sebelah sana". Kata Len sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke lorong sebelah kiri

Gakupo segera berjalan keluar kamar dan mencari Luka. Sementara itu Lily masih menangis, mereka semua mencoba untuk menenangkannya

.

.

.

Gakupo tiba di depan pintu kamar dan mencoba untuk membukanya, namun Luka mengunci pintunya dari dalam

"Luka?! Luka! Apa yang terjadi?!" kata Gakupo sambil mengetuk pintu kamar

"Pergilah!" seru Luka sambil menangis

Gakupo menunggu di luar selama beberapa menit, namun sepertinya Luka tetap tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya

Gakupo memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya

"Semuanya, aku ada permintaan. Kalian semua tolong keluar sebentar. Lily, kau jangan kemana-mana, tetaplah di sini". Kata Gakupo

Mereka semua merasa heran

"_Onegai_". Kata Gakupo

* * *

Mereka semua keluar dari kamar, kecuali Lily

"Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?" Gakupo bertanya namun Lily hanya menatapnya

"Hei, aku belum pernah melihatmu menangis sebelumnya". Kata Gakupo

"Kau tahu, a-aku..". kata Lily

"Jangan menangis". Gakupo berkata sambil menyentuh wajah Lily dengan telapak tangannya, Lily merasa sedikit tenang. Ia pun kembali tersenyum

"Di saat seperti ini kau selalu bisa membuatku merasa jauh lebih tenang". Kata Lily

"Eh?! Tunggu, j-jangan bilang kalau kau adalah...". Gakupo sangat terkejut

"Benar, aku adalah gadis itu". Lily berkata sambil menangis namun tersenyum

"Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali dan kau masih mengingatnya, huh?". Kata Gakupo

"Tapi kenapa saat itu kau malah pergi meninggalkanku? Bukankah sebelumnya kau pernah berjanji padaku kalau kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun". Kata Gakupo, ia terlihat sedikit marah

"A-Aku..". Lily berkata, belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, Gakupo memeluknya

"G-Gakupo". Kata Lily

"Aku sangat merindukanmu". Kata Gakupo sambil memeluk Lily

Lily kembali menangis, ia mendorong Gakupo menjauh darinya

"Tidak, ini salah! Luka adalah jodohmu". Kata Lily

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskannya". Kata Gakupo

"Tapi takdir telah menentukannya". Lily berkata sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, di jari manisnya terdapat sebuah cincin berwarna perak

"Cincin itu.. K-Kau sudah...". kata Gakupo, ia sangat terkejut

"Aku sudah tunangan sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Orangtua ku yang menjodohkanku dengan seorang pemuda yang bahkan samasekali tidak kukenal. Kau ingin tahu kenapa saat itu aku pergi meninggalkanmu? Itu karena kami semua pergi ke Amerika untuk bertemu dengannya, calon suamiku. Kami ditakdirkan untuk terus bersama, meskipun kami tidak menyukai satu sama lain". Kata Lily sambil menangis

"Lily". Kata Gakupo

"Sekarang sudah saatnya bagi Luka untuk meneruskan jejakku. Tapi ketika melihatmu, aku tahu kalau Luka sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu, karena menurutku kau ini memang sempurna dan pantas untuknya". Lily berkata sambil menangis namun tersenyum

"T-Tapi.." Gakupo berkata namun Lily segera membalas perkataannya

"Akulah yang telah membuatmu merasakan penderitaan karena kehilangan cinta pertamamu. Alasan kenapa selama ini kau selalu bermain-main dengan para gadis, itu karena kau samasekali tidak menaruh rasa percaya sedikit pun pada mereka. Tapi setidaknya tolong berikan kesempatan pada adikku untuk menutupi luka lama yang membekas di hatimu itu. Sekarang pergi dan temuilah dia". Kata Lily sambil mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum

Gakupo menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali, kemudian ia berlari keluar kamar mencari Luka. Lily yang mengetahui kalau Gakupo akan pergi mencari Luka hanya bisa tersenyum, tapi dari raut wajahnya terlihat kalau ia sedikit menangis. Mereka semua kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat Gakupo tidak ada disana, mereka menatap Lily yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menangis dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya

.

.

.

Di kamar wanita...

Gakupo tiba di depan pintu kamar dan mengetuknya

"Luka! Luka! Tolong dengarkan aku. Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Tolong buka pintunya". Kata Gakupo

Pintu kamar terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Luka mengintip dari balik pintu, matanya sedikit bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. Gakupo masuk ke dalam dan memeluk Luka, ia membiarkan Luka menangis di pelukannya, kemudian Luka memeluk balik Gakupo

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Lily segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi

"Luka, aku minta maaf atas kejadian semalam". Kata Lily

"Tidak apa-apa, Nee-san. Aku juga salah karena tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu". Kata Luka

"Apa kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Lily

"Ya". Jawab Luka

"Nee-san, apa kau benar-benar harus pergi sekarang?" tanya Luka

"Tentu saja. Tunanganku sudah tiba, aku tidak bisa membuat dia menungguku terlalu lama". Kata Lily sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

Mereka semua mengintip dari balik pintu

"**Ini sangat sedih".** Tulis Rin

"Diamlah, _baka onna_!" seru Len

"**Apaaa?! Kau ini sangat menyebalkan!"** tulis Rin

"Ssshh, kalian berdua diamlah, jangan berisik!" seru Kaito

"Pada akhirnya semua akan baik-baik saja". Kata Meiko

"Huhuhu". Kata Neru sambil berpura-pura menangis

Miku dan Mikuo hanya tersenyum

.

.

.

Mereka berkumpul di teras depan Villa untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Lily

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, hati-hati di jalan". Kata Gakupo

"_Ja-ne_, tolong jaga adikku atau aku akan menghajarmu lagi!" kata Lily sambil mengejek

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan menjaganya, jangan kuatir". Kata Gakupo

Lily berjalan menuju mobilnya. Kaito dan Neru mengikutinya, mereka membantu Lily membawa barang-barang miliknya dan segera menaruhnya di bagasi belakang mobil. Setelah itu mereka berdua segera kembali ke dalam Villa

* * *

Jam makan malam telah tiba, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang makan

"Yahh, kalau tidak ada Lily-san acaranya jadi kurang seru". Kata Neru

"**Kau ini berisik sekali sih! Kau daritadi sudah mengatakannya sampai berkali-kali!"** tulis Rin

"Huh? Kau mau memulai keributan lagi. Dasar _sketchbook maniac_". Kata Neru sambil mengejek

"**KAU BILANG APA BARUSAN, HAH?! **_**SKETCHBOOK MANIAC**_**?! DASAR PENGUNTIT!"** Tulis Rin, ia terlihat marah

"Pada akhirnya, aku yang akan bersama Len-kun". Kata Neru sambil memeluk Len

"N-Neru!" Len terkejut karena Neru tiba-tiba saja memeluknya

"Ada yang mau es-krim?" Tanya Meiko yang baru saja keluar dari dapur

"Akuuu!" seru Kaito

"Aku tidak mau". Kata Gakupo

"Mikuo, kau mau es-krim?" Miku bertanya. Mikuo mengangguk, wajahnya merona merah

"?" Miku merasa heran akan tingkah Mikuo

Rin mengambil es-krim bungkus warna kuning yang terletak di tengah-tengah meja makan, tapi Len sudah mengambilnya duluan

"_Baka onna_! Itu punyaku!" seru Len

**"Lepaskaaann! Itu milikku!"** tulis Rin

Rin dan Len bertengkar karena memperebutkan es-krim yang terletak di tengah meja makan. Setelah sekian lama tarik-menarik, bungkus es-krim pun sobek, es-krim mereka terjatuh ke lantai dan meleleh

"Aaahh! Es-krim ku TT!" seru Len

Neru melihat mereka dan menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia tersenyum

"Sekarang waktunya untuk karaoke!" seru Neru

"_Haaiii_!" kata mereka semua

* * *

Mereka segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Di atas sana terdapat sebuah ruang tamu yang terlihat cukup besar. Ada TV LCD berlayar ukuran besar, DVD player, sound system, beberapa MIC, serta beberapa sofa, meja dan karpet besar berwarna merah yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan, mirip seperti ruang karaoke

"**Di sini bahkan ada ruang karaoke. Benar-benar hebat".** Tulis Rin

"Tentu saja". Kata Neru

"**AKU TIDAK BERTANYA PADAMU, AKU BERTANYA PADA LEN".** Tulis Rin

"Ah, siapa?" tanya Len sambil mengejek

"**AAAHH! Kalian berdua sangat menyebalkan!"** Rin menulis dan memperlihatkannya pada Neru dan Len

"Aku senang mendengarnya.. hahaha!" kata Len kembali mengejek

Neru menatap Mereka

5 jam kemudian, mereka selesai karaoke dan membersihkan sampah-sampah yang berserakan di dalam ruangan. Setelah itu mereka segera kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan beristirahat

* * *

Di kamar wanita...

Jam setengah 5 pagi, tiba-tiba saja Rin terbangun dari tidurnya karena ia ingin ke kamar kecil. Ia menatap keadaan sekelilingnya. Miku, Luka, dan Meiko masih tertidur pulas. Tapi ia melihat Neru tidak ada di tempat tidurnya

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kamar pria, Len masih tertidur. Pintu kamar mereka memang dikunci dari dalam, namun mereka tidak mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Neru diam-diam menyimpan kunci duplikat kamar mereka. Neru tiba di depan pintu kamar dan memasukkan kunci ke dalam kenop pintu lalu memutarnya. Pintu kamar pun terbuka. Ia melihat mereka semua (Gakupo, Kaito, Len, dan Mikuo) masih tertidur pulas

"Neru?" tanya Len yang tiba-tiba saja terbangun dari tidurnya

"Ikutlah denganku". Kata Neru

"Tapi ini masih pagi sekali, ada apa?" tanya Len

Mereka berjalan keluar kamar dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Di sana terdapat beberapa jendela dan sebuah pintu besar yang menghubungkan jalan menuju balkon. Dari balik jendela laut terlihat begitu indah, sedangkan bulan bersinar cukup terang

"Hei, apa in...". Len berkata namun Neru menghentikan perkataannya

"Aku tahu"

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Len, ia terlihat kebingungan

* * *

Sementara itu, Rin sedang memeriksa keadaan teman-temannya. Ingin memastikan kalau mereka sudah bangun atau belum. Lalu ia pun berjalan keluar menuju kamar pria. Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat Gakupo, Kaito, dan Mikuo masih tertidur. Namun Len tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Rin berjalan dan memeriksa setiap ruangan untuk mencari Neru dan Len, tetapi tidak menemukan mereka berada di lantai 1. Rin segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Di sana terdapat ruang tamu yang semalam mereka gunakan untuk karaoke. Dari balik jendela, ia dapat melihat Neru dan Len sedang berbincang-bincang di balkon. Pintu balkon tidak ditutup, angin berhembus sedikit kencang ke dalam ruangan dan mengibaskan rambut Rin. Rin bersembunyi di balik salah satu jendela yang tertutup kain korden dan terletak tidak jauh dari pintu balkon. Ia mencuri dengar sedikit pembicaraan mereka

.

.

.

Sementara itu di balkon...

"Aku tahu, kau pasti menyukai Rin". Kata Neru

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya". Kata Len

"Ya, kau menyukai dia". Kata Neru sambil tersenyum

"A-Aku..". kata Len

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dari kecil. Aku bahkan mencoba segala sesuatu demi kau supaya kau menyukaiku. Tapi kupikir semua itu akan sia-sia saja, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyerah". Neru berkata sambil menangis namun tersenyum

"Hei, jangan menangis". Kata Len sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan Neru

"Tapi semakin aku berkata menyerah pada diriku sendiri, akan semakin banyak rasa sakit yang menusuk hatiku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyemangati diriku sendiri untuk tetap menyukaimu di setiap saat". Kata Neru sambil menangis namun tersenyum

Rin melihat dan mendengar sedikit pembicaraan mereka dari balik jendela. Tiba-tiba saja Len memeluk Neru, Rin yang melihatnya sangat terkejut

"Bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi... Aaahh! Perasaan wanita memang sulit untuk dimengerti. Kumohon jangan menangis lagi, dan soal Rin? Tentu saja, aku tidak menyukainya". Kata Len

Rin yang mendengarnya sangat terkejut. Ia merasa kalau saat ini hatinya seperti sedang ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum yang teramat tajam, ia pun segera berlari dari sana dan kembali ke kamarnya

Di balkon, Neru masih menangis sambil memeluk Len dan berbisik kecil padanya. Len tidak mendengarnya

"Pembohong"

* * *

Di kamar wanita...

Rin berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Miku dan duduk di atasnya. Miku tiba-tiba saja terbangun

"R-Rin?" Miku bertanya sambil mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk. Ia menatap Rin sekilas, dari raut wajahnya terlihat kalau saat ini ia sedang menangis

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Miku, namun Rin malah menangis. Miku pun kembali tertidur karena masih merasa mengantuk

.

.

.

10 menit sudah berlalu, Rin masih belum berhenti menangis. Tak lama kemudian Neru dan Len tiba di luar kamar

"Tidurlah, aku mau kembali ke kamarku". Kata Len

Mereka membuka pintu kamar, Neru dan Len amat terkejut. Dari luar pintu kamar, mereka melihat Rin sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menangis memeluk bantalnya

"R-Rin, kau kenapa?" tanya Neru

"_Baka onna_?" tanya Len

Rin menatap Len, ia pun menangis terisak-isak

"Eh, kau kenapa? Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan terhadapmu?" tanya Len, ia terlihat kebingungan

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Ok, readers. sampe disini dlu yah  
**

**kalo kalian ada yang bertanya-tanya kpn Gumi akan mncul, yap! sbntar lgi. kalo Akaito? dia mnculnya msih lama, mngkin dtengah2 konflik crita**

**mohon review nya, minna?**


	9. Summer Holiday(Part 3): Last Party

**Meet ktemu lgi, readers :D**

**Ini dia, chapter 9**

**Maaf ya jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan anda**

**Meet reading, Minna ^_^**

**Story start!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Summer Holiday (Part 3) - Last Party**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Drama

**Pairings :**

Mikuo x Miku

Kaito x Meiko

Len x Rin

Gakupo x Luka

Oliver x Lily

Nero x Neru

Akaito x Gumi

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

Rin menangis terisak-isak karena ia menyangka kalau Len benar-benar tidak suka padanya. Neru dan Len mencoba untuk menenangkan Rin, namun ia tidak mau berhenti menangis. Rin pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke tempat tidur Miku, kemudian ia duduk di sampingnya

"Rin, kau kenapa?" tanya Miku yang tiba-tiba saja terbangun dari tidurnya

Rin menatap Len sambil menangis

"Eh? Kenapa kau menangis? Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan terhadapmu?" tanya Len, ia juga sedikit cemas karena melihat Rin yang terus-terusan menangis daritadi

"Maaf, tolong berikan waktu pada Rin untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Rin, ayo kita tidur. Kau masih mengantuk kan?" tanya Miku

"Ah, _gomen_, aku harus kembali ke kamarku". Kata Len sambil berjalan pergi

"Sampai jumpa, Len-kun". Kata Neru sambil menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya

"Kau pasti bermimpi buruk lagi tentang Len". Kata Neru

Rin mengellengkan kepalanya, lalu ia berbaring di tempat tidur Miku dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut

"Rin, kau mau tidur di sini?" tanya Miku, ia menatap Rin yang masih menangis dari balik selimut

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lagipula ranjang ini terlalu besar untuk ditempati oleh satu orang. Selamat malam".

Miku menatap Neru

"_Oyasumi_, Neru". Kata Miku

* * *

Di kamar pria...

Pagi harinya, Gakupo bangun duluan. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat, setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian tidurnya, ia pun segera membangunkan teman-teman sekamarnya, kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar teman-temannya yang lain dan membangunkan mereka semua

"_Ohayoouuu_ semuanyaa". Kata Gakupo sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mereka

"Siapa itu? Pagi-pagi begini berisik sekali sih" tanya Miku sambil mengusap matanya dan berdiri dari tempat tidur

"Ini aku, Gakupo. Meiko yang menyuruhku untuk membangunkan kalian semua, sarapan pagi sudah siap". Kata Gakupo

"G-Gakupo sama barusan mengetuk pintu?" tanya Luka yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya

"Akan kubuka pintunya". Kata Miku

.

.

.

Neru dan Meiko sudah berada di ruang makan. Miku, Rin dan Luka masih berada di dalam kamar. Miku sedang membangunkan Rin yang saat ini masih tertidur, sedangkan Luka sedang bersiap-siap untuk ke kamar mandi

"Neru dan teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggu di ruang makan. Rin kumohon, cepatlah bangun. Nanti sarapannya keburu habis!" seru Miku sambil mengguncangkan Tubuh Rin

Rin terbangun karena teriakan Miku barusan. Ia mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk

"Ayo kita mandi". Kata Miku sambil mengenggam tangan Rin

"Tunggu kami! Kami mau mandi dulu!" seru Miku sambil berjalan keluar menuju kamar mandi

"Baiklah". Kata Gakupo

Menyadari kalau Miku dan Rin sudah pergi duluan ke kamar mandi meninggalkannya, Luka pun segera berdiri lalu mengambil handuk dan perlengkapan mandi yang terletak di atas meja seberang tempat tidurnya, ia berjalan keluar kamar menyusul Miku dan Rin. Di luar kamar, Luka berpapasan dengan Gakupo

"Hei". Kata Gakupo

"_O-Ohayou_, Gakupo sama". Kata Luka, wajahnya merona merah. Sementara itu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi di mana Miku dan Rin berada

"Oh _Kami-sama_, panggilannya terhadapku bahkan samasekali tidak berubah". Kata Gakupo sambil menghela napas

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang makan...

"_Ohayou_ semuanya". Kata Neru

"Membangunkan mereka semua ternyata memang tidak mudah ya, Gakupo". Kata Meiko

"_Itada kimasu_!" seru Kaito

"Sarapan paginya banyak sekali, aku suka". Kata Miku

"_Ohayou_". Kata Len

"_Ohayou, baka onna_". Len menatap Rin dan berkata padanya, tapi Rin malah mengabaikannya

"Heh? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Len

Tak lama kemudian, mereka mulai sarapan...

"_Itada Kimasu_!" seru Gakupo

"_Itada kimasu_". Kata Luka

"Wahh! Masakan Meiko sungguh lezat. Ternyata kau memang berbakat". Kata Miku

"Aku sudah biasa memasak yang seperti ini di rumah, sejak tinggal bersama dengan mereka bertiga. Bagiku itu adalah hal yang biasa". Kata Meiko

"Tidak, aku setuju dengan Miku. Meiko, kau memang berbakat, pandai memasak. Selain itu masakanmu juga sangat enak". Kata Kaito

Wajah Meiko pun merona merah karena perkataan Kaito barusan

"_Y-Yamete_".

Di tengah-tengah sarapannya, Miku menyadari kalau ia seperti melupakan sesuatu...

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong di mana Mikuo?" tanya Miku

Mereka semua yang sedang duduk di ruang makan pada terkejut

"Astaga! Kami melupakan dia!" seru Mereka semua

"Aku akan pergi mencarinya sebentar, kalian semua tunggulah di sini". Kata Miku

"Baiklah". Kata Meiko

* * *

Sementara itu di luar Villa, Mikuo sedang duduk bersandar di salah satu kursi panjang yang dekat dengan pantai. Miku yang melihatnya dari kejauhan segera berjalan menghampirinya...

"Mikuo, kau tidak lapar? Ayo makan!" seru Miku sambil mengajaknya

Mikuo sepertinya tidak mendengarkan perkataan Miku, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Di tangan kanannya terlihat kalau ia seperti sedang mengenggam sesuatu

"Mikuo?" tanya Miku

Mikuo terkejut dan menatap Miku dengan ketakutan

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" tanya Miku

Mikuo mengellengkan kepalanya

"Ayo kita kembali ke dalam, teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggu". Kata Miku sambil mengenggam tangan Mikuo dan mengajaknya masuk ke ruang makan

.

.

.

Miku dan Mikuo tiba di ruang makan...

"Kau kemana saja, Mikuo? Daritadi kami semua terus mencarimu di mana pun". Kata Kaito

Mikuo menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian ia duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang ada di meja makan

"Baiklah, acara selanjutnya setelah sarapan adalah... berenang di pantai! _Umi desu_! Mari kita bersenang-senang!" seru Neru

"Heh?" tanya Miku

"Seluruh area di sekitar Villa ini sudah dibeli oleh perusahaan keluarga Akita. Kita bisa menggunakannya untuk menikmati waktu liburan. Dan itulah alasan kenapa kita semua diajak pergi berlibur kemari". Kata Gakupo

"Kau benar". Kata Kaito

"Hmmm". Kata Meiko sambil berpikir

* * *

Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka semua berkumpul di pantai...

"Waaahhh! _Sugeee_,... baju renang!" seru Gakupo

"Kau ini, bersikaplah lebih sopan sedikit!" kata Kaito sambil memukul kepala Gakupo

"_Ittaii_! Sakit, Kaito!" seru Gakupo sambil memegangi kepalanya

"Membosankan". Kata Len

"U-Uhm... a-ano". Luka terlihat malu-malu

"Luka! Kau terlihat mengagumkan!" kata Neru sambil memeluk Luka

"Semuanya sangat bersemangat". Kata Meiko

"Ayo kita berenang!" seru Miku

"**Ayo!"** tulis Rin

"**Mari kita bersenang-senang!"**

Len melihat tulisan Rin, sementara itu Rin menatap Len. Tapi Rin masih tetap mengabaikan Len

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia mengabaikanku seperti itu?" tanya Len dalam hati

.

.

.

Sementara itu di laut...

Neru mengguyur Luka dengan air

"Pertarungan di dalam air, Mari kita mulai!" seru Neru

"Neru". Kata Luka, ia terlihat malu-malu

"Ayo kita guyur Luka dan gadis-gadis yang lain, yeaaaahhh!" seru Gakupo sambil mengguyur air pada Neru dan Luka

"Waaahhh! Ini terlalu kuat". Kata Neru, wajahnya merona merah

"Saatnya pembalasan dendam!" seru Neru sambil mengguyur Gakupo dengan air

"Ah! Aku akan membantumu supaya kau tidak kalah!" kata Luka, ia pun bergabung dan bermain dengan mereka

"Ayo kita bergabung dengan mereka juga, Kaito". Kata Meiko sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah". Kata Kaito, sementara itu terlihat ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya

"Eh? Kau kenapa?" tanya Meiko

"T-Tidak apa-apa". Kata Kaito

Len masih berdiri di pantai dan menatap teman-temannya yang sedang bermain di laut. Neru melihatnya, ia berjalan menuju pantai lalu mendekati Len dan mengenggam tangannya dan berkata pada mereka semua

"Ayo kita main lagi! Kali ini kita guyur Len-kun!" seru Neru

"T-Tidak! N-Neru, apa-apaan kau ini?! seru Len

Mereka semua mengguyur Len dengan air laut, Len pun basah kuyup

.

.

.

Di pantai. Miku, Rin, dan Mikuo sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang letaknya tidak jauh dari villa...

"Apa kalian tidak ingin bergabung dengan mereka, Mikuo, Rin?" tanya Miku

"**Aku tidak tertarik".** Tulis Rin

"Mikuo, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Miku

Mikuo tidak mendengarkan

"Mikuo!" Miku berteriak

Mikuo sangat terkejut karena Miku tiba-tiba saja berteriak padanya

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Miku

Angin berhembus sangat kencang, Mikuo menundukkan kepalanya

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang sore, mereka sudah selesai bermain di pantai dan kembali ke villa...

"Yang tadi itu benar-benar sangat menyenangkan!" kata mereka semua

"Ayo kita makan! Aku sudah lapar". Kata Gakupo

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam". Kata Meiko

"Aku akan membantu". Kata Luka

.

.

.

Jam makan malam pun tiba. Setelah selesai mandi, mereka semua segera berkumpul di ruang makan...

"Meiko, masakanmu memang yang terbaik". Kata Gakupo

"Tidak terlalu". Kata Meiko

"Masakanmu sangat enak". Kata Kaito

"Waahhh!" kata Meiko malu-malu, sementara itu terlihat ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya

"Apa kau membantunya memasak juga, Luka?" tanya Gakupo

"Y-Ya". Jawab Luka

Gakupo mendekati Luka dan mencium pipi sebelah kirinya

"_Arigatou_. Masakannya enak sekali". Kata Gakupo

Luka membatu. Wajahnya merona merah, ia tidak bisa bergerak seperti layaknya sebuah patung

"**Waahhh! Lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan, Gakupo".** Tulis Rin

"Hahaha". Kata Gakupo

Len menatap Rin, tapi Rin masih mengabaikannya. Sementara itu Miku sangat mencemaskan keadaan Mikuo. Akhir-akhir ini selera makan nya kelihatan menurun

"Mikuo, kau tidak makan lagi. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Miku

Mikuo hanya mengangguk

Rin ingin mengambil _barbeque_ yang terletak di tengah meja makan, namun Len sudah mengambilnya duluan

"Eh? Kau mau ini?" tanya Len

Rin mengellengkan kepalanya

"Hei, kenapa kau selalu saja mengabaikanku?" tanya Len

Rin mengabaikan perkataan Len, ia lalu menatap Miku dan tersenyum padanya

"Eh? Rin, kau kenapa?" tanya Miku

Len terlihat sedih karena Rin terus-menerus mengabaikannya, sementara itu Neru menatapnya

* * *

Hari berikutnya...

Tibalah saat nya bagi mereka semua untuk meninggalkan villa dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas selama 4 hari 3 malam

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caranya kita pulang? Saat datang kemari bukankah Lily yang mengantar kita dengan mobilnya? Apa kita harus pulang naik kereta?" tanya Meiko

"Kalian semua tenanglah. Aku sudah mengaturnya". Kata Neru sambil mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna kuning dari saku roknya

"Aku akan menelpon supirku untuk menjemput kita kemari". Katanya, kemudian ia segera menekan nomor dan mulai menelepon, terdengar suara nada sambung. Tak lama kemudian seseorang menjawab telponnya

"_Moshi moshi_, Oji-san. Bisa tolong jemput kami di villa sekarang?...Apa? Perjalanannya akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama?...T-Tidak apa-apa, kami akan menunggu... _Arigatou_". Kata Neru sambil menutup ponselnya

Mereka pun menunggu di dalam villa

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian supir Neru tiba di villa. Mereka berjalan keluar sambil membawa tas dan barang mereka masing-masing

"Tunggu! Barang-barangnya masih ada yang tertinggal di dalam". Kata Kaito

Sementara itu Rin membawa tas miliknya yang terlihat cukup berat. Len yang melihatnya langsung mendekati Rin

"Aku akan membantumu". Kata Len

Rin mengellengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan menuju mobil. Len terlihat sedih dan cemas karena melihat sikap Rin yang terus-terusan mengabaikannya seperti itu

"Semuanya sudah beres!" seru Gakupo sambil menutup pintu bagasi mobil, sementara itu Neru mengunci pintu villa

"Periksa kembali barang-barang kalian, pastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal di dalam". Kata Luka

"Akhirnya kita pulang juga". Kata Miku

Mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan memulai perjalanan pulang

* * *

_**/Vocaloid Junior High School**_

Keesokan harinya, mereka kembali masuk ke sekolah...

"Hallo semuanya, bagaimana liburan kalian?" tanya Kiyoteru sensei

"Membosankan!" seru mereka semua

"Eh? Apa kalian tidak menikmati liburannya?" tanya Kiyoteru sensei

"Liburannya masih belum cukup!". seru mereka semua

'Tapi pada akhirnya kita akan bertemu lagi dengan Gakupo-sama, Len-sama, Kaito-sama dan Meiko-chan dan juga pendatang baru kita: Miku-chan, Rin-chan, dan Mikuo-kun! Kyaaaaaa!" seru mereka semua

"Sekarang kelompok kita jadi semakin terkenal". Kata Kaito

"Apanya yang baru?" tanya Len kesal

"Hmm,.." kata Meiko sambil menghela napas

"Eh? Apa sekarang kita bertiga adalah bagian dari kelompok terkenal kalian?" tanya Miku

"Tentu saja, karena sekarang kalian sudah bersama dengan pria tampan sepertiku, benarkah _My little kittens?_" tanya Gakupo

"_Haaaiiii_!" seru gadis-gadis itu sambil menatap Gakupo

"Baguslah Luka tidak sekolah di sini, atau aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya". Kata Len

Mikuo dan Rin terlihat lesu, mereka seperti kehilangan semangat

"Kenapa dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Meiko

"Aku tidak tahu, mereka tidak mau menceritakannya padaku". Kata Miku sambil menghela napas

* * *

Setelah kelas usai, Miku, Rin, dan Mikuo bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di panti asuhan...

"_Tadaima_!" kata Miku sementara itu Rin dan Mikuo melepas sepatu mereka

"_Okaeri_". Kata beberapa orang suster dan seorang pendeta

"Miku, tadi ada seseorang datang kemari mencarimu, sekarang dia sedang menunggumu di ruang tamu". Kata seorang suster

"Heh? Siapa?" tanya Miku

.

.

.

Miku melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Sesampainya di sana,ia menolehkan pandangannya. Seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek yang mengenakan kaus lengan pendek berwarna orange dan celana legging berwarna hitam yang panjangnya sampai selutut sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah sofa besar yang ada di sana. Gadis itu menyadari kedatangan Miku, kemudian ia menyapanya

"Hi, Miku. Aku kembali". Kata gadis itu

"K-Kau, Gumi". Kata Miku

"Lama tidak bertemu, Miku". Kata gadis itu

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Ok readers, bgaimana mnurut kalian? **

**Bagi yang request Gumi kapan muncul, mulai chapter dpan dia akan dpet peran. Yg ud ga sabar nunggu Akaito sabar aj yah, mungkin 5 chapter lgi dia bru mncul #bletakk**

**Tolong Review nya, please :3 **


	10. Am I a Weak-Kneed Girl?

**Mulai chapter ini cerita akan berfokus pada perjalanan cinta kedua tokoh utama kita (Miku & Mikuo). Di chapter ini jg mngkin akan ada sdikit pmanasan konflik**

**Meet reading, Minna :D**

**Story start!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Am I a Weak-Kneed Girl?**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Drama

**Pairings :**

Mikuo x Miku

Kaito x Meiko

Len x Rin

Gakupo x Luka

Oliver x Lily

Nero x Neru

Akaito x Gumi

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

Miku dan Gumi masih berada di ruang tamu. Rin sudah menunggu Miku daritadi namun Miku masih juga belum kembali ke kamar. Rin dan Mikuo pun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke ruang tamu mencari Miku. Sesampainya di sana, Rin dan Mikuo melihat Miku sedang duduk di sofa sambil berbincang-bincang dengan seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek yang terlihat seusia dengan mereka. Rin yang merasa penasaran segera berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua, sementara Mikuo mengikuti di belakangnya

"**Kau kenal dia?"** Rin menulis sambil memperlihatkannya pada Miku

"Ya". Jawab Miku

"_Watashi wa_ Nakajima Gumi _desu_. Aku adalah sahabat Miku sejak kecil. Oh ya, apa kau baru tinggal di sini? Dulu ketika aku masih di sini aku tidak pernah melihatmu, yang kudengar dari para suster, kau adalah Kagami Rin dan...". Gumi menghentikan perkataannya, ia menatap Mikuo. Sementara Mikuo terdiam di tempatnya

"Oh, jadi kau orangnya!" seru Gumi, ia terlihat senang

"G-Gumi? Apa ada yang salah?" Miku bertanya namun Gumi malah mengabaikannya

"Jadi kau Shigure Mikuo? Seperti yang dikatakan oleh orangtuaku, kau terlihat tampan". Gumi berkata sambil berjalan mendekati Mikuo dan mengenggam tangannya yang gemetaran

"Gumi, ada apa ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miku, ia terlihat kebingungan

"**Menjauhlah dari Mikuo!"** tulis Rin

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Rin?" tanya Gumi

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bersikap seperti itu padanya hanya karena kau ingin bicara dengannya. Sekarang beritahu aku apa yang terjadi?!" seru Miku

"Mikuo.. dia adalah calon tunanganku". Kata Gumi, ia terlihat senang

"Apaaa?! Kau bilang apa barusan?!" seru Miku, ia amat terkejut akan perkataan Gumi

"**INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!"** tulis Rin

.

.

.

Masih berada di ruang tamu, mereka berempat sedang duduk di sana sambil berbincang-bincang...

"Maafkan sikapku yang tadi, aku terlalu berlebihan". Kata Gumi

Mikuo menundukkan kepalanya

"Kau tahu, ibuku dan ibu Mikuo sudah mengatur perjodohan ini jauh-jauh hari dari Amerika. Mereka mempersiapkan semua ini khusus untuk kami berdua. Ibu Mikuo mengirimkan sebuah surat pada Mikuo, ia ingin memberitahukan padanya tentang perjodohan ini. Tapi sampai sekarang Mikuo masih belum juga membalas suratnya, jadi ibuku menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Jepang supaya aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin menemuinya, aku sangat penasaran seperti apa calon tunanganku. Setelah melihatnya kupikir dia cukup _kawaii_ juga". Kata Gumi, ia terlihat senang

"Jadi itu sebabnya kenapa akhir-akhir ini Mikuo terlihat tidak bersemangat, dan surat yang dia genggam saat liburan kemarin? Apakah mungkin itu adalah surat yang dikirimkan oleh ibunya?" Miku bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia baru menyadarinya

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Mikuo-sama". Gumi berkata sambil mengenggam tangan Mikuo, Mikuo merasa heran

"Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal di sini, mohon bantuannya". Kata Gumi sambil tersenyum

* * *

_**/Vocaloid Junior High School**_

Saat jam istirahat siang, mereka berkumpul di kantin sekolah dan menceritakan kejadian yang kemarin terjadi di panti asuhan...

"Apaaa?! Mikuo dijodohkan?!" Mereka semua sama kagetnya dengan Miku

"Jadi yang pertama kali dijodohkan adalah Gakupo, kemudian yang kedua Len. Lalu yang ketiga adalah Mikuo...". kata Meiko sambil menghela napas

"Kuharap aku bukan yang selanjutnya". Kata Kaito

"K-Kaito". Kata Meiko

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong seperti apa gadis itu?" tanya Gakupo

"**Dia gadis yang keras kepala, meskipun dia sudah tahu kalau Mikuo tidak menyukainya. Tapi sepertinya dia sangat serius dengan perjodohan itu".** Tulis Rin

.

.

.

Saat sedang berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba saja Gumi datang menghampiri mereka semua...

"Mikuuu!" seru Gumi

"Gumi? Kau di sini?" tanya Miku

"**Bagaimana kau bisa ke sekolah kami?" **tanya Rin

Gumi melompat ke arah Miku dan memeluknya

"Maaf, mungkin kalian semua masih belum mengenalnya. Dia adalah temanku sejak kecil". Kata Miku

"_Haii_! _Watashi wa_ Nakajima Gumi _desu_. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua". Katanya sambil tersenyum

"Dia sangat bersemangat". Kata Gakupo

"Dan juga periang". Kata Kaito

"Gumi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Meiko

Gumi mengabaikan perkataan Meiko

"Di mana Mikuo ku?" tanya Gumi

"Sial! Dia samasekali tidak mendengarkanku!" seru Meiko

"Tadi dia bilang padaku kalau dia mau ke toilet sebentar, tapi sampai sekarang dia masih belum juga kembali". Kata Miku

"Bagaimana kau tahu sekolah kami?" tanya Len, namun sekali lagi Gumi mengabaikannya. Len hanya bisa menghela napas pelan

"Wahh! Di sini banyak pria tampan, kalian semua terlihat mengagumkan. Tapi sayangnya kalian bukanlah tipe kesukaanku, hanya Mikuo lah tipe kesukaanku". Kata Gumi, sementara itu terlihat ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya

"Jadi?" tanya Len

"Ini membuatku kesal". Kata Kaito

"Gadis itu menolakku, tidaaakk!" seru Gakupo

Mikuo baru saja kembali dari toilet. Gumi yang melihat Mikuo sudah kembali langsung berjalan mendekatinya...

"Mikuo-kun!" seru Gumi sambil memeluknya

"Apaaa?!" seru mereka semua

"Dia sangat agresif". Kata Kaito

"**MENJAUHLAH DARI MIKUO!"** tulis Rin

"Ini terlalu cepat". Kata Meiko

"Sifatnya mudah berubah". Kata Miku

"Membosankan, bagiku hal ini sudah biasa". Kata Len

Rin mendengar perkataan Len barusan dan menatapnya

"Eh?" tanya Len

Rin masih saja mengabaikan Len

"Aku merindukanmu, Mikuo-kun". Gumi berkata sambil memeluk Mikuo

Mikuo terlihat amat terkejut

Beberapa menit kemudian bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan bahwa pelajaran selanjutnya akan segera dimulai...

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, Kiyoteru sensei akan segera masuk". Kata Meiko

"**Baiklah, ayo!"** tulis Rin

"Mikuo, ayo cepat!" seru Miku

"Sampai ketemu nanti, Mikuo". Gumi berkata sambil melepas pelukannya

.

.

.

Seusai kelas, mereka berkumpul di halaman depan sekolah...

"_Ja nee_, Miku, Rin, Mikuo!" kata Meiko

"Sampai jumpa, Miku". Kata Kaito

"_Ja nee_!" seru Miku

"Sampa jumpa, _baka onna_". Kata Len

Rin berjalan lurus ke arah Kaito dan Meiko lalu mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada mereka, ia masih saja mengabaikan Len

"Haizz!" seru Len, ia terlihat frustasi

"_Sayounara, My little kittens_". Kata Gakupo

"_Sayounara_, Gakupo-sama! Kyaaaa!" Gadis-gadis itu berteriak, salah seorang diantara mereka ada yang menangis

"Ada apa dengan gadis-gadis itu?" tanya Meiko, ia terlihat heran

"Ayo cepat pulang, dasar _playboy_!" seru Kaito sambil menyeret Gakupo dari kerumunan para gadis

"_Sayounara_, Koneko-chan". Kata Gakupo pada gadis-gadis itu

* * *

Di panti asuhan, Gumi sedang menunggu Miku di ruang tamu. Sudah 20 menit ia menunggu di sana, tak lama kemudian Miku pun tiba...

"Miku, aku sudah menunggumu daritadi tahu! Kau ini kemana saja sih?!" seru Gumi, ia terlihat kesal

"_Gomen_, tadi di kelas ada piket, jadi aku terlambat pulang. Gumi, apa kau benar-benar akan mengajak Mikuo pergi bersamamu?" tanya Miku

"Aku tidak akan pergi bersamanya sekarang, tapi aku akan mengajakmu pergi sebentar". Gumi berkata sambil menarik Miku keluar dari panti asuhan

"G-Gumi, t-tunggu! Kita mau kemana?!" seru Miku

"**Ke mana kau akan membawa Miku pergi?!"** tulis Rin

"Ke suatu tempat". Kata Gumi

Mikuo yang melihatnya merasa sedikit cemas

* * *

Miku dan Gumi tiba di sebuah taman...

"Hei, mau apa kita kema...". Miku bertanya namun Gumi malah bertanya balik padanya

"Miku, kita ini teman kan?"

"Y-Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Miku

"Kalau begitu tolong beritahu aku, menurutmu gadis seperti apa yang disukai Mikuo?" tanya Gumi

"Eh?! Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Miku, ia sedikit terkejut

"Jadi kau juga tidak tahu yah? Seharusnya kau tahu, bukankah kalian berdua sudah berteman sejak dari kecil?" tanya Gumi

"G-Gumi..". kata Miku

"Atau kau tidak ingin mengatakannya padaku?" Gumi bertanya, terlihat ada sedikit senyuman terpampang di wajahnya

"Hmm, d-dia menyukai gadis yang...". Miku berkata namun ia teringat akan Mikuo. Wajahnya, senyumnya, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di panti asuhan. ia merasa kalau saat ini hatinya seperti sedang ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum yang teramat tajam. Ia tidak ingin mengatakannya pada Gumi, tapi bagaimana pun juga ia harus...

"Apa tipe gadis kesukaannya? Katakan padaku?!" seru Gumi

"Tipe gadis yang dia sukai adalah...". Miku berkata namun tiba-tiba saja air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya tanpa ia sadari

"Miku, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Gumi, ia terkejut karena melihat Miku yang menangis secara tiba-tiba

"Eh? A-Aku menangis?" Miku berkata namun air matanya tetap tidak mau berhenti, membasahi wajahnya

Gumi amat terkejut, ia pun tersenyum pada Miku

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksamu, nanti aku akan menemukannya sendiri". Katanya

"_Ja nee_". Gumi berkata sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman, sementara Miku masih terdiam di tempatnya

* * *

Miku tiba di panti asuhan, ia segera masuk ke kamarnya. Rin yang melihat keadaan Miku merasa sedikit cemas...

"**Miku, kau tidak apa-apa?"** tulis Rin

"Aku baik-baik saja, Rin. Jangan cemas". Jawab Miku

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Miku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ia pun berjalan keluar kamar dan mengetuk pintu kamar Mikuo. Sementara itu di kamarnya, Mikuo sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, Miku masuk ke dalam kamarnya kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Mikuo dan duduk di sampingnya

"Mikuo, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Gumi akan berbuat seperti itu". Kata Miku

Mikuo menatapnya

"Hei, apa yang kau sembunyikan di belakangmu?" tanya Miku, ia melihat Mikuo sedang mengenggam sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hijau, mirip seperti sebuah kado

Mikuo mengellengkan kepalanya

"Perlihatkan padaku!" seru Miku

Miku berhasil mendapatkan kotak itu, ia pun membuka dan melihat isinya. Sebuah _hairclips_ yang mirip seperti punya Rin, hanya saja berwarna hijau

"Kado ini untuk siapa?" tanya Miku

"**Untuk Gumi, menurut data yang dikirimkan ibuku dari Amerika, besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya".** Mikuo menulis pada sebuah kertas

"Kau ini romantis sekali, kalau seperti ini dia pasti akan sangat senang". Kata Miku sambil tersenyum

"**Miku, bisakah tolong berikan ini padanya? Aku tidak bisa".** Tulis Mikuo

"Tidak, kau sendiri yang harus memberikannya". Kata Miku

Mikuo terlihat murung

"Baiklah kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan". Kata Miku sambil menghela napas, ia pun mengambil kotak kado tersebut dari tangan Mikuo dan segera kembali ke kamarnya

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, mereka bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah...

"Waktunya berangkat!" seru Miku, namun tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari kalau kado yang semalam ia letakkan di meja kamar menghilang

"Heh? Di mana kadonya? Bukankah semalam aku menaruhnya di sini?" Miku bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, sementara ia sibuk mencari di mana ia meletakkan kotak kado tersebut

"**Miku, cepatlah! Kita akan terlambat masuk kelas!"** tulis Rin

Sementara Mikuo hanya mengangguk

"Kalian berdua pergilah duluan, aku masih harus mencari sesuatu". Kata Miku

"**Kau yakin?"** tulis Rin

"Ya". Jawab Miku

Mikuo dan Rin pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan

Setelah lama mencari, Miku pun menemukan kado yang semalam Mikuo berikan padanya. Miku lupa kalau semalam ia meletakkan kado tersebut di dalam lemari pakaian...

"Astaga! Ternyata kadonya ada di dalam sini, kenapa aku bisa lupa?!" seru Miku, ia pun melirik jam tangannya kembali. Tinggal 20 menit lagi sebelum kelas dimulai

"Baiklah, waktunya berangkat!" seru Miku sambil berjalan keluar panti asuhan

.

.

.

Di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba turun hujan...

"Aaahh! Lagi-lagi hujan, benar-benar menyebalkan! Malah aku tidak bawa payung!".seru Miku, ia terlihat kesal karena tiba-tiba saja hujan

"Kabutnya juga sangat tebal, kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa melihat jalan?". Kata Miku

* * *

_**/Vocaloid Junior High School**_

Di dalam kelas...

"_Ohayou_!" seru Meiko

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong di mana Miku?" tanya Kaito

"**Dia bilang nanti akan menyusul".** Tulis Rin

"Di tengah hujan lebat dan kabut tebal seperti ini, kurasa hari ini kelas akan diliburkan. Di mana dia? Kenapa sampai sekarang dia masih belum juga datang?" tanya Gakupo

"**Aku jadi cemas".** Tulis Rin

Mikuo juga merasa sedikit cemas karena daritadi Miku masih belum juga tiba di kelas

* * *

Sementara itu di jalan...

"Kabutnya tebal sekali, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas". Miku berkata namun ia tersandung dan hampir saja terjatuh. Beruntung tangannya berpegang pada sebuah tiang yang menggantung di jalan, namun ia menyadari kalau kotak kado yang tadi ia bawa terjatuh di jalanan

"Hari ini aku benar-benar sial!" seru Miku sambil mencoba untuk mencari kotak kado yang tadi terjatuh

"Akhirnya ketemu juga! A-Aaahhh!" Miku berkata namun tiba-tiba saja ia terpeleset dan terjatuh ke dalam jurang, ia pun terluka

"_Ittaii_! Sakit sekali, aku tidak bisa memanjat, bagaimana ini.. hujannya juga masih belum berhenti. Meskipun aku pergi, aku juga tidak bisa melihat jalan dengan jelas. Kabut ini benar-benar menghalangi pandanganku. Di sini dingin sekali.. S-Se..seorang... t-to..long .. a-aku..". kata Miku

* * *

_**/Vocaloid Junior High School**_

Mikuo sedang memegang buku catatan milik Miku yang ia pinjam beberapa hari lalu. Tiba-tiba saja buku itu terjatuh dari genggaman tangannya

"**Eh?!"** tulis Rin

Mikuo merasakan firasat buruk. Ia mulai mengkhawatirkanMiku. Mikuo segera berlari keluar kelas dan pergi mencari Miku

"Mikuo?! Kau mau ke mana? Di luar sana masih hujan!" seru Kaito, namun Mikuo tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kaito. Ia terus berlari keluar

* * *

Mikuo melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya, di luar sana kabut begitu tebal dan cuaca sangat dingin. Tiba-tiba Mikuo mendengar sebuah suara, seperti ada seseorang yang memanggilnya

"A-Aku s-san..gat k-ke..dingin..an, t-to..long a-aku...". Miku berkata, ia hampir saja pingsan karena cuaca di luar sana sangat dingin

Mikuo segera berlari untuk mencari darimana suara itu berasal. Ia terkejut saat melihat Miku berada di dasar jurang. Mikuo segera berjalan menghampirinya, namun ia kurang hati-hati sehingga kakinya tersandung dan terjatuh. Mikuo juga terluka tapi tidak separah Miku

"S-Seseorang d-datang". Kata Miku

Mikuo menggendong Miku di belakang punggungnya

"K-Kaito, apa itu kau?" Miku bertanya, ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang telah menolongnya, karena ia merasa kedinginan dan kepalanya juga sedikit pusing

Mikuo terkejut

"Kaito, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang tanpa kau sadari?" tanya Miku

Mikuo tetap mendengarkan sambil mencoba untuk memanjat tebing

"A-Aku merasakannya sekarang". Kata Miku

Mikuo yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai terjatuh di sini? Itu karena aku mencoba untuk mencari kembali kado yang Mikuo percayakan padaku untuk diberikan pada Gumi di hari ulang tahunnya. Aku menyimpannya sebentar. Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku hanya tidak ingin kado itu hilang lagi. aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi aku merasa kalau aku ini sangat egois. Aku bahkan ingin menjadikan kado itu sebagai milikku, karena itu dari...". Miku melanjutkan perkataannya

Mikuo masih mendengarkan, ia terdiam untuk sementara

"Itu dari Mikuo, aku jatuh cinta padanya tanpa kusadari". Kata Miku

* * *

Mikuo membawa Miku ke panti asuhan. Setelah itu ia segera kembali ke sekolah dan memberitahukan pada teman-teman yang lain bagaimana keadaan Miku. Mereka semua merasa prihatin dan segera pergi menuju panti asuhan untuk menjenguknya. Sesampainya di panti asuhan, Miku sedang tidur di kamarnya dengan beberapa plester yang menempel di wajahnya dan perban yang membalut tangannya

"**A-Apa? Miku terluka?"** tulis Rin

Mikuo hanya mengangguk

"Syukurlah kalau lukanya tidak terlalu parah". Kata Meiko

"Baguslah kau memberitahu kami, Mikuo". Kata Kaito

"Siapa sangka kalau kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi?" kata Gakupo

"Semuanya, tolong biarkan dia beristirahat dulu". Kata seorang suster

Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari kamar

* * *

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan telah berlalu. Tanpa disadari kini Miku dan teman-temannya sudah memasuki tahun terakhir mereka di SMP...

_**/Vocaloid Junior High School**_

"Jadi, pesta kelulusannya besok yah?" tanya Meiko

"Aku akan bertemu dengan para gadis-gadis lagi, hehehh". Kata Gakupo

"Aku akan mengundang Luka dan Lily untuk datang". Kata Len

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga akan mengundang Neru". Kata Kaito

"A-Apa?! Hei, j-jangan!" seru Len

* * *

Pesta kelulusan pun tiba. Seluruh siswa dan siswi yang hadir terlihat amat mengagumkan...

"Gakupo-sama, kau sangat tampan! Malam ini maukah kau berdansa denganku?! Kyaaaa!" seru gadis-gadis itu

"_Arigatou, My little kittens_. Kalian lihat, aku sudah datang kemari bersama seseorang. Jadi kalian semua menyerahlah, hahaha!" Gakupo berkata sambil mengenggam tangan Luka dan memeluknya, kemudian ia mencium keningnya

Luka terkejut dengan aksi Gakupo yang menurutnya sangat tiba-tiba, wajahnya pun merona merah

"Luar biasa, Gakupo. Kau melakukan itu pada para gadis". Kata Meiko

"M-Meiko, malam ini maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tanya Kaito, sementara itu terlihat ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya

"B-Baiklah". Jawab Meiko, wajahnya juga ikut merona

Mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan

"Mereka semua sangat menikmati acara mereka masing-masing. Baguslah kalau sekolah ini ternyata mengizinkan siswa-siswinya untuk mengundang teman-teman mereka dari sekolah lain supaya bisa ikut datang kemari juga". Lily berkata dari balik tembok

"Lily, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tanya seorang pemuda

"Oliver?!" seru Lily, ia terkejut

"Tolonglah, ini permintaanku sebagai tunanganmu". Kata Oliver sambil berlutut dan mencium punggung tangan Lily

"B-Baiklah, ayo!" jawab Lily

"R-Rin, malam ini kau sangat cantik". Kata Len

"**Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"** tulis Rin, kemudian ia berlari keluar dari tempat pesta. Len pun mengejarnya

.

.

.

Len masih mengejar Rin. Ia melihat Rin sedang berdiri dekat air mancur. Len merasa lelah karena daritadi ia terus-terusan berlari mengejar Rin...

"Hei, kenapa kau masih saja mengabaikanku?" tanya Len

"**Kau bilang kau tidak suka padaku. Kau memeluk Neru. Kau bilang kau tidak suka padanya. Apa artinya semua ini?! Katakan padaku?!"** Rin menulis sambil menangis

Tapi Len malah memeluknya, Rin amat terkejut akan perlakuan Len

"Kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu, kenapa kau masih saja mengingatnya? Jadi itu alasan kenapa sampai sekarang ini kau selalu saja mengabaikanku, lagipula Neru juga sudah menerimanya. Ia sudah sadar kalau aku ini tidak pantas untuknya. Dia sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku saat malam itu". Len berkata, sementara itu Rin menutup matanya. Ia menangis terisak-isak

"Jika kau tidak percaya padaku, abaikan aku. Jika kau tidak ingin aku memelukmu, dorong aku. Jika kau tidak suka padaku, tolak aku. Dan jika kau tidak mencintaiku, menjauhlah dariku". Kata Len

Rin menjatuhkan _sketchbook_ miliknya. Ia memeluk Len dengan erat dan menangis terisak-isak. Len membiarkan Rin menangis di pelukannya

* * *

Di tempat pesta...

Hp Miku tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Ia segera memeriksanya, ternyata Gumi menelponnya

"Miku, bisa tolong panggilkan Mikuo. Aku sudah sampai, ingatkan padanya juga supaya jangan lupa membawa kadonya". Kata Gumi

Tak lama kemudian Mikuo tiba, ia menatap Miku, sementara itu wajah Miku merona merah

"Sekarang kau harus bertemu dengan Gumi, ini kadonya. Sudah 2 tahun sejak kejadian itu, saat kado ini terjatuh dan hampir hilang di jurang. Untungnya aku berhasil menemukannya kembali, meskipun harus terluka". Miku berkata sambil memberikan kotak kado itu pada Mikuo

"Katakan padanya kalau ini adalah hadiah darimu. Pergilah, aku yakin dia pasti akan sangat senang menerima hadiah darimu". Miku berkata namun Mikuo malah memeluknya

"M-Mikuo? Pergilah! Temui Gumi, dia sudah menunggumu di luar sana". Miku berkata sambil mendorong Mikuo. Mikuo merasa sedih, ia pun berjalan keluar dari tempat pesta

Mikuo berlari keluar dan memanggil taksi. Tiba-tiba saja Miku teringat akan masa-masa indah yang telah ia lalui bersama Mikuo. Senyumannya, wajahnya, kemudian ia pun menangis

"**Miku?"** tulis Rin, ia sedikit cemas

"Eh? Miku, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba malah menangis?" tanya Len

Miku menyadari kalau saat ini dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Mikuo. Ia pun berlari keluar dan mengejar Mikuo, karena ia yakin kalau saat ini Mikuo masih belum pergi begitu jauh. Saat di luar, Miku melihat Mikuo sudah berada di dalam taksi dan pergi menjauh. Miku mencoba untuk mengejarnya. Di luar tiba-tiba saja turun hujan. Miku pun berteriak, berharap kalau Mikuo akan mendengarnya

"Mikuo! Jangan pergi! Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Miku berlari dan berlari. Ia pun melepas alas kakinya, karena memakai sepatu _high_ _heels_. Ia tidak mempedulikan kakinya terluka atau tidak karena di luar sana sedang hujan deras dan tidak ada seorang pun. Miku pun terjatuh sambil menangis. Namun ia tidak menyadari kalau Gumi diam-diam mengawasi dirinya dari kejauhan

"Kau pembohong, Miku!". Katanya sambil menangis

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Ok, minna bagaimana menurut kalian?**

**Mungkin di chapter depan konflik pertama akan segera dimulai. Siap2 aj yah nunggu kelanjutannya, heheh ^^**

**Review nya, please? :3**


	11. No, It Can't Be!

**Di chapter ini mungkin saya akan memberikan sedikit kejutan untuk kalian**

**Meet reading, Minna :D**

**Story start!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: No, It Can't Be!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Drama

**Pairings :**

Mikuo x Miku

Kaito x Meiko

Len x Rin

Gakupo x Luka

Oliver x Lily

Nero x Neru

Akaito x Gumi

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

Miku kembali ke tempat di mana pesta masih berlangsung. Pakaiannya basah semua, ia pun menghapus air mata yang terus-menerus mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Kaito dan Meiko yang melihatnya langsung berjalan mendekati Miku

"Miku, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kaito

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Astaga! Kenapa bajumu basah semua?! Seru Meiko, ia terkejut saat melihat keadaan Miku

"Kalian jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja". Kata Miku

"**Miku...".** tulis Rin

"Hei, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Gakupo bertanya sambil berjalan mendekati mereka

"Miku, tadi dia kehujanan". Kata Luka

"_G-Gomen_...". kata Miku

"Eh?" tanya mereka semua

"_Gomen_, aku harus segera pulang". Kata Miku

"B-Baiklah". Mereka semua sangat mencemaskan keadaan Miku

"_**Gomen**_** Len, aku harus menemani Miku pulang".** Tulis Rin

"Hati-hati di jalan". Kata Len

Miku dan Rin pergi meninggalkan tempat pesta. Sementara itu Gakupo, Luka, Kaito, dan Meiko menatap Len dengan sedikit kecurigaan

"Len, apa diantara kalian berdua telah terjadi sesuatu? Sepertinya kalian sudah tidak bertengkar lagi seperti dulu". Kata Gakupo sambil mengejek

"A-Apa?!" seru Len, ia terkejut

"Wahh! Aku tidak menyangka kalau Len sekarang sudah semakin dewasa, dia bahkan sudah jadian dengan Rin". Kata Meiko sambil mengejek

"Kerja bagus, Len". Kata Kaito

"Selamat!" seru Luka

"Kurasa ini bukanlah sesuatu yang menghebohkan". Len berkata, sementara itu terlihat ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya

Mikuo kembali ke tempat pesta, mereka menatapnya

"Mikuo?!" seru mereka semua

"Miku dan Rin baru saja pulang". Kata Kaito

Mikuo merasa sedikit cemas

* * *

Beberapa bulan sudah berlalu, mereka semua kini telah memulai tahun ajaran baru di SMA...

_**/Vocaloid Senior High School**_

Di dalam kelas...

"_Ohayou_ semuanya!" seru Gakupo

"Ini masih pagi dan kau berisik sekali sih?!" seru Len kesal

"Len, kau kejam! Padahal hari ini aku sangat senang karena kita semua bisa sekelas lagi seperti waktu SMP dulu T.T". kata Gakupo

Tak lama kemudian, Rin, Miku, dan Mikuo tiba di kelas...

"_Ohayou_ semuanya". Kata Kaito

"_Ohayou_". Kata Meiko

"**Selamat pagi".** Tulis Rin

Len dan Rin saling menatap satu sama lain, wajah mereka merona merah

"_Ohayou baka onn_.., maaf maksudku Rin". Kata Len

Rin tersenyum

"Jadi Mikuo, bagaimana dengan perjodohanmu? Apa akan tetap berlangsung?" tanya Miku

Mikuo hanya tersenyum

"Jadi, perjodohannya dibatalkan?" tanya Gakupo

Mikuo mengangguk, ia terlihat senang

"Apaaa?!" seru mereka semua

"Artinya tidak ada pertunangan". Kata Kaito

"Hmm... ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Gumi? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Meiko

"**Katanya hari ini dia akan kembali ke Amerika, baguslah".** Tulis Rin

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi. _Arigatou_, _Kami-sama_". Kata Miku

"Eh?" mereka semua merasa sedikit heran

"Aahh! Tidak apa-apa, heheh..". kata Miku

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kelas terbuka, seorang guru memasuki kelas mereka...

"Semuanya, ayo kembali ke tempat duduk kalian". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat, mereka berkumpul di kantin sekolah...

"_Itada kimasu_!" seru Gakupo

"Kau ini berisik sekali, beruntung Luka tidak sekolah di sini. Kalau tidak dia pasti sudah menghajarmu". Kata Len sambil meminum coca-colanya

"Gakupo, apa kau sudah jadian dengan Luka?" tanya Miku

"Hmm... belum sih, tapi kali ini aku akan benar-benar serius dengannya". Kata Gakupo

"Heheheh... kata-kata itu samasekali tidak pernah keluar dari mulutmu, akhirnya sekarang aku bisa mendengarnya juga". Kata Meiko

"_Hidoii_, Meiko". Kata Gakupo

"Bicara tentang pacaran, ngomong-ngomong Len, Rin. Apa kalian berdua sudah jadian?" tanya Meiko

Len yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut, ia hampir saja menyemburkan coca-colanya. Sedangkan Rin hampir terjatuh dari kursi tempat duduknya karena mendadak kaget

"Hahaha, mungkin". Kata Gakupo sambil tertawa

"Belum benar-benar jadian". Kata Len

"**Kita sudah jadian".** Tulis Rin

"Huh? Kau yang telah memutuskannya sendiri, kalau begitu baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksa". Kata Len

"Len, jika kau suka pada seseorang kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu padanya sebelum semuanya terlambat". Kata Gakupo

Miku dan Mikuo yang mendengarnya langsung saling menatap satu sama lain. Wajah mereka merona merah seperti layaknya kepiting rebus. Mereka pun menatap ke arah yang berlawanan

.

.

.

Seusai kelas...

"_Ja nee_! Sampai ketemu besok". Seru mereka semua

"_Sayounara_". Kata Gakupo

"_Ja nee_, Rin". Kata Len

"_**Ja nee**_**, Len".** Tulis Rin

Sementara itu Kaito berjalan mendekati Miku

"Miku, apa kau suka pada Mikuo?" Kaito bertanya padanya, sementara itu terlihat kalau wajah Miku merona merah

"T-Tidak". Miku berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ia terlihat malu-malu

"Hahaha.. kau tahu, cepat atau lambat kau harus segera memberitahu dia. Jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti yang dulu pernah kulakukan. Aku menyukai seorang gadis, kami berteman. Tapi aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya, lalu tak lama setelah itu dia malah pergi meninggalkanku". Kaito berkata sambil menatap langit

Miku menatap Kaito

"Kaito, apa maksudmu?" tanya Miku

Tiba-tiba Gakupo berjalan mendekati mereka

"Kaito, kau di sini ternyata. Ayo kita pulang". Kata Gakupo

"Baiklah, ayo jalan". Kata Kaito

"**Miku, ini sudah sore. Ayo kita pulang".** Tulis Rin

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong di mana Mikuo? Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Miku

"**Eh? Tadi dia ada di sini".** Tulis Rin

"Rin, kau pulanglah duluan. Nanti aku akan menyusul". Kata Miku

"**Kau yakin?**" tulis Rin

"Aku harus mencari Mikuo". Kata Miku

"**Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu ya, hati-hati di jalan!"** tulis Rin sambil berjalan pergi

Miku melambaikan tangan padanya

* * *

Saat di jalan, Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri...

"Hanya Mikuo yang bisa membuatku senang, kapan pun dan di mana pun. Hanya Mikuo yang bisa membuat hatiku berdegup kencang. Itu benar, aku tidak ingin dia menikah dengan Gumi. Aku begitu senang saat mengetahui kalau dia tidak jadi bertunangan, karena aku tidak ingin kalau dia sampai direbut oleh gadis lain. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku harus mengatakan perasaanku padanya sebelum semuanya terlambat".

Miku berhenti berjalan, ia seperti mendengar suara seseorang. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Miku melihat Gumi sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda. Miku bersembunyi di balik sebuah gang kecil untuk mendengar sedikit pembicaraan mereka

"Gumi? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" tanya Miku, ia merasa sedikit curiga

"Jika kau menyukai dia, kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu padanya". Gumi berkata pada seorang pemuda

"Ya, aku tahu,t-tapi... aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya". Kata pemuda itu

Miku merasa penasaran dengan siapa Gumi sedang berbicara saat ini. Ia pun mencoba untuk mengintip dari balik tembok. Miku sangat terkejut saat melihatnya, dia adalah Mikuo

"A-Apaa?! T-Tidak, i-ini pasti salah! Ini tidak mungkin!" seru Miku sambil berjalan keluar dari gang

Gumi dan Mikuo menatap Miku

"M-Miku...". kata mereka berdua bersamaan

"Mikuo, kau bisa bicara?" tanya Miku

Mikuo yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut

"M-Miku, a-aku bisa menjelaskannya". Kata Mikuo

"JADI SELAMA INI KAU TELAH BERBOHONG PADAKU, PADA RIN, PADA KAMI SEMUA?!"Miku berteriak sambil menangis, ia pun berlari. Mikuo mengejarnya, ia meninggalkan Gumi sendirian di sana

.

.

.

Miku berlari menuju sebuah gang, namun ia tidak menyadari kalau di sana ada beberapa orang preman yang berkeliaran

"Oh, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu". Kata preman itu

"Seorang siswi SMA, ini menarik. Heheh...". kata seorang yang lain

"Dia manis sekali. Hei nona, maukah kau bermain-main sebentar dengan kami?" tanya preman itu

"T-Tidak! Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Miku berteriak, sementara preman-preman itu masih menganggunya

"Jangan ganggu dia!" seru Mikuo, ia baru saja tiba

"Oh, jadi kau adalah pacarnya? Ini sangat menarik, hehehh...". kata preman itu

Preman-preman itu masih menganggu Miku. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang menyentuh wajahnya, memegangi kedua tangannya, serta membuka dua kancing teratas baju seragamnya

"Ayo kita bermain-main sebentar, jika kau menang melawan kami, kami berjanji tidak akan melukainya. Kami tidak peduli kau bisa berkelahi atau tidak, tapi jika kau menolak...". Preman itu berkata sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku celananya dan mengarahkannya pada wajah Miku

"Maka gadis ini akan mati!"

"_Yamete_! Kalian semua tidak tahu apapun! Tolong jangan ganggu dia!" seru Miku, air mata mulai mengalir menuruni pipinya

"Diamlah, dasar sialan". Kata preman itu

"Semuanya, ayo hajar dia!"

Preman-preman itu menghajar Mikuo sampai berkali-kali. Salah seorang diantara mereka ada yang memukui, menendang serta menginjak-injak tubuhnya. Mikuo pun terjatuh dan berdarah

"HENTIKAAANNN! Semua ini adalah salahku!" Miku berteriak sambil menangis

Preman-preman itu masih terus-terusan menghajar Mikuo sampai ia tidak bisa mengerakkan tubuhnya lagi

"Dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak, hentikan!" kata preman itu

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, sebentar lagi polisi mungkin akan berkeliaran". Kata seorang lain

Preman-preman itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua...

Miku berlari mendekati Mikuo dan membantunya untuk berdiri, ia menangis terisak-isak karena melihat keadaan Mikuo yang sekarang. Wajahnya penuh dengan luka memar, begitu juga dengan kedua tangan serta kepalanya

"Mikuo, bangun! K-Kumohon, b-bangunlah...". Miku berkata sambil menangis

Mikuo mencoba untuk berdiri, namun ia hanya bisa duduk bersandar dekat tembok. Mikuo menyentuh wajah Miku yang saat ini masih menangis

"M-Miku, j-jan..gan m-me..nangis..., k-kali i-ini a-aku yang a-akan m-me..lindungi...mu". kata Mikuo sambil menahan sakit

"_Baka_! Kau tidak perlu melakukannya! Seharusnya kau tidak perlu terlibat, ini semua adalah salahku". Kata Miku sambil menangis, air mata terus mengalir menuruni pipinya

"A-Aku m-me...lakukan...nya k-karena a-aku s-sangat m-men...cintai...mu...". Mikuo berkata, namun tiba-tiba saja ia pingsan. Darah yang terus menerus mengalir dari pelipis kepalanya telah membuat kesadarannya menghilang

"T-Tidak! M-Mikuo! Mikuo! Bangunlahh! Seseorang! Tolong!". Seru Miku sambil menangis

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Minna, bagaimana menurut kalian? **

**Review nya, please :3**

**Di chapter depan ibu Mikuo bakalan muncul. Konflik yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai. Bersiap2lah :3**


	12. A Complicated Choice

**Mulai chapter ini, konflik yg sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai**

**Meet reading, Minna :D**

**Story start!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Complicated Choice**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Drama

**Pairings :**

Mikuo x Miku

Kaito x Meiko

Len x Rin

Gakupo x Luka

Oliver x Lily

Nero x Neru

Akaito x Gumi

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit...

Mereka sedang menunggu di luar ruang UGD. Miku masih belum berhenti menangis. Rin dan teman-teman yang lain mencoba untuk menenangkannya

"Mikuo pasti akan baik-baik saja". Kata Meiko

"T-Tidak.. ini memang salahku.. aku hanya bisa berteriak di depannya.. aku bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk menjelaskan semuanya.. A-Aku...". Miku masih menangis, Rin memeluknya

"Ini benar-benar serius". Kata Len

"Dia bisa bicara, tapi tidak pernah memberitahu kita". Kata Gakupo

"Gakupo, lebih baik jangan bicarakan masalah ini dulu". Kata Meiko

"Kalian lebih baik berdoalah supaya semuanya baik-baik saja". Kata Luka

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Miku dan teman-temannya langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dan menghampiri dokter itu...

"Diantara kalian semua, siapa keluarganya?" tanya dokter itu

"Hmm.. kami adalah temannya". Kata Meiko

"Bagaimana keadaan Mikuo?" tanya Kaito

"Dia mengalami luka yang cukup serius, tapi syukurlah darah yang hilang tidak begitu banyak, dan juga tidak ada satu pun organ tubuh penting yang terluka parah. Mungkin secepatnya dia akan segera sadar". Kata dokter itu

"_Arigatou_, _Kami-sama_". Kata Meiko

"B-Benarkah?" Miku bertanya sambil menghapus air matanya

"Tenanglah Miku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja". Kata mereka semua

Ponsel Miku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk, lalu ia pun membacanya. Dari Gumi

"_Miku, kudengar tadi Mikuo mengalami kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit. Apa benar? Sekarang bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

Miku membalas pesan Gumi

"_Tidak usah khawatir. Saat ini dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja dia masih belum sadar dari komanya"._

Ponsel Miku kembali berbunyi, Gumi membalas pesannya

"_Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kudoakan semoga dia lekas sembuh. Maafkan aku juga karena tidak bisa datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguknya. Aku harus segera kembali ke Amerika, ibuku sudah menungguku. Tolong sampaikan salam dan juga permintaan maafku padanya, sampaikan juga terima kasih ku pada Otou-san dan teman-teman yang lain. Terima kasih juga atas waktu yang telah kalian luangkan untukku selama beberapa tahun ini. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, pesawatnya sudah mau berangkat. Sayounara, Miku. Sampai ketemu lagi lain waktu"._

Miku kembali membalas pesannya

"_Sayounara, Gumi. Hati-hati di perjalanan. Suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi"._

.

.

.

Seorang pendeta yang adalah pemilik panti asuhan sekaligus ayah angkat Miku, Rin, dan Mikuo tiba di rumah sakit. Ia melihat Miku dan teman-temannya sedang berdiri di depan ruang UGD. Pendeta itu pun berjalan mendekati mereka...

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya pendeta itu

"**Otou-san, kau datang".** Tulis Rin

"Mikuo adalah keluarga kita. Aku bahkan sudah menganggap dia seperti anakku sendiri". Kata pendeta itu

"Jangan khawatir, Otou-san. Dokter sudah menanganinya. Sekarang dia baik-baik saja". Kata Kaito

.

.

.

Di luar kamar Mikuo...

"Kita sudah menjenguknya, tapi dia masih belum sadar". Kata pendeta itu

"_Gomen_, Otou-san. Aku tidak bisa melindunginya". Miku berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Mikuo memilih untuk melindungimu, itulah yang membuat dia merasa senang". Pendeta itu berkata sambil mengelus kepala Miku

"Otou-san, M-Mikuo...". Miku berkata sambil menangis

"Masuklah ke dalam dan cobalah untuk bangunkan dia". Kata pendeta itu sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah". Kata Miku

Di dalam ruangan, Miku menatap Mikuo yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan beberapa plester yang menempel di wajahnya dan perban yang membalut kepala serta kedua tangannya, dan juga selang infus yang menancap di punggung tangan sebelah kirinya...

"Mikuo, maafkan aku... kumohon, b-bangunlah...". Miku berkata sambil menangis

Tangan kanan Mikuo perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak. Miku yang melihatnya langsung terkejut

"M-Miku?" tanya Mikuo, ia pun membuka kedua matanya

"Ya, aku di sini". Miku berkata sambil menangis namun tersenyum

"Hei, jangan menangis". Kata Mikuo

"Hentikan aktingmu itu, berdirilah jika kau merasa baik-baik saja". Kata Miku sambil mengejek

Mikuo mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi ingin duduk saja rasanya susah sekali

"Hei, jangan dibawa serius. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Jangan paksakan dirimu". Kata Miku

"Aku baik-baik saja". Kata Mikuo sambil tersenyum, lalu ia memegang wajah Miku dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"Mikuo..". Miku berkata sambil menutup kedua matanya, ia menangis namun merasa tenang, ia pun tersenyum

* * *

Sementara itu di Amerika...

Di sebuah mansion yang sangat besar, seorang wanita paruh baya berambut panjang yang warna rambutnya nyaris putih dan berubah warna menjadi pelangi di bagian bawahnya sedang melihat pemandangan di luar mansion melalui jendela yang terletak tepat di belakang meja kerjanya sambil meminum segelas _wine_. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan salah satu asistennya yang kelihatan tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Asistennya tersebut ingin menyampaikan sebuah kabar padanya. Saat mendengar kabar tersebut, wanita itu langsung terkejut

"Apa?! Mikuo di rumah sakit?!" seru ibu Mikuo, Shigure Mayu

"Benar, Oku-sama". Kata asistennya

"Siapa yang menyebabkannya?" tanya Mayu

"Menurut informasi yang saya dapat, kejadian itu melibatkan seorang gadis bernama Miku". Kata asistennya

"Seorang gadis yah.. hmm, kalau begitu tolong siapkan jet pribadi. Aku akan pulang ke Jepang". Kata Mayu

"Baik, Oku-sama". Kata asistennya

* * *

Di kamar rumah sakit Mikuo...

"**Mikuo, kau membuat kami semua cemas".** Tulis Rin sambil memeluk Mikuo dengan erat

"Ah, Mikuo akan tercekik kalau kau terus-terusan memeluknya seperti itu". Kata Len

"**Gomen".** Tulis Rin

"Kau cemburu, Len". Kata Gakupo sambil mengejek

"D-Diamlah!" seru Len, sementara itu terlihat ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya

"Len-chan, _kawaii_". Kata Kaito

Rin hanya tersenyum

"Mikuo, jadi sejak kapan kau mendapatkan kemampuan berbicaramu kembali?" tanya Luka

"Sejak liburan musim panas di pantai 3 tahun yang lalu". Kata Mikuo

"A-Apaaa?! Sudah selama itu?!" seru mereka semua. Mereka amat kaget saat mendengar pengakuan Mikuo

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?" tanya Miku

"Aku takut untuk mengatakannya pada kalian". Kata Mikuo

"Semuanya, ayo kita keluar sebentar. Kurasa mereka butuh privasi". Kata Kaito

"Miku, Mikuo. Sampai ketemu nanti". Kata mereka semua

"H-Hei, t-tunggu! Kalian mau ke mana?!" seru Miku, ia terlihat panik

"Aku memberikan kalian berdua waktu untuk saling bicara satu sama lain selama kami berada di luar. Kami tidak ingin menganggu kalian". Kata Kaito

"Oh, begitu..". kata Miku

Mikuo menatap teman-temannya yang sudah berjalan keluar dari kamar

.

.

.

"Katakan padaku.. kenapa?" tanya Miku

"Itu karena a-aku...". kata Mikuo

"Ya? Karena apa?" tanya Miku

"Karena aku takut untuk mengatakannya padamu. Jika aku mengatakannya mungkin semuanya akan berubah. Perlakuanmu terhadapku mungkin juga akan berbeda. Mungkin kau tidak akan terlalu mempedulikanku atau...". Mikuo berkata namun Miku malah memeluknya

"_Baka_! Kau benar-benar memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu. Apa kau meragukanku? Apa kau juga berpikir kalau aku tidak pernah mempedulikanmu? Kita berteman sejak kecil, tapi sekarang aku baru bisa mendengar suaramu berbicara padaku. Aku selalu menantikan saat-saat seperti ini akan terjadi.. Mikuo, _H-Hontou n-ni s-suki_...". Miku berkata sambil menutup matanya, ia menangis namun terlihat senang

Mikuo menatap Miku, Miku kembali menatap Mikuo

"Aku mencintaimu". Kata Mikuo sambil tersenyum

"Aku juga mencintaimu". Miku berkata sambil menangis namun tersenyum

Mereka saling mendekatkan wajah mereka, lalu menempalkan tautan bibir mereka masing-masing dan berciuman

.

.

.

Di luar kamar, mereka semua mengintip dari balik pintu...

"Akhirnya kau melakukannya juga, Mikuo". Kata Gakupo

Luka menatap Gakupo

"A-Apa?" tanya Gakupo, wajahnya merona merah

"**Miku, kau sangat beruntung".** Tulis Rin

"Kau juga, _baka_". Kata Len

"Oh, _Kami-sama_. Kenapa dengan mereka semua...". kata Meiko

"Apa kau ingin supaya aku menciummu juga?" tanya Kaito

"K-Kaito...". Meiko berkata, wajahnya merona merah

"Wajahmu memerah!" seru Kaito

"Waahh!" kata Meiko

* * *

3 hari kemudian...

_**/Vocaloid Senior High School**_

Di dalam kelas...

"_Ohayou_, semuanya!" seru Gakupo

"_Ohayou_, Gakupo-sama!" seru gadis-gadis itu

"Ah, berisik sekali sih. Gakupo, coba tenangkan gadis-gadismu itu supaya mereka diam". Kata Len

"Ayolah, kali ini Gakupo sedang serius dengan Luka". Kata Kaito

"Benar sekali". Kata Meiko

Miku, Rin, dan Mikuo tiba di kelas

"_**Ohayou**_**!"** tulis Rin

"_Ohayou_, semuanya". Kata Mikuo

"_Ohayou_". Kata Miku

"Sekarang tinggal Rin yang belum melakukannya. Len, ayolah cium dia. Siapa tahu saja nanti dia juga akan mendapatkan kemampuan bicaranya kembali, sama seperti Mikuo". Kata Gakupo sambil mengejek

Wajah Rin merona merah

"A-Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Len

"Gakupo, jangan mengajarkan pada Len hal-hal yang tidak benar". Kata Kaito

"_Baka_ Gakupo". Kata Meiko

Miku yang mendengarnya pun ikut tertawa

.

.

.

Pada jam istirahat, mereka berkumpul di atap sekolah...

"Gakupo, apa kau sudah jadian dengan Luka?" tanya Kaito

"Sudah". Jawab Gakupo

"**Kami masih belum percaya".** Tulis Rin

"Apa? Kenapa? T_T". Tanya Gakupo

"Oh ya, Rin. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah jadian dengan Len?" tanya Meiko

Rin dan Len yang mendengarnya pun terkejut. Wajah mereka merona merah

"Y-Ya, kami sudah jadian. Kurasa". Kata Len

"Miku, Mikuo. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Meiko

"Oh... a-aku...". kata Miku

"Kami sudah jadian". Kata Mikuo

"Apaaa?!" seru mereka semua

"**Kau tidak seperti Mikuo yang biasanya, sekarang kau menjawab secara tiba-tiba".** Tulis Rin

"Kuharap dia benar-benar serius". Kata Kaito

* * *

Miku, Rin, dan Mikuo tiba di panti asuhan...

"_Tadaim_..". Miku menghentikan perkataannya. Ia seperti menyadari kedatangan seseorang

Miku, Rin, dan Mikuo diam-diam berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Di sana mereka melihat seorang pendeta yang adalah ayah angkat mereka sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita paruh baya berambut panjang yang warna rambutnya nyaris putih dan berubah warna menjadi pelangi di bagian bawahnya. Di belakang wanita itu berdiri tiga orang pria berbaju hitam sambil membawa tiga buah tas yang terlihat seperti tas kantor, namun ukurannya sedikit lebih besar. Mikuo yang melihatnya amat terkejut

"Kaa-san?!" seru Mikuo

"A-Apa? Ibumu datang kemari? Untuk apa?" tanya Miku

Mereka mendengarkan pembicaraan dari balik tembok

"Maaf tuan. Mungkin kedatangan saya kemari terlalu mendadak, tapi saya mohon terimalah ini". Mayu berkata sambil menjentikkan jarinya, lalu tiga orang pria berbaju hitam yang berdiri di belakangnya segera berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa tiga buah tas kantor berukuran besar dan menaruh tas tersebut di atas meja

"Di dalam tas ini berisi 300 juta yen. Saya akan memberikannya pada anda, dengan syarat saya ingin supaya Miku dan Mikuo berpisah. Tolong tinggalkan anak saya sendiri". Kata Mayu

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa melakukannya". Kata pendeta itu

"Kenapa?! Panti asuhan ini sudah sangat tua, dan di sini juga tidak ada persediaan makanan yang cukup untuk semua anak-anak yang tinggal". Kata Mayu

"Meskipun kami harus memulainya kembali dari bawah. Tapi saya tidak bisa membiarkan dua orang yang sudah tinggal bersama dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama, bahkan lebih lama dibandingkan dengan waktu yang anda luangkan untuk anak anda, dipisahkan begitu saja". Kata pendeta itu

"Oh, saya mengerti...". kata Mayu

"Jika anda tidak punya keperluan lain lagi, silahkan pergi dari sini". Kata pendeta itu

Mayu berdiri dari sofa tempat duduknya, ia tersenyum. Sementara tiga orang pria yang berdiri di belakangnya berjalan mengikutinya

"Nikmatilah hari-hari kalian". Katanya, lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu

Di luar, Mayu melihat Mikuo sedang bersama dengan Rin dan Miku. Mayu tersenyum, namun bukan senyuman yang terlihat baik di mata mereka. Tak lama kemudian ia pun pergi

"Yang barusan itu apa?" tanya Miku

* * *

_**/Vocaloid Senior High School**_

Seluruh siswa dan siswi yang ada di kelas terlihat murung...

"Ini aneh. Gakupo-sama dan Len-sama, hari ini kenapa mereka tidak masuk?" tanya gadis-gadis itu

"Heh?! Apa yang terjadi? Ke mana mereka berdua?" tanya Miku, ia amat terkejut karena kedua temannya menghilang secara bersamaan

"Gakupo dan Len tadi pagi memutuskan untuk pindah ke luar kota". Kata Kaito

"Mereka tidak diperbolehkan untuk tinggal di kota ini lagi. Pertama Gakupo, kemudian Len, mungkin yang selanjutnya adalah kami". Meiko berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Kenapa?! Bukankah orangtua mereka sudah setuju kalau kalian semua tinggal bersama? Mereka juga sudah menganggap kalian seperti saudara kan? Kalau begitu kenapa hari ini mereka berdua pergi secara bersamaan? Apa keluarga mereka sedang ada masalah?" tanya Mikuo

"Kalau dilihat-lihat sih sepertinya iya. Tadi pagi Leon Oji-san dan Lenka Oba-san, serta Defosuke Oji-san dan Gakuko Oba-san mendadak datang ke rumah kami lalu membawa Len dan Gakupo pergi. Mereka semua kelihatan tergesa-gesa, seperti telah terjadi sesuatu yang gawat. Kami sudah mencoba untuk menanyakan alasannya pada mereka berempat, tapi mereka tetap tidak mau memberitahu kami. Aku sudah menelpon Gakupo dan Len berkali-kali, tapi mereka tidak mau menjawab ponselnya. Sekarang kami bahkan tidak tahu di mana mereka berada". Kata Kaito

"**L-Len...".** tulis Rin, ia terlihat cemas

"Jangan cemas, mereka semua pasti baik-baik saja". Kata Miku

Ponsel Meiko tiba-tiba berbunyi, ia pun memeriksanya. Ternyata Len menelponnya. Meiko langsung mengangkatnya

"Len, sekarang kau di mana?! Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Meiko

"_Meiko! Maaf baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu keberadaanku pada kalian. Tapi sekarang ini aku, Kaa-san, dan Tou-san. Kami semua baik-baik saja. Di sini banyak petugas keamanan yang berjaga. Aku berhasil kabur dari mansion untuk sementara. Barusan aku mendengar Kaa-san dan Tou-san mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bisnis dan perusahaan keluarga kita. Kau dan Kaito lebih baik berhati-hati! Jika kita tidak mematuhi perintah mereka, maka perusahaan keluarga kita akan ditutup oleh..."._ Len berkata namun tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti

"Oleh siapa?! Len?!" seru Meiko

"_Gomen, petugas keamanan sedang berkeliaran. Aku harus segera pergi, nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Sayounara"._ Kata Len sambil menutup ponselnya

"Gakupo barusan mengirim pesan padaku. Dia bilang kalau perusahaan keluarganya dan perusahaan keluarga Luka akan ditutup jika mereka menolak untuk meninggalkan kota, jadi...". Kaito berkata sambil membaca SMS di layar ponselnya

"Kenapa dengan semuanya?" tanya Miku, ia terlihat sedih

"Kita harus mencari tahu penyebabnya". Kata Meiko

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, suasana makin mencekam. Kaito dan Meiko juga ikut menghilang. Miku, Rin, dan Mikuo yang tidak terima kalau teman-teman mereka pergi begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas langsung berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk mencari tahu penyebabnya

"Hatsune-san, Shigure-san, Kagami-san. Ada perlu apa kalian bertiga datang kemari?" tanya kepala sekolah mereka, Soshiki Nami

"Sensei, tolong katakan pada kami. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kaito dan Meiko? Kenapa mereka berdua tiba-tiba saja menghilang? Anda pasti tahu sesuatu kan?" tanya Miku, ia terlihat sedih

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya pada kalian". Kata Nami sensei

"Katakan pada kami!" seru Mikuo, nada suaranya terlihat sedikit mengancam

"Maafkan aku, tapi orangtua mereka tiba-tiba saja mengirimkan surat kepindahan padaku pagi ini. Shion-san dan Sakine-san sekarang ini sedang berada di luar negeri bersama dengan kedua orangtua mereka". kata Nami sensei

"**Kenapa?"** tulis Rin

"Ini semua karena ibumu, Shigure-san. Orangtua mereka bilang padaku kalau perusahaan ibumu akan membeli perusahaan mereka jika mereka tidak mematuhi perintah ibumu". Kata Nami sensei

"Apa? Kenapa? Aku samasekali tidak mengerti". Kata Mikuo

* * *

Di panti asuhan, keadaan yang terjadi juga sama gawatnya...

"Otou-san, apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau bilang kalau ada seseorang yang akan membeli panti asuhan kita?!" seru Miku, ia amat terkejut

"Seseorang akan segera membeli tempat ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, meskipun orangtua Rin masih bisa memberikan bantuan uang pada kita. Tapi orang itu, dia benar-benar bersikeras untuk membeli panti asuhan ini". Kata pendeta itu

"Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, bagaimana dengan nasib kalian dan semua anak-anak yang tinggal di sini? Ke mana kalian semua akan pindah?" tanya Mikuo

"Sekarang kami samasekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa". Kata seorang suster

"Rin, kau kenapa?" Miku bertanya, ia menyadari kalau daritadi Rin bersikap aneh

"**Besok pagi ibuku akan membawaku pergi dari sini, kalau tidak perusahaan keluarga kami akan ditutup oleh perusahaan keluarga Mikuo".** Rin menulis sambil menangis

"Kaa-san, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dia akan bertindak sampai sejauh ini!" seru Mikuo

"Dia benar-benar ingin memisahkan kita semua!" seru Miku sambil menangis

"_N-Nande_? _N-NANDEEE_?!" Miku menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana

Mikuo berjalan mendekati Miku dan Rin, lalu memeluk mereka

"Kalian berdua tenanglah, jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan bicarakan masalah ini dengan ibuku, tidak akan kubiarkan dia bertindak lebih jauh lagi!" kata Mikuo

* * *

Mikuo tiba di sebuah mansion besar yang merupakan tempat tinggal sementara ibunya. Ia berjalan memasuki mansion itu, para pengawal yang berdiri di pintu gerbang depan mempersilahkannya masuk. Sementara itu di kamarnya, Mayu sedang duduk di sofa sambil meminum segelas _wine_. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang didobrak dengan kasar. Ia pun menatap siapa orang yang telah berani mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Mayu samasekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kaget sedikit pun, karena yang mendobrak pintu kamarnya adalah putranya sendiri, Shigure Mikuo

"Kaa-san, kenapa?! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?!" seru Mikuo, ia terlihat marah

"Apa maksudmu? Aku samasekali tidak mengerti". Kata Mayu

"Orang-orang yang kusayangi, teman-temanku. Kenapa kau memisahkan kami semua? Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?!" seru Mikuo

"Aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikanmu. Supaya kau meninggalkan gadis miskin itu sendirian dan ikut pergi bersamaku ke Amerika untuk menjadi penerusku. Penerus dari _Shigure International Corporation_". Kata Mayu

"Teman-temanku, kumohon kembalikan mereka semua! Lalu Miku, Rin, dan juga semua orang yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Jangan libatkan mereka dengan semua ini. Mereka sudah tinggal bersama denganku dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama dibandingkan dengan waktu yang kau luangkan untukku. Mereka semua sudah memperlakukanku seperti layaknya keluarga sendiri, bahkan melebihi kau!" kata Mikuo

"Aku mengerti, tapi meskipun kau sudah bisa mendapatkan kembali kemampuan bicaramu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Ikutlah denganku ke Amerika!" seru Mayu

"Kaa-san, aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi padamu. Apa kau pernah menangis saat Tou-san, Muyo-nii, dan Yuki-chan meninggal?" tanya Mikuo

"Itu adalah masa lalu". Kata Mayu sambil meminum _wine_ nya

"Masa lalu?! Aku merasa kalau sekarang ini aku seperti sedang bicara dengan patung batu yang samasekali tidak berperasaan. Kau bahkan tidak ada di sana saat kejadian itu terjadi. Kau justru malah bersenang-senang pergi ke Amerika! Rumah kita dirampok, hanya aku seorang yang selamat! Aku melihatnya sendiri dengan jelas Tou-san, Muyo-nii, dan Yuki-chan. Mereka semua tewas terbunuh di depan mataku. Kau bahkan tidak pernah pulang ke Jepang untuk mengunjungi makam mereka! Kau bahkan samasekali tidak mencemaskan keadaanku, menanyakan kabarku, atau apa yang sedang kulakukan pada saat itu...". kata Mikuo

"Aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku". Jawab Mayu, ia terlihat santai

"Kerja?! Apa bagimu pekerjaan jauh lebih penting daripada keluargamu sendiri?!" seru Mikuo, ia merasa kalau sebentar lagi kemarahannya akan segera memuncak

"Perusahaan keluarga kita adalah perusahaan yang memiliki pengaruh terbesar di Jepang. Semua perusahaan akan mengikuti dan mematuhi setiap perintah kita, dan kau akan menjadi penerus terakhirku. Ikutlah denganku ke Amerika". Kata Mayu

"Takkan pernah!" seru Mikuo

"Semakin kau menolak, maka akan semakin banyak orang-orang di sekitarmu yang ikut menderita. Semua permainan ini akan kuhentikan jika kau mau mengubah keputusanmu". Kata Mayu

Mikuo terdiam untuk sementara, beberapa saat kemudian ia pun kembali membuka suaranya

"Kaa-san, jika aku ikut denganmu apakah teman-temanku, mereka semua akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikuo

"Tentu, aku akan menepati janjiku untuk mengembalikan mereka semua". Mayu berkata sambil tersenyum

* * *

Malam harinya di panti asuhan, Mikuo mengunjungi kamar Miku dan Rin, lalu memeluk mereka berdua...

"Mulai besok semuanya akan baik-baik saja". Kata Mikuo

"B-Benarkah?" tanya Miku sambil menghapus air matanya

"Ya, ibuku sudah menepati janjinya". Kata Mikuo

* * *

_**/Vocaloid Senior High School**_

Keesokan harinya, semua sudah kembali normal. Seluruh siswa-siswi yang berada di kelas sudah tidak sedih lagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya...

"Eh?!" tanya Miku, ia sangat terkejut saat melihat teman-temannya kembali masuk sekolah. Gakupo, Len, Kaito, Meiko

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dengan semuanya?" Miku bertanya sambil memeluk teman-temannya. Selama beberapa hari ini ia merasa kesepian karena tidak ada mereka di sekolah

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi tadi pagi orangtuaku tiba-tiba saja malah menyuruhku untuk pergi ke sekolah. Mereka bilang kalau perusahaan keluarga kita sudah tidak ada masalah". Kata Gakupo

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga mengatakan hal yang sama". Kata Len

"Ya, orangtuaku juga bilang begitu". Kata Kaito

"Apa yang terjadi dengan semuanya? Kenapa keadaannya tiba-tiba malah berubah?" tanya Meiko, ia terlihat pusing

"**Tidak masalah, yang penting sekarang kalian semua sudah kembali".** Tulis Rin

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian melihat Mikuo? Ke mana dia?" tanya Miku

"Eh? Dia tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya mereka semua

Miku menyadari sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya

"Hei, jangan bilang padaku kalau...". katanya sambil menangis

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Minna, bagaimana menurut kalian? :3**

**Review nya please ^^**

**Ok readers, bagi yang ud ga sabar nunggu Akaito. Mulai chapter depan dia akan mncul XD**

**Bersiap2lah :3**


	13. We'll Continue Find a Way

**Sesuai janji saya, di chapter ini Akaito akan muncul XD**

**Maaf jika kali ini ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Author lagi kehabisan ide #plakk**

**Meet reading, Minna :D**

**Story start!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: No Matter What Happen, We'll Continue Find a Way Out**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Drama

**Pairings :**

Mikuo x Miku

Kaito x Meiko

Len x Rin

Gakupo x Luka

Oliver x Lily

Nero x Neru

Akaito x Gumi

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

_**/Vocaloid Senior High School**_

Miku menyadari sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya

"Hei, jangan bilang padaku kalau...". katanya sambil menangis

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaito

"Mikuo... dia memutuskan untuk ikut pergi bersama ibunya demi kita". Miku berkata sambil menangis

"Eh?!". Mereka semua langsung terkejut

Miku berlari keluar kelas

"Miku, _matte_!" seru Meiko

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kiyoteru sensei memasuki ruang kelas

"Semuanya, kembalilah ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

Rin berlari keluar kelas mencari Miku

"_Gomen_, sensei. Saya mau pergi keluar sebentar". Gakupo berkata sambil mengikuti Miku

"_Gomen_". Kaito berkata sambil mengikuti Gakupo keluar kelas

"Saya juga mau pergi sebentar". Meiko berkata sambil mengikuti Kaito

"Kami akan segera kembali". Len berkata sambil mengikuti mereka

Kiyoteru sensei yang melihat mereka berhamburan keluar kelas seperti itu langsung merasa heran

"Ada apa dengan mereka semua?" tanyanya

.

.

.

Miku berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Namun ia tidak melihat Nami sensei ada di sana, hanya ada salah seorang staff nya...

"Di mana Mikuo?" Miku bertanya sambil menangis

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu di hadapanku, aku tidak suka". Kata orang itu

"Di mana Mikuo?!" seru Miku

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu". Kata orang itu

"Dia sudah pindah". Kata Nami sensei, ia baru saja kembali dari ruang guru

Miku yang mendengarnya langsung berlari keluar ruangan

"A-Apa?! Mikuo pindah? Tidak mungkin! Semalam dia bahkan tidak memberitahuku samasekali! Kenapa?! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Mikuo?! Kenapa?!". Miku berseru dalam hatinya, ia menangis

Sementara itu di ruang kepala sekolah...

"Kenapa anda memberitahu dia?" tanya orang itu

"Biarkan saja, lagipula dia juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun". Kata Nami sensei

.

.

.

Mereka semua menemukan Miku dan berjalan mengikutinya. Kaito mengenggam tangan Miku

"Miku, kau jangan gegabah seperti ini. Tenangkan dirimu". Kata Kaito

Miku menangis sejadi-jadinya, sementara Kaito memeluknya. Ia membiarkan Miku menangis di pelukannya. Mereka semua mencoba untuk menenangkannya

* * *

Pulang sekolah, mereka berkumpul di rumah Kaito, Len, Gakupo, dan Meiko...

"Aku tidak percaya kalau dia benar-benar akan pergi. Tadinya kupikir dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah duluan. Tapi saat tadi pagi aku bangun tidur dan memeriksa kamarnya, aku melihat semua barang-barang di sana sudah kosong". Kata Miku

"Kurasa ini berita buruk". Kata Gakupo

"Apa kita bisa mencoba untuk menyusulnya ke Amerika?" tanya Miku

"Kita tidak bisa, sebentar lagi ujian". Kata Meiko

"Bagaimana kalau pada saat liburan?" tanya Miku

"Kita akan mencobanya". Kata Kaito

"**Mikuo pasti membuat keputusan yang sangat berat, demi kita semua".** Rin menulis sambil menangis

"Hei, jangan menangis. Kita akan mencari jalan keluar untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini". Kata Len

* * *

_**/Vocaloid Senior High School**_

Keesokan harinya, mereka semua sedang berdebat di ruang kepala sekolah...

"Sensei, apa maksudmu kalau kita tidak bisa pergi menyusul Mikuo?!" seru Gakupo

"Kalian sebentar lagi akan ujian, lebih baik kalian belajar". Kata Nami sensei

"Kita akan mencobanya pada saat liburan nanti". Kata Kaito

"Kalian lebih baik berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak". Kata Nami sensei

Gakupo yang mendengarnya merasa sedikit panas, ia pun membalas perkataan Nami sensei

"Kau sialan! Apa kau ingin mengancam kami?! Hah?!" seru Gakupo, ia terlihat marah

"Gakupo, jangan terbawa emosi. Tenangkan dirimu". Kata Meiko

"Maafkan kami, sensei. Karena sudah menganggu waktu anda. Tapi ingatlah, apapun yang terjadi kami pasti akan mencari jalan keluarnya. Camkan itu!". Kata Meiko

"Kami permisi". Kata Kaito

Mereka semua pergi meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah

.

.

.

Di dalam kelas, Miku menundukkan wajahnya, ia terlihat samasekali tidak bersemangat. Mereka semua yang melihatnya merasa sedikit cemas...

"Semuanya sudah kembali seperti biasa". Kata Gakupo

"Kau benar, tapi tidak untuk seseorang". Kaito menatap Miku yang raut wajahnya masih terlihat sedih

"**Miku...".** tulis Rin

* * *

Seusai kelas, Miku berjalan pulang menuju panti asuhan. Teman-teman nya yang lain sudah pulang duluan...

"Seharusnya tadi aku pulang bersama Rin. Tapi aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang duluan. Ah, bagaimana ini?!" Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri

Miku berhenti berjalan. Di depannya ia melihat ada beberapa orang preman yang menghalangi jalannya

"Hei, nona. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya preman itu

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, tolong biarkan aku lewat". Kata Miku

"Bermain-mainlah sebentar dengan kami ". Kata ketua mereka

"Kubilang pergi!" seru Miku

"Hei, kalau tidak salah bukankah kau gadis yang waktu itu? Pacarmu sudah kami hajar kan? Sekarang di mana dia?" tanya ketua mereka

"Dia tidak ada di sini". Kata Miku

"Ini menarik.. heheh". Preman itu berkata sambil menyeret Miku

"Tidak! Seseorang, tolong!" Miku berteriak

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda datang dan memukul ketua preman itu. Anak buahnya yang lain mencoba untuk menyerangnya, tapi pemuda itu selalu menghindar, ia kelihatannya jago berkelahi. Preman-preman itu ketakutan, mereka pun berlari menjauh. Sementara pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Miku

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja". Jawab Miku

"Hei, tidak baik bagi seorang gadis sepertimu untuk pulang sendirian di jam sore seperti ini. Di luar banyak sekali preman-preman yang berkeliaran". Kata pemuda itu

"_A-Arigatou_...". Miku berkata sambil menangis

"Jangan menangis, tadi kau pasti sangat ketakutan. Tapi tenanglah, sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja". Kata pemuda itu

Miku menatap pemuda itu. Sekilas pemuda itu mirip dengan Kaito, yang membedakan hanya rambut dan iris matanya yang berwarna merah menyala, wajahnya terlihat cukup keren dan tampan

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu

"Namaku Hatsune Miku". Jawab Miku

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Miku. _Watashi wa_ Shion Akaito _desu_". kata pemuda itu

"Eh? Tunggu! Marga pemuda ini sama dengan Kaito. Apa mungkin dia ini adalah saudaranya? Aku harus bertanya padanya". Miku berkata dalam hati

"Biarkan aku menemanimu". Kata Akaito

"Eh?" tanya Miku, ia terlihat kebingungan

"Maksudku, biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang". Kata Akaito

Miku masih terdiam di tempatnya

"Uhmm... Akaito, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Miku

"Ya? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Aku akan menjawab sebisaku". Kata Akaito

"A-Apa kau...". Miku menghentikan perkataannya

"Miku?" tanya Akaito

Miku mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya

"Ah! Tidak jadi.. heheh". Miku berkata sambi mengarukkan kepalanya

"Kau ini benar-benar lucu". Kata Akaito sambil tertawa

Miku yang mendengarnya langsung mengembungkan pipinya. Mereka pun berjalan menuju panti asuhan

* * *

_**/Vocaloid Senior High School**_

Di perpustakaan...

"Aku harus mengembalikan buku-buku ini". Miku berkata sambil berjalan, ia tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya sehingga menabrak beberapa kerumunan siswi

"Hei, perhatikan langkahmu kalau sedang berjalan". Kata siswi itu

"_Gomen_". Kata Miku

Miku mendengar beberapa kerumunan siswi yang sedang berbicara tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri

"Hei, bukankah dia adalah gadis yang selalu bersama dengan tiga orang pemuda terkenal itu?" tanya seorang siswi

"Ya, aku heran bagaimana bisa dia seakrab itu dengan mereka, menurutku samasekali tidak ada yang menarik dari dirinya". Kata siswi itu

Miku langsung menundukkan kepalanya

Saat para siswi itu sedang berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba saja ada beberapa tumpukan buku yang jatuh mengenai kaki mereka

"E-Eh?!" seru mereka

"Ah, _gomen_". Kata seorang pemuda. Model rambutnya turun kebawah dan ia memakai kacamata

"Hmph". Kata siswi itu sambil berjalan pergi

Miku berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan membantunya membereskan buku-buku yang terjatuh di lantai

"_A-Arigatou_". Kata pemuda itu

"Jangan sungkan". Kata Miku

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Miku

"Akaito". Kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum

"Oh... A-Akaito.. Heh?! Bukankah kemarin sore kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Miku, ia amat terkejut dengan penampilan Akaito yang terlihat berbeda

"Heheheh". Kata Akaito

"Tapi kalau kau tidak memakai kacamata, kau terlihat lebih keren". Kata Miku

"Aku berpenampilan seperti ini karena tidak ingin menarik perhatian banyak orang". Akaito berkata sambil tersenyum

"Oh, senang bertemu denganmu lagi". kata Miku

.

.

.

Jam istirahat telah tiba, mereka berkumpul di kantin sekolah...

"Miku!" seru Akaito

"Akaito, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kau juga sekolah di sini. Kalau boleh tahu kau ada di kelas yang mana? Kalau aku di kelas 1-B". Kata Miku

"Aku di kelas 1-C". Kata Akaito

"Ternyata kelas kita bersebelahan. Padahal kalau kita sekelas pasti akan lebih seru, lagipula di kelasku juga sangat ramai. Kuharap tahun depan kita bisa sekelas". Kata Miku

"Ya, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau bisa sekelas denganmu". Kata Akaito

"Akaito, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Miku

"Ya, apa itu?" tanya Akaito

"Apa kau kenal dengan Shion Kaito?" tanya Miku

Akaito yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam

Sementara itu dari kejauhan Kaito, Meiko, Len, Rin, dan Gakupo melihat Miku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Akaito...

"Miku? Eh, ngomong-ngomong siapa orang yang duduk di sebelahnya? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya". Kata Meiko

"Akai nii?!" seru Kaito, ia hampir saja menjatuhkan nampan makanan yang dibawanya

"A-Apaaa?! Sejak kapan dia ada di sekolah kita?!"seru Gakupo dan Len bersamaan

"**Kau kenal dia?"** tulis Rin

"Dia adalah saudara kembarku, atau lebih tepatnya kakak kembarku". Kata Kaito sambil menghela napas

"Kami pernah berteman waktu masih kecil, tapi tidak begitu dekat". Kata Len

Mereka berjalan mendekati Miku dan Akaito. Akaito yang melihatnya langsung menyapa mereka

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, aku merindukan kalian". Kata Akaito

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Nii-san". Kata Kaito

"Apaaa?! Jadi ternyata benar, kau dan Kaito. Kalian berdua adalah saudara?!" seru Miku, ia amat terkejut

"Ya, kami memang saudara. Jadi, Miku. Kau juga kenal dengan Kaito?" tanya Akaito

"Kami berteman sejak SMP, sekarang kami satu kelas". Kata Miku

"Akai nii, kapan kau pulang? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?" tanya Kaito

"Kemarin sore. Aku sangat sibuk, jadinya lupa untuk menghubungimu. _Gomen_". Kata Akaito

Kaito yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela napas pelan

"Kalian mau sampai kapan berdiri di sana? Ayo duduklah". Kata Miku

Mereka pun duduk di kursi masing-masing dan melanjutkan pembicaraan

"Nii-san, ngomong-ngomong kapan kau mengenal Miku? Apa sebelumnya kalian pernah bertemu?" tanya Kaito

"Kemarin sore saat pulang sekolah aku bertemu dengannya. Saat di jalan ada beberapa orang preman yang mengangguku, dia yang mengusir preman-preman itu dan menolongku". Kata Miku

"Apa kalian terluka? Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Meiko

"Untungnya kemarin sore aku sempat melihatnya, kalau tidak aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya". Kata Akaito

"**Syukurlah kau datang tepat waktu".** Tulis Rin

"Akaito, apa kau juga mengenal mereka?" Miku bertanya sambil menunjuk Meiko, Len, dan Gakupo

"Tentu saja, mereka semua adalah teman-teman Kaito sejak kecil. Dulu kami sempat berteman, tapi aku tidak begitu akrab dengan mereka. Aku tinggal bertiga dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Sebelumnya aku pernah bersekolah di luar negeri, tadinya setelah lulus aku masih ingin melanjutkan sekolah di sana. Tapi lama kelamaan kehidupan di sana mulai membosankan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke Jepang dan melanjutkan sekolah di sini". Kata Akaito

"Kaito, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kau punya saudara kembar. Kenapa kalian tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku? Tadinya kupikir Kaito hanya anak tunggal, lagipula marga kalian juga sama. Kupikir Akaito adalah sepupumu, ternyata bukan". Kata Miku

"_Gomen_ Miku, kau baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Lagipula umurku hanya beda lima menit dengannya". Kata Kaito

"Seandainya saja umurku satu tahun lebih tua darimu. Sekarang aku pasti sudah jadi _senpai_ kalian". Kata Akaito sambil tertawa

"Hahaha.. tidak apa-apa, yang penting sekarang kalian bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu". Kata Len

"Semuanya, jangan bicara terus! Ayo kita makan! Nanti waktu istirahatnya keburu selesai". Kata Meiko

"_Itada Kimasu_!" seru mereka semua

"Liburan sudah hampir tiba, kalian semua ada rencana mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Gakupo

"Kita akan menyusul Mikuo". Kata Miku

"**Benar".** Tulis Rin

"Apa dia adalah teman kalian juga?" tanya Akaito

"Ya, dulu kami berteman sejak SMP. Tapi sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu dia pergi meninggalkan kami tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sekarang dia sedang berada di Amerika". Kaito berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku turut prihatin. Semoga suatu saat nanti kalian bisa segera bertemu kembali dengan dia". Kata Akaito

"Kami berencana ingin pergi menyusulnya, kalian semua mau ikut kan?" tanya Meiko

"Tentu saja!" seru mereka semua

Akaito hanya menatap mereka

* * *

Liburan telah tiba, Miku mendatangi rumah teman-temannya dan menekan bel pintu rumah mereka...

"Teman-teman, sekarang sudah liburan. Apa kita akan pergi menyusul Mikuo?" tanya Miku

"_Gomen_ Miku, orangtuaku bilang mereka sangat sibuk. Aku harus membantu pekerjaan mereka selama liburan". Kata Kaito

"Aku juga". Kata Len

"Ini sangat menyebalkan! Orangtuaku juga bilang begitu, jadi kita tidak bisa pergi denganmu". Kata Gakupo

"Ini buruk, keadaanku juga sama". Kata Meiko

"Eh?! Apa yang terjadi dengan semuanya?" tanya Miku

"_Gomen_". Kata mereka

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin saat liburan kenaikan kelas atau setelah upacara kelulusan nanti kita masih bisa menyusulnya". Kata Miku

"Kau benar, hanya saja kita masih belum menemukan waktu yang tepat". Kata Meiko

* * *

Di panti asuhan, keadaan yang terjadi juga sama...

"**Miku, **_**gomen**_**. Orangtuaku sangat sibuk, mereka tidak bisa membantu kita untuk pergi ke Amerika menyusul Mikuo".** Tulis Rin

"Tidak apa-apa, Rin. Kita akan mencobanya lagi lain waktu". Kata Miku

"Mayu oba-san benar-benar menemukan cara supaya kita tidak bisa pergi ke Amerika untuk menyusul Mikuo, tapi sampai kapan...". Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Ok, minna. Sampai di sini dulu yah XD**

**Mohon maaf kalo kali ini critanya agak sdikit brantakan, author lgi khabisan ide**

**Mikuo mngkin akan mncul lgi di 2 chapter brikutnya**

**Mana nih reviewnya? :3**


	14. Transfer Student

**Chapter 14: Transfer Student**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Drama

**Pairings :**

Mikuo x Miku

Kaito x Meiko

Len x Rin

Gakupo x Luka

Oliver x Lily

Nero x Neru

Akaito x Gumi

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan telah berlalu. Miku dan teman-temannya kini sudah memasuki tahun terakhir mereka di SMA...

_**/Vocaloid Senior High School**_

"Kita sekelas lagi, Kaito". Kata Gakupo

"Ya, sepertinya dari dulu kita semua memang tidak pernah terpisahkan.. heheh". Kata Kaito

"Kelompok kita juga masih lengkap". Kata Meiko

"**Tidak juga".** Rin menulis sambil menatap Miku yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya

"Ini sudah 2 tahun sejak kepergian Mikuo". Kata Kaito

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kiyoteru sensei memasuki ruang kelas

"Semuanya, kembalilah ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

"Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir bagi kalian untuk belajar di sekolah ini sebagai siswa-siswi SMA. Kalian semua sudah tahu kan? Sekarang saya akan mengatur kelompok belajar kalian". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

"Aku ingin sekelompok dengan mereka! kelompok Gakupo-sama!" seru para gadis

"Kyaaa! Kaito-sama!" seru gadis-gadis itu

"Len-sama!"

"Meiko-sama!" seru beberapa siswa laki-laki

"Mereka semua berisik sekali sih!" seru Len, ia terlihat kesal

"Miku-chan, Rin-chan!" seru beberapa siswa laki-laki

Kiyoteru sensei yang mendengarkan siswa-siswi di kelasnya pada ribut, akhirnya mulai merasa terganggu

"SEMUANYA, TOLONG TENANG SEBENTAR!" seru Kiyoteru sensei sambil menggebrak meja, raut wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan. Seisi kelas pun langsung terdiam

"Sekarang saya akan mengatur kelompok kalian. Hmmm...". Kiyoteru sensei berkata sambil melihat daftar nilai para siswa

"Kelompok pertama: Hatsune Miku, Kagami Rin, Sakine Meiko, Shion Kaito, Kamui Gakupo, dan Kagamine Len". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

"Heh? Hanya 6 orang? Masih kurang 1 orang lagi!" kata mereka semua

"Kebetulan, kita kedatangan seorang siswa dari kelas jurusan lain. Mulai hari ini dia akan pindah ke kelas kita". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

"Eh? Ini mencurigakan". Kata Kaito

"Masuklah". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

Tak lama kemudian, seorang siswa memasuki kelas mereka. Miku yang melihatnya amat terkejut

"_W-Watashi_ _wa_ Shion Akaito _desu_". Kata pemuda itu, model rambutnya turun ke bawah dan ia memakai kacamata. Seperti gaya seorang _nerd_

"Nii-san?!" seru Kaito, ia juga sama terkejutnya dengan Miku

"Akhirnya kalian bisa sekelas juga". Kata Meiko

"Huh, membosankan". Kata beberapa kerumunan gadis-gadis

"Dia tidak keren". Kata beberapa siswa laki-laki

"Shion-san, sudah kuputuskan. Kau bergabunglah dengan kelompok Hatsune-san". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

Akaito segera berjalan menuju kursinya, lalu ia meletakkan buku-buku dan tasnya di atas meja, kemudian menyapa Miku

"M-Miku? Senang bertemu lagi denganmu". Kata Akaito

Miku hanya tersenyum padanya

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat, Akaito sedang duduk di salah satu meja kosong yang ada di sana. Tak lama kemudian mereka datang menghampirinya...

"Akaito-san, aku tidak menyangka kalau pada akhirnya kita bisa sekelas juga". Kata Gakupo

"Ya, kau tahu. Di kelas sebelah sangat sepi, aku lebih menyukai suasana yang ramai. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke kelas kalian. Hehehh...". kata Akaito

"Akaito-san, kenapa kau pemalu sekali? Tadi saat kau memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, gaya bicaramu terlihat seperti anak perempuan. Kau berbeda sekali dengan Kaito. Kau tahu, menurutku itu terlalu mencolok". Kata Gakupo

"Diamlah, Gakupo! Akaito, _gomen_. Dia selalu saja bicara sembarangan". Kata Meiko

"Tidak apa-apa..". kata Akaito

"Aku senang karena tahun ini kita bisa sekelas dan sekelompok denganmu juga, Nii-san". Kata Kaito

"Aku juga senang, Kaito. Kau tahu, selama 2 tahun sebelumnya aku tidak sekelas dengan kalian. Rasanya seperti benar-benar terpisah jauh". Kata Akaito

Mereka menatap Miku yang masih saja menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya

"Miku, kau kenapa?" tanya Kaito

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar". Miku berkata sambil beranjak dari kursi tempat duduknya, kemudian ia pergi

Akaito menatapnya

"Nii-san, maukah kau mendengarkan cerita kami? Ini mengenai penyebab mengapa akhir-akhir ini Miku selalu saja bersedih". Kata Kaito

.

.

.

Sementara itu di toilet, Miku sudah tidak dapat menahan kesedihannya lagi. Ia pun menangis

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi... Mikuo". Miku berkata sambil menangis

.

.

.

Di kantin, Akaito sangat terkejut setelah mendengar cerita mereka...

"A-Apaaa?! J-Jadi saat itu perusahaan keluarga kita sempat terancam akan ditutup?! Kalian semua sampai harus tinggal di luar negeri selama beberapa hari?!" seru Akaito, ia amat terkejut

"Benar". Kaito berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Kaito! Kenapa saat itu kau samasekali tidak memberitahuku?!" seru Akaito

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san melarangku untuk memberitahumu. Mereka tidak ingin kau merasa cemas". Kata Kaito

"Sepertinya mereka memang tidak ingin menceritakan masalah ini padaku. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata ibu Mikuo bisa bertindak sampai sejauh itu, bahkan sampai menggunakan kalian sebagai umpan". Kata Akaito

"**Mungkin ini berat bagi kami semua. Tapi bagi Miku, semua ini jauh lebih berat".** Tulis Rin

"Mikuo menghilang tanpa jejak". Kata Len

"Dia bahkan tidak memberitahu kita". Kata Gakupo

"Itu karena dia tidak bisa". Kata Meiko

"Tidak bisa atau tidak ingin?" kata Gakupo

Beberapa menit kemudian, Miku kembali dari toilet

"Aku kembali". Kata Miku

"Hmmm...". kata mereka semua

.

.

.

Seusai kelas, mereka bersiap-siap untuk pulang...

"_Ja-nee_, Miku". Kata Kaito

"_Jaa-nee, baka onn_.. maksudku Rin". Len berkata sambil memeluk Rin

"_Ja-nee_". Rin menulis, sementara itu terihat ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya

"Wow...". kata Gakupo

"Kau cemburu? Seharusnya kau menghubungi Luka". Kata Meiko

"Tidak bisa. Dia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan juga sekolahnya". Kata Gakupo, ia terlihat sedih

"_G-Gomen_..". kata Meiko

"Semuanya, sampai jumpa". Kata Miku sambil berjalan pergi

"Miku!" seru Akaito

"Oh, Akaito. Ada apa?" tanya Miku

"A-Apa kau tidak senang bertemu denganku...". Akaito berkata, ia hampir ingin menangis

Miku yang melihatnya merasa sedikit panik

"E-Eh?! Kau menangis?! Ayolah, jangan menangis.. _gomen_, _gomen_...". kata Miku

"B-Baiklah...". kata Akaito

"**Ini sangat aneh**". Tulis Rin

"Miku, Rin. Bolehkah aku mengantar kalian pulang?" tanya Akaito

"Tentu". Kata Miku

Mereka segera berjalan menuju panti asuhan

* * *

_**/Vocaloid Senior High School**_

Hari berikutnya...

"_Ohayou_ semuanya!" seru Gakupo

"Kami kembali". Kata Meiko

"Kyaaa! Gakupo-sama!" seru beberapa kerumunan gadis-gadis

"Ada apa lagi ini...". kata Kaito

"Kyaaa! Kaito-sama, kau sungguh keren!" seru beberapa orang gadis

"Kalian semua berisik sekali sih, _urusai_!". Kata Len

"Kyaaa! Len memberitahu kita supaya kita diam. Kau sangat keren, nyaaa!"

"**L-Len sudah bersama denganku!"** Rin menulis, wajahnya merona merah

"Apaaa?!" seru gadis-gadis itu

"Kau benar". Len berkata sambil mengejek, kemudian ia memeluk Rin dan mencium keningnya

"Tidaaakkk!" seru gadis-gadis itu, mereka hampir pingsan karena melihat adegan barusan

"Nyaaa, Len _kakkoi_...". kata Gakupo sambil mengejek

"D-Diamlah!" seru Len

"Kau merusak suasana, Gakupo". Kata Kaito

"Kau benar". Kata Meiko

"_Hidoiii_". Kata Gakupo

"Itu tidak lucu". Kata Kaito

Akaito daritadi hanya diam saja. Ia menatap Miku yang sedang duduk di kursi sebelah kanan tempat duduknya

"M-Miku?" tanya Akaito

"Ya, ada apa?" Miku bertanya balik

Gakupo, Kaito, Meiko, Len, dan Rin berjalan mendekati mereka

"Miku selalu terlihat sedih, sudah berbulan-bulan dia terus seperti itu". Kata Gakupo

"**Kami tidak bisa membantunya, bagaimana pun juga Mikuo sangat berarti untuknya".** Tulis Rin

Kiyoteru sensei pun memasuki ruang kelas

"Semuanya, kembalilah ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

Tak lama kemudian, pelajaran pertama dimulai

.

.

.

Seusai kelas, mereka berkumpul di halaman depan sekolah. Namun mereka menyadari kalau Miku tidak bersama dengan mereka...

"**Apa kalian melihat Miku? Di mana dia?"** tulis Rin

"Eh?! Dia tidak di sini?" tanya Meiko, ia terkejut

"Dia tidak memberitahu kita". Kata Len

"Ke mana dia pergi?" tanya Gakupo

"Mungkin ke suatu tempat, sepertinya dia ingin menenangkan pikirannya sebentar". Kata Kaito

Akaito terlihat serius, ia pun kembali masuk ke dalam sekolah untuk mencari Miku. Setelah lama berkeliling, ia melihat Miku ada di dalam kelas. Miku sedang duduk di kursi tempat duduknya sambil mengenggam sebuah pulpen yang bentuknya terlihat sedikit lucu. Pulpen itu adalah hadiah pemberian Mikuo yang diberikan pada Miku di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 10

"Miku...". kata Akaito

Miku tidak mendengar atau pun menatapnya

"Hei, Miku!" kata Akaito

"Oh, ya". Kata Miku

"K-Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Akaito

"Y-Ya". Jawab Miku

"Apa kau merindukan dia?" tanya Akaito

Miku kembali menangis. Sementara itu Akaito melepas kacamatanya dan mengubah gaya rambutnya. Tapi karena ingin menenangkan Miku, Akaito membantu Miku untuk berdiri dari kursinya, lalu mendorongnya ke tembok. Kemudian ia menempelkan sebelah tangannya di tembok di mana Miku bersandar

"Apakah dia sangat berarti untukmu?" tanya Akaito

"M-Menjauhlah...". kata Miku

"Jawab aku". Kata Akaito

"Kubilang menjauh...". kata Miku

"Apakah dia begitu berarti untukmu, sampai-sampai kau hampir menyerah pada semuanya?" tanya Akaito

"Kumohon.. menjauhlah...". kata Miku

"Tidak...", Kata Akaito, ia semakin mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Miku

"Eh?!" tanya Miku, ia amat terkejut

Wajah Akaito semakin dekat dengan Miku. Mereka saling bertatapan mata, kemudian Akaito menyandarkan wajahnya di bahu Miku

"Aku sangat khawatir...". kata Akaito

"_Gomen_, karena sudah membuatmu cemas". Kata Miku

* * *

_**/Vocaloid Senior High School**_

Mereka semua amat terkejut saat mendengar rencana Akaito...

"Eh?!" seru mereka semua

"Nii-san?! A-Apa kau serius?" tanya Kaito

"Tentu saja, apa ada masalah?" tanya Akaito

"Kau ingin mengajak Miku pergi kencan?" tanya Meiko

"Ini bagus, kemarilah Akaito-san. Aku akan mengajarimu beberapa tips". Gakupo berkata sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang terlihat mengerikan

"Gakupo, kau diamlah! Jangan mengajarkan hal-hal yang tidak benar pada Nii-san!" seru Kaito, ia terlihat kesal

"_Hidoiii_". Kata Gakupo

"Suara lucu itu tidak akan pernah berhasil, _baka_.". Len berkata sambil mengejek

"**Hari ini Miku tidak bisa datang ke sekolah, katanya dia tidak enak badan".** Tulis Rin

"Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan mampir sebentar ke panti asuhan untuk memberitahukan hal ini padanya". Kata Akaito

"**B-Baiklah**". Tulis Rin

"Aku akan menemanimu". Kata Len

"Hahahah... Len, kau cemburu". Kata Gakupo

"Kau benar, dia sangat mencemaskan Rin". Kata Meiko

"Setuju". Kata Kaito sambil tersenyum

"A-Apa?" tanya Len, wajahnya merona merah

"Kau lihat itu, Rin? Pacarmu sangat perhatian padamu". Kata Kaito

Wajah Rin merona merah

"J-Jangan khawatir, lagipula Miku adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Rin". Kata Akaito

Mereka menatap Akaito dengan serius

.

.

.

Selesai kelas, Akaito dan Rin tiba di panti asuhan. Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Miku di ruang tamu...

"Ya? Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Akaito?" tanya Miku

"M-Miku, hari sabtu nanti maukah kau pergi berkencan denganku?" tanya Akaito, ia terlihat malu-malu

"**Eh...**". tulis Rin

"Jika kau tidak mau... t-tidak masalah..". kata Akaito, ia hampir ingin menangis

"E-Eh?! Jangan menangis.. B-Baiklah...". kata Miku sambil menghela napas

"**ANAK LAKI-LAKI MENANGIS?! APA KATA DUNIA?!".** Tulis Rin

"Miku, kau sangat baik!" seru Akaito, ia terlihat senang

* * *

Hari sabtu telah tiba. Miku dan Akaito berjanji akan bertemu di sebuah taman dekat kota. Akaito sedang duduk bersandar di bangku taman. Tak lama kemudian, Miku pun tiba...

"Maaf, membuatmu lama menunggu". Kata Miku

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baru tiba di sini sekitar 10 menit yang lalu". Kata Akaito

Miku melihat penampilan Akaito, ia samasekali tidak terkejut

"Kenapa kau masih memakai kacamata? Kau bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri saat sedang bersamaku. Bagiku kau adalah teman yang istimewa". Kata Miku

"T-Teman i-istimewa?" tanya Akaito, ia mengabaikan saran Miku untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri (melepaskan kacamata dan gaya _nerd_)

"B-Benar, sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Miku

Akaito hampir menangis

"A-Akaito?! K-Kau kenapa?!" seru Miku, ia terlihat panik

"Miku, kau barusan bilang kalau aku adalah teman yang istimewa. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya". Kata Akaito

"Ayolah". Kata Miku sambil tersenyum

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum, Miku". Kata Akaito

"O-Oh...". kata Miku

* * *

Mereka tiba di sebuah mall yang kelihatan cukup besar. Di sana sangat ramai. Akaito dan Miku melihat-lihat ke dalam dan berjalan menuju toko buku...

"Kau suka membaca?" tanya Miku

"Ya, bisa dibilang itu adalah hobiku". Kata Akaito

"Oh...". Miku berkata sambil memilih sebuah buku

Akaito menatap Miku dengan serius

"A-Akaito? Ada apa?" tanya Miku, ia menyadari kalau daritadi Akaito terus memperhatikannya

"T-Tidak ada". Kata Akaito, ia hampir ingin menangis

"E-Eh? Kau menangis lagi? Tolong jadilah dirimu sendiri untuk hari ini saja". Kata Miku

"Jika aku bersikap seperti itu. Menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya, apa kau juga akan melakukannya?" tanya Akaito

Miku menundukkan kepalanya

"_Gomen_.. aku tidak bisa...". kata Miku

Akaito tiba-tiba saja memeluk Miku dari belakang

"A-Akaito?!" tanya Miku, ia terkejut

"Jangan khawatir, aku di sini". Kata Akaito

Miku mendorong Akaito

"Kau tidak tahu apapun! Jangan khawatir?! Kau di sini?! Tidak masalah bagiku jika kau ingin berkata seperti itu! Kau pikir kau sudah cukup untuk menggantikan dia? Tidak! Aku belum lama mengenalmu...". Miku berkata sambil berlari meninggalkan toko buku

Akaito melepas kacamatanya, lalu berlari mengejar Miku. Ia berhasil menyusulnya dan memeluk Miku sekali lagi. Miku mencoba untuk memberontak, tapi tangan Akaito terlalu kuat untuk dilepaskan

"Miku, tenanglah. Maafkan aku karena sudah mengatakan hal itu. Memang benar, aku tidak bisa menggantikan dia di dalam ingatanmu, di dalam hatimu. Tapi kumohon berikan kesempatan padaku sekali saja untuk menyembuhkan luka lama yang telah membekas di hatimu itu...". Akaito berkata dengan serius, ia terlihat khawatir

Miku berhenti memberontak, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Ia pun menangis

"Kumohon...". Akaito berkata sambil memeluk Miku lebih erat

Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri

"Tangan ini bukanlah yang sekarang ini kucari. Tapi entah bagaimana, saat berada dalam pelukannya aku merasa sedikit nyaman. Ini cukup menenangkan, sama seperti yang dulu Mikuo pernah lakukan padaku". Miku berkata sambil memeluk balik Akaito

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Ok, minna. Bagaimana mnurut klian? :D**

**Mulai chapter dpan Nero bkln mncul, dan juga Mikuo, Neru, sm Luka bkln comeback ^^**

**Review nya, please? :3**


	15. Finally, We Meet Again

**Chapter 15: Finally, We Meet Again**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Drama

**Pairings :**

Mikuo x Miku

Kaito x Meiko

Len x Rin

Gakupo x Luka

Oliver x Lily

Nero x Neru

Akaito x Gumi

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian setelah selesai ujian akhir...

_**/Vocaloid Senior High School**_

"Semuanya, apakah kalian sudah tahu acara untuk besok?" tanya Kiyoteru sensei

"Tentu saja, besok adalah pesta kelulusan untuk angkatan kita". Kata seisi kelas

"Pasti akan menyenangkan". Kata Meiko

"Kau benar". Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum, sementara ia menatap Meiko

"A-Apa...". Meiko berkata, wajahnya merona merah

"Gakupo, apa besok kau akan mengajak Luka untuk datang bersamamu?" tanya Len

"Ya, mungkin". Jawab Gakupo

"**Hm... L-Len...".** tulis Rin

"Y-Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Len, wajahnya merona merah

"**Aku ingin menjadi pasanganmu untuk pesta kelulusan besok, atau mungkin selamanya. Apa kau bersedia?"** Rin menulis, sementara itu terlihat ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya. Ia tidak menatap Len

"Rin _kawaii_". Kata Gakupo

"Memang itu yang kupikirkan sejak awal. Aku sependapat denganmu. Akan kuhajar setiap anak lelaki yang mengajakmu berdansa duluan..".Len berkata, wajahnya merona merah

"**M-Miku..?"** tulis Rin, ia menatap Miku yang masih terlihat lesu

"Ya, ada apa Rin?" tanya Miku

"**Siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganmu untuk pesta kelulusan besok?"** tulis Rin

"B-Bolehkah aku menjadi pasanganmu?" tanya Akaito

"Tentu.. sejak tidak ada seorang pun, maksudku tidak ada orang lain lagi...". Miku berkata, ia terlihat sedih

Mereka semua menatap Miku dengan cemas

* * *

Pesta kelulusan pun tiba. Seluruh siswa dan siswi yang hadir di sana terlihat amat mengagumkan. Tak lama kemudian, Gakupo tiba di tempat pesta...

"Kyaaa! Gakupo-sama!" seru beberapa kerumunan gadis-gadis

"_Gomen_, malam ini seseorang telah mencuri hatiku". Kata Gakupo

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya gadis-gadis itu

"_W-Watashi..."._ Luka berkata, wajahnya merona merah

"Ya, dialah orangnya. Jadi kalian semua lebih baik menyerahlah! Hahaha". Kata Gakupo

"Hmph". Gadis-gadis itu menatap mereka dengan cemberut

"T-Tidakkah ini seperti...". Luka menundukkan kepalanya, namun Gakupo malah memeluknya

"Jangan pedulikan mereka. Kali ini kita berdua akan menghabiskan waktu bersama". Gakupo berkata sambil memeluk Luka lebih erat

"Gakupo-sama... _H-Hontou Ni Suki..._Luka berkata, wajahnya merona merah. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan memeluk balik Gakupo

Sementara itu Meiko menatap mereka dari kejauhan

"Mereka romantis sekali". Kata Meiko

"Kita juga bisa melakukannya". Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum

"K-Kaito...". Meiko berkata namun Kaito malah menarik tangannya

"Ayo kita berdansa". Kata Kaito

"B-Baiklah...". Meiko berkata sambil tersenyum

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, Rin sedang mencari Miku namun ia tidak dapat menemukannya. Rin bersandar di dekat tembok dan menatap mereka semua. Tiba-tiba saja seorang anak lelaki datang mendekatinya

"Hei, kau terlihat sangat cantik dan aku sangat tampan. Kita berdua sama-sama terlihat bersemangat. Maukah kau menemaniku pergi ke bulan?". Tanya lelaki itu

Tiba-tiba saja Len datang dan memukul tembok di mana Rin bersandar

"PERGILAH! CARI PASANGANMU SENDIRI!". Katanya, ia terlihat marah

Lelaki itu pun berlari menjauh

Sementara itu wajah Rin merona merah. Len menatap Rin

"Kau sangat cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari tahun sebelumnya". Len berkata, wajahnya merona merah

"**A-Arigatou Len".** Tulis Rin, ia tersenyum

Len mengenggam tangan Rin dan mengajaknya untuk berdansa

"Hei, aku tidak begitu banyak tahu bagaimana cara berdansa, tolong ajarkan aku". Len berkata, wajahnya merona merah

Rin sangat terkejut, wajahnya pun merona merah

"**Tentu".** Rin menulis sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

Miku sedang berdiri sendirian di balkon, ia menatap ke arah langit di mana bulan bersinar sangat terang. Dari kejauhan terdengar ada beberapa kerumunan gadis-gadis yang berteriak

"OH, _KAMI-SAMA_. SIAPA DIA?! DIA SANGAT TAMPAN!"

"AKU INGIN BERDANSA DENGANMU! KYAAA!"

"HEI, KE MANA DIA PERGI?!"

Lelaki berambut merah tersebut berjalan menuju tempat di mana Miku berada. Ia menatap Miku yang masih melihat langit malam

"Miku, maukah kau berdansa denganku?". Tanya lelaki itu

Miku membalikkan badannya, ia sangat terkejut. Akaito terlihat sangat tampan dan samasekali tidak mirip dengan pemuda berkacamata yang Miku sering temui di sekolah. Ia terlihat seperti Akaito yang pertama kali Miku temui di sore hari saat di mana pemuda itu telah menyelamatkannya dari beberapa orang preman yang berusaha menganggunya

Beberapa kerumunan gadis-gadis pun berteriak

"Siapa itu?" tanya Kaito

"Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu". Kata Meiko

"Hm... Akaito-san. Sepertinya dia baru saja tiba. Penampilannya terlihat berbeda dengan biasanya, kebetulan sekali". Kata Gakupo

"Tapi menurutku kau jauh lebih keren, Gakupo-sama". Kata Luka, wajahnya merona merah

"Aku tahu, _arigatou_". Gakupo berkata sambil tersenyum

Rin dan Len menatap mereka dari kejauhan

"Hei, jangan melihat ke arah lelaki lain...". Len berkata, wajahnya merona merah

Rin tersenyum pada Len, sedangkan wajah Len masih merona merah

.

.

.

Sementara itu di balkon...

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Akaito bertanya pada Miku

"B-Baiklah, ayo". Kata Miku

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat pesta. Orang-orang yang ada di sana memberi jalan pada Miku dan Akaito. Beberapa lampu mulai dipadamkan. Musik pun mulai dimainkan. Mereka berdansa sampai pertengahan acara dan memusatkan perhatian pada pasangannya masing-masing

"Jangan pedulikan mereka". Akaito berkata sambil tersenyum

"Y-Ya". Kata Miku

Pesta pun berjalan sampai puncak acara

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, pesta pun selesai. Di panti asuhan, semua orang sudah tertidur. Miku masih duduk diam di tempat tidurnya, ia menatap foto dirinya bersama Mikuo yang terletak di samping meja tempat tidurnya. Miku pun menangis

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku sangat merindukanmu, tapi pemuda itu, Akaito. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai menutupi luka lama yang telah kau tinggalkan. Tapi bagiku ini sangat tidak adil. Aku hanya ingin kau yang menutupi semua itu,.. Mikuo". Katanya

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian, hari kelulusan pun tiba...

_**/Vocaloid Senior High School**_

"Selamat! Kalian semua telah lulus!". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

Gakupo sedang bersama dengan beberapa siswi SMP dan SMA

"Gakupo-sama, tidak akan ada pria tampan lagi jika kau pergi". Kata mereka semua

"Mungkin suatu hari nanti akan ada seseorang yang jauh lebih tampan dariku yang datang ke sekolah ini untuk menghibur kalian semua". Kata Gakupo sambil tertawa

"Benarkah, Gakupo". Kata Meiko

Kaito memeluk Meiko

"Selamat... ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa banyak hari kelulusan yang telah kita lalui bersama?". Tanya Kaito

"Terlalu banyak bagiku untuk mengingatnya". Meiko berkata sambil tersenyum, ia memeluk balik Kaito

"Selamat _baka onna.._ maksudku Rin..". Len memeluk Rin, wajahnya merona merah

Rin tersenyum namun menangis, karena ia menyadari kalau sebentar lagi mereka semua tidak akan kuliah di universitas yang sama

"Kalian semua bodoh, kenapa menangis? kita kan masih bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu. Aku berterima kasih pada kalian karena telah membuat masa-masa SMA ini menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Sekarang, mari kita berpelukan". Miku berkata sambil menangis namun tersenyum

"Mari berpelukan!". kata Gakupo, Len, Kaito, Rin, Meiko, Miku

Miku menatap Akaito dari kejauhan, kemudian berteriak padanya

"Akaito, kau juga kemarilah!".

Akaito pun berjalan mendekati mereka

"_Arigatou_ atas waktu kalian selama ini". Kata mereka semua

* * *

Liburan telah tiba. Mereka semua kini sedang berkumpul di rumah Meiko, Gakupo, Len, dan Kaito untuk mendiskusikan rencana kepergian ke Amerika. Neru juga ada di sana, ia mengajak Luka dan seorang pemuda bersurai blonde pendek untuk ikut bersama mereka...

"Baiklah! Sekarang saatnya untuk membawa Mikuo kembali ke sini!". Kata Gakupo, ia terlihat bersemangat

"_A-Ano_.. kenapa aku juga ikut diajak..". kata Luka

"Kalian semua harus berkumpul di sini, kita akan melakukan sebuah misi besar. Heheheh..". kata Neru

Len menatap seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di sebelah Neru

"Ah! Len-kun! Dia adalah sepupu sekaligus pacarku, Akita Nero. Dia jauh lebih tampan darimu". Neru berkata sambil memeluk Nero, wajahnya merona merah

"**APAAA?! TIDAK ADA LELAKI LAIN YANG JAUH LEBIH TAMPAN DARIPADA LEN!".** Rin menulis, wajahnya merona merah

"Eh? Apa maumu, maniak _sketchbook_". Neru berkata sambil mengejek

"**Tidak ada!".** Rin menulis, ia terlihat sedikit kesal

Kaito yang melihat mereka bertengkar hanya bisa tertawa

"Hahaha.. jadi bagaimana rencananya?". Tanya Kaito

"Baiklah, kali ini kita semua akan pergi ke Amerika untuk menyusulnya. Ini sudah lewat 2 tahun sejak terakhir kita bertemu dengannya". Kata Meiko

"Ayo kita pergi!". Miku berkata, ia sedikit tersenyum

Tak lama kemudian, Akaito tiba di rumah mereka

"Apa kalian sudah mau pergi? Kebetulan aku sudah menyiapkan koperku". Akaito berkata sambil menenteng kopernya yang terlihat cukup besar

"Sejak kapan dia ada di rumah kita?". Tanya Gakupo

"Entahlah...". kata Len

"Nii-san?! Kenapa barang bawaanmu banyak sekali?! Apa kau berpikir kalau kita akan tinggal di sana selama setahun?!". Kata Kaito, ia amat terkejut

"Membawa teman kalian kembali ke sini bukanlah perjalanan yang mudah. Saat di sana nanti mungkin kita akan mengalami banyak kesulitan. Untuk itu kita harus berjaga-jaga. Mungkin saja kita akan tinggal di sana selama sebulan atau mungkin berbulan-bulan". Kata Akaito

"Kau benar, lagipula ibu Mikuo kelihatannya sangat kejam. Kurasa ini bukanlah hal yang mudah". Kata Meiko sambil menghela napas

"Cepat siapkan koper kalian, kita akan segera berangkat". Kata Len

"Aku sudah meletakkan koperku di teras depan". Kata Miku

"**Aku juga".** Tulis Rin

"Jangan lupakan tiket dan paspor kalian". Kata Neru

"Astaga! Aku hampir saja melupakannya!". Seru Gakupo, ia terlihat panik

"Sepertinya dia berpikir kalau kita akan pergi dengan pesawat pribadi. Syukurlah kau sempat mengingatkannya. Kalau tidak aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti". Kata Kaito sambil menghela napas

"Semuanya, apa kalian sudah siap? Cepatlah, supirku sudah menunggu daritadi di luar". Kata Neru

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!". Kata mereka semua

Mereka berjalan keluar rumah, lalu memasukkan koper ke bagasi belakang mobil. Sementara itu Meiko mengunci pintu rumah, mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan memulai perjalanan menuju bandara

* * *

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang cukup panjang, keesokan harinya mereka tiba di Amerika. Tepatnya di kota New York. Suasana di sana sangat ramai, pemandangannya juga tidak kalah jauh dengan di Jepang...

"Waahhh! Apa yang tadi itu _Brad Pitt_?". Tanya Neru, ia terlihat senang

"Bukan, mungkin hanya orang lain yang berwajah mirip dengannya". Jawab Gakupo

"Waahhh! Apa yang barusan lewat itu adalah _Madonna_?". Tanya Neru

"Bukan...". jawab Kaito, ia terlihat sedikit kesal

"**Dia benar-benar berpikir kalau ini adalah liburan".** Tulis Rin

"Kau benar". Kata Len

"Baiklah kalau begitu...". Neru berkata namun mereka semua menganggunya

"OH, TIDAK! SEMUA ORANG-ORANG DI SINI BENAR-BENAR SEPERTI SELEBRITIS!".

"Hmm... _a-ano_.. Gakupo-sama.. kau juga". Kata Luka

"_Hidoiii, minna_. Nero, lindungi aku!". Seru Neru

"A-Ah..". kata Nero

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka sibuk bercanda, sampai akhirnya mereka melupakan tujuan yang sebenarnya

"Jadi di mana tempat tinggal Mikuo? Apa ada yang tahu alamatnya?". Tanya Meiko

"Sebentar, biar kulihat dulu". Kaito berkata sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil dari balik jaketnya

Saat melihatnya, mereka semua amat terkejut. Ternyata tempat tinggal Mikuo letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada

"Bangunan besar yang terletak di sebelah sana. Itu adalah tempat tinggalnya". Kaito berkata sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah bangunan tersebut

"Wooohhh! Rumahnya besar sekali. _Sugooiii_!". Seru mereka semua, sementara itu Miku dan Akaito hanya terdiam

"Miku, kau baik-baik saja?". Tanya Akaito

"Y-Ya". Jawab Miku

* * *

Di sebuah mansion yang terlihat sangat besar, seorang pemuda berambut _teal_ sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya sambil melihat beberapa tumpukan kertas yang terletak di atas meja. Tak lama kemudian salah seorang asistennya datang masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya

"Mikuo-sama, di bawah sana ada beberapa orang yang datang mencari anda". Kata salah seorang asistennya

"Suruh mereka semua untuk pergi. Memangnya siapa mereka? Apa mereka semua adalah orang-orang penting? Berani sekali mereka datang kemari tanpa adanya pemberitahuan dariku". Kata Mikuo

"Teman lama anda, Mikuo-sama. Mereka baru saja tiba. Katanya mereka datang dari Jepang". Kata asistennya

"Eh?!". Tanya Mikuo, ia terkejut

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang tamu bawah, mereka menunggu kedatangan Mikuo. Tak lama kemudian, Mikuo pun tiba. Mereka semua menyambutnya...

"Mikuo, _konnichiwa_!". Seru Gakupo, ia terlihat senang

"Uhmm.. hallo". Kata Luka

"Lama tak jumpa". Kata Len

"Hallo juga". Kata Meiko

"Apakah kau merindukan kami?". Tanya Kaito

"Hallo". Kata Neru

"Hi". Kata Nero

"Uhmm. Hai". Kata Miku

Mereka menunggu reaksi Mikuo, namun Mikuo malah membalas mereka dengan tatapan dingin

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?". Tanyanya

"Eh? Apa ada yang salah?". Tanya Miku

"Mereka semua datang kemari untuk bertemu denganmu. Itukah responmu?". Tanya Akaito, ia masih mengenakan kacamata dan gaya _nerd_ nya

"Akaito, apa kali ini dia benar-benar akan serius?". Tanya Meiko

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ternyata Nii-san diam-diam punya kepribadian ganda". Kata Kaito

"Aku sangat sibuk, lebih baik kalian semua pergilah". Kata Mikuo

"Tch". Akaito berkata sambil mencoba untuk memukul Mikuo, namun beberapa orang pria berbaju hitam datang dan melindungi Mikuo. Masing-masing dari mereka mengenggam sebuah pistol

"**P-Pistol?".** Tulis Rin

"Jangan lihat!". Len berkata sambil memeluk Rin

"Jadi, keadaannya sudah seperti ini. Kubilang pergi!". Seru Mikuo

Mereka semua terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing. Beberapa saat kemudian, Miku pun membuka suaranya

"Kita semua datang kemari untuk bertemu denganmu.. ini sudah lewat 2 tahun..". kata Miku

"Jadi, hanya itu?". Tanya Mikuo

"Eh, Mikuo. Kau kenapa?". Tanya Miku

"Hei, apa ada yang salah denganmu?". Tanya Gakupo

"Kau benar-benar berubah". Kata Meiko

"Dia bukanlah Mikuo yang kita kenal". Kata Kaito

"Ya, dan aku bukanlah lelaki lemah yang hanya bisa menangis di setiap saat.. jadi pergilah..". Mikuo berkata sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Beberapa orang pria berbaju hitam yang berdiri di bawah tangga menyuruh mereka semua untuk pergi meninggalkan mansion, atau lebih tepatnya mengusir mereka keluar

* * *

Di luar mansion...

"Apa dia benar-benar Mikuo?". Tanya Neru, ia samasekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan

"Memangnya seperti apa dia sebenarnya?". Tanya Nero

"Yang jelas bukan seperti lelaki sombong yang baru saja kita temui". Kata Gakupo

"Mungkin kita salah orang". Kata Luka

"Tch". Kata Akaito, ia terlihat kesal

"Tidak.. ini tidak mungkin... dia bukanlah Mikuo.. bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berkata seperti itu...". Miku berkata sambil menangis

Mereka semua mencoba untuk menenangkan Miku, sementara Akaito memeluknya. Miku menutup kedua matanya, ia menangis terisak-isak. Akaito menunjukkan raut wajahnya yang terlihat sangat serius

"Lelaki sialan itu!". Serunya dalam hati

* * *

Di dalam mansion, Mikuo kembali ke kamarnya. Ia terduduk di lantai sudut kamarnya. Kemudian membenamkan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya...

"Aku harus melakukannya... tidak... aku sudah menyakitinya... aku telah membuatnya menangis...". kata Mikuo

_**[3 jam sebelumnya]**_

Mikuo mendatangi ruang kerja ibunya...

"Kudengar teman-temanmu telah datang kemari". Kata Mayu

"A-Apa?". Tanya Mikuo

"Jika kau tidak melakukan sesuatu, maka aku yang akan turun tangan". Mayu berkata sambil tersenyum

"Jangan ganggu mereka semua!". Seru Mikuo sambil menggebrak meja kerja Mayu

"Kau sudah melawan perintahku karena tidak ingin bertunangan dengan Gumi. Sekarang kukatakan padamu, lakukan sesuatu atau teman-temanmu yang akan menerima akibatnya. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni sampah seperti mereka". Mayu berkata sambil berdiri dari kursinya, ia terlihat marah

"Maafkan aku, Miku... teman-teman semuanya...". kata Mikuo

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Minna, bagaimana mnurut kalian? :D**

**Reviewnya please :3**

**Btw di chapter dpn, Kaa-san n Tou-san nya Miku bkln mncul. Critanya jdi tmbah menegangkan deh.. hehehehh ^^**


	16. My Parents Were Here! I Can't Believe!

**Sesuai janji saya, di chapter ini Kaa-san dan Tou-san nya Miku bkalan mncul**

**Pnasaran? Ikutin aja critanya XD**

**Meet reading, Minna :D**

**Story start!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: My Parents Were Here?! I Can't Believe This!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Drama

** Pairings : **

Mikuo x Miku

Kaito x Meiko

Len x Rin

Gakupo x Luka

Oliver x Lily

Nero x Neru

Akaito x Gumi

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Miku dan teman-temannya menginap di mansion sementara milik keluarga Meiko yang terletak di kota New York. Setelah membuka pintu, Meiko menekan saklar lampu. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam dan meletakkan barang-barang bawaan di ruang tengah. Mansion tempat tinggal sementara mereka memang terlihat cukup luas, meski tidak sebesar mansion milik Mikuo. Namun interior di dalam mansion tersebut tidak berbeda jauh dengan rumah mereka yang berada di Jepang. Setelah meletakkan koper ke dalam kamar, mereka kembali berkumpul di ruang tengah. Miku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan sikap Mikuo saat mereka bertemu tadi siang. Mikuo yang baik hati, lembut, dan ramah. Kini menjadi Mikuo yang sombong, dingin, dan kejam. Ia berharap kalau kejadian yang tadi dilihatnya hanyalah mimpi...

"Tidak, Mikuo tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu". Kata Miku

"Dia telah melakukannya". Kata Kaito

"Kau benar". Kata Gakupo

"Aku yakin pasti ada alasannya kenapa dia melakukan semua ini". Kata Miku

"Itu mungkin saja". Kata Luka

"Bagaimanapun juga, kita harus menyadarkan dia dari kelakuannya yang sekarang". Kata Len

"**Aku setuju denganmu, Len".** Tulis Rin

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan". Miku berkata sambil berdiri dari sofa tempat duduknya, kemudian berjalan keluar mansion

Akaito yang menyadari kalau Miku pergi meninggalkan mansion langsung berlari keluar mengejarnya

"H-Hei, Miku!". Seru Akaito

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?". Tanya Gakupo

"Untuk saat ini.. tidak ada". Kata Kaito

"Kau benar". Kata Meiko

* * *

Miku tiba di mansion Mikuo. Ia pun berteriak memanggi nama Mikuo berkali-kali, namun Mikuo tak kunjung keluar menemuinya. Ia bersikeras ingin masuk ke dalam untuk menemui Mikuo. Tapi beberapa orang pengawal yang menjaga gerbang depan tidak mengizinkannya masuk...

"Mikuo! Kumohon turunlah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!". Seru Miku sambil berteriak

"M-Miku!". Seru Akaito dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Ia kelihatan cukup lelah karena daritadi terus berlari mengejar Miku

"Kau tidak diizinkan untuk masuk ke dalam, tolong tinggalkan tempat ini!". Kata pengawal itu

"Tidak! Bagaimanapun juga aku harus bicara dengannya". Kata Miku

Saat Miku sedang berdebat dengan beberapa orang pengawal yang menjaga gerbang depan, Mikuo tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati mereka

"Ada keributan apa ini?". Tanya Mikuo, ia melihat Miku dan Akaito sedang berdiri di luar gerbang

"Tuan muda, gadis penganggu ini. Dia bers...". Pengawal itu berkata namun Mikuo menghentikan perkataannya

"Tidak, biarkan dia masuk". Kata Mikuo

"Tapi, Tuan...". kata pengawal itu

"BIARKAN DIA MASUK!". Seru Mikuo, ia terlihat marah

"B-Baiklah, maafkan saya". Kata pengawal itu

"Mikuo...". kata Miku

Mikuo masih menatap Miku dengan tatapan dingin

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Jangan membuang-buang waktuku". Kata Mikuo

"Ah.. itu...". kata Miku

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu". Mikuo berkata sambil membalikkan badannya

Akaito yang daritadi sangat penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka segera berjalan mendekati Miku dan Mikuo

"Hei, Mikuo". Kata Akaito

"Huh? Apa maumu?". Tanya Mikuo

"Aku tidak tahu orang seperti apa kau ini. Semua teman-temanmu datang kemari. Mereka sangat mencemaskan keadaanmu. Tapi kenapa sikapmu ini seolah-olah mirip seperti patung batu yang samasekali tidak berperasaan". Kata Akaito

"Aku? Tidak berperasaan? Ya, memang seperti inilah diriku yang sebenarnya. Semua ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, tolong kau jangan ikut campur!". Seru Mikuo

Akaito yang mendengar perkataan Mikuo merasa sedikit panas, ingin sekali rasanya ia menghajar Mikuo saat ini juga

"SIALAN!". Seru Akaito sambil bersiap-siap untuk menghajar Mikuo

Para pengawal pun kembali bermunculan

"Tolong kalian urus mereka berdua". Mikuo berkata sambil berjalan pergi

"Eh, Mikuo!". Seru Miku

"Pergilah atau kami akan mengusir kalian dengan kekerasan!". Seru pengawal itu

"Miku, ayo kita pergi". Akaito berkata sambil mengenggam tangan Miku

Mereka berdua kembali ke mansion Meiko

* * *

Di kamarnya, Miku kembali menangis. Teman-temannya yang lain menatap dari balik pintu. Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam kamar dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya...

"**Miku menangis lagi".** tulis Rin

"Ini terlalu berlebihan". Kata Meiko

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu". Kata Gakupo

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja besok, sekarang sudah sangat malam". Kata Neru

"Setuju, lagipula kita semua juga sangat lelah karena perjalanan hari ini". Kata Luka

Kaito mendekati Miku dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya

"Miku, jangan menangis lagi. Besok kita akan kembali mengunjungi dia". kata Kaito

.

.

.

Pagi harinya setelah selesai sarapan dan mandi. Mereka semua bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke mansion Mikuo...

"Apa kalian semua sudah siap? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!". Seru Nero

"Baiklah!". Seru mereka semua

* * *

Mereka tiba di gerbang depan mansion. Setelah cukup lama berdebat, para pengawal mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk. Mereka menunggu kedatangan Mikuo di ruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian, Mikuo tiba. Ia pun duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana...

"Untuk apa kalian datang kemari? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan pada kalian untuk segera pergi dari sini". Kata Mikuo

"Hei, ada apa dengan sikapmu itu? Kau benar-benar berubah. Tidak seperti Mikuo yang kami kenal". Kata Meiko

"_Gomen_, meskipun kau adalah Meiko. Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu karena kau sudah berani bicara seperti itu padaku". Kata Mikuo

"Aku juga tidak akan memaafkanmu karena kau sudah bicara seperti itu padanya". Kaito beranjak dari sofa tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Mikuo, ia terlihat kesal

Melihat situasi yang semakin memanas, Gakupo segera berjalan mendekati mereka

"Kalian berdua tenanglah, jangan bertengkar". Kata Gakupo

"Tolong dengarkan penjelasan kami, Mikuo". Kata Luka

"Sepertinya percuma saja kita bicara dengannya, lebih baik kita pergi". Kata Meiko

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak asik, padahal kami semua datang kemari karena ingin melihat bagaimana keadaanmu". Kata Gakupo

"**Kita sudah berhasil sampai di sini".** Tulis Rin

"Lalu?". Tanya Mikuo

"Kau tahu, yang ingin kami katakan padamu adalah kami sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Jepang ke Amerika hanya untuk bertemu denganmu, seperti inikah responmu?". Tanya Len, ia terlihat kesal

"**L-Len.. tenanglah..".** tulis Rin

Mikuo membalas perkataan mereka, sikapnya masih terlihat dingin seperti sebelumnya

"Apakah aku menyuruh kalian semua untuk datang kemari?". Tanya Mikuo

"Sialan! Kau benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis!". Seru Kaito sambil menarik kerah baju Mikuo, ia terlihat marah

Para pengawal hampir tiba di ruang tamu, namun Mikuo menghentikan mereka

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalian semua tenanglah".

Para pengawal itu pun menghentikan aksi mereka

"Kau menjadi sangat keras kepala hanya karena Miku tidak bersama denganmu". Kata Kaito

"Miku sekarang tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku". Kata Mikuo

Miku yang mendengarnya sangat kaget

"Brengsek! Kau sialan!". Seru Akaito sambil bersiap-siap untuk menghajar Mikuo

"Pengawal, usir mereka semua dari sini!". Seru Mikuo sambil berteriak

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, kami akan pergi sendiri". Kata mereka semua

.

.

.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu, tetapi Miku masih terdiam di tempatnya dan tidak bergeming sedikitpun

"Kau? Kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk segera pergi". Kata Mikuo

"Mereka menyerah padamu, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu". Miku berkata sambil menangis

"Mengapa?". Tanya Mikuo

"Kupikir kau punya alasan yang bagus di balik semua ini. Karena Mikuo yang selama ini kukenal bukan seperti kau yang sekarang. Mungkin kau berpikir kalau hal yang kau lakukan saat ini memang lucu. Meskipun aku terluka dan hatiku merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam. Tapi saat bertemu denganmu, semua rasa sakit itu seakan-akan langsung menghilang". Miku berkata sambil menangis namun tersenyum

Mikuo sangat terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Miku

"Mikuo yang dulu sudah pergi". Mikuo berkata sambil berdiri dari sofa tempat duduknya, namun tiba-tiba saja Miku malah memeluknya dari belakang

"Jangan pergi, jika kau pergi berarti kau tidak mencintaiku lagi...". Miku berkata sambil menangis

Mikuo terkejut, ia merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam di hatinya. Tapi Mikuo malah berkata lain

"Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala. Aku tidak mencintaimu dari awal. Jadi tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri, Miku". Mikuo berkata sambil melepas genggaman tangan Miku dan berjalan pergi

Miku sangat terkejut, ia pun jatuh terlutut di lantai. Namun ia masih tersenyum

"Kau pembohong". Katanya

Mikuo mendengarnya, ia terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya. Miku berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia tersenyum namun masih menangis

"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku tahu Mikuo yang kukenal masih berada di sini, di suatu tempat. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mencari cara untuk memb...". Miku berkata namun Mikuo malak memeluknya

"Maafkan aku, Miku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian semua terlibat oleh kekejaman ibuku. Jadi tolong pergilah dari sini sebelum ibuku melihat kalian". Kata Mikuo

Miku menangis sejadi-jadinya dan memejamkan matanya

"Aku mengerti". Kata Miku

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang tamu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai panjang yang warna rambutnya nyaris putih dan berubah warna menjadi pelangi di bagian bawahnya. Di belakang wanita itu berdiri beberapa orang pengawal. Miku dan Mikuo menatapnya. Dia adalah Shigure Mayu, ibu Mikuo...

"Sepertinya aku telah melewatkan sesuatu". Kata Mayu

"Kaa-san...". kata Mikuo

"A-Apa? Bagaimana ibumu bisa tahu kalau kita ada di sini?". Tanya Miku, ia terlihat ketakutan

"Para pengawal itu, pasti mereka yang telah melaporkan kedatangan kalian pada ibuku". Kata Mikuo

Mayu berjalan mendekati mereka dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Miku. Keluarlah, Mikuo". Kata Mayu

"Kaa-san, tapi...". belum selesai Mikuo berkata, beberapa orang pengawal yang berdiri di belakang Mayu malah menangkapnya

"Bawa dia keluar dari sini". Kata Mayu

"Kaa-san!". Mikuo berteriak, tapi beberapa orang pengawal telah menyeretnya keluar ruangan. Pintu ruang tamu pun tertutup. Mayu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya

"Sekarang tinggal kita berdua". Kata Mayu

"Mayu Oba-san, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?". Tanya Miku

"Kenapa? Kau bertanya kenapa... Aku adalah ibunya, aku berhak untuk menentukan masa depannya". Mayu berkata sambil menatap ke arah jendela

"J-Jadi itukah alasanmu? Dia bukanlah bonekamu!". Seru Miku, ia amat terkejut

"Ya, dan aku telah melakukannya". Mayu berkata sambil menatap Miku

"Kau.. yang kau lakukan ini sangat bertentangan dengan jalan hidupnya". Kata Miku

"Jalan hidup Mikuo berada di dunia bisnis". Kata Mayu

"Apakah kau sekejam itu?". Tanya Miku

"Kejam? Tidak terlalu... mungkin bisa dibilang iya". Mayu berkata sambil tersenyum

"Kekejaman inilah yang telah membuatku dan membantuku untuk melangkah sampai sejauh ini. Aku mengabaikan perasaanku, aku bahkan tidak mengeluarkan emosi untuk menghadapi orang-orang tidak berguna seperti kau dan teman-temanmu". Kata Mayu

Miku sangat marah saat mendengarnya, namun ia sendiri juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun

"Tinggalkan putraku sendiri". Kata Mayu

"Tidak! Aku menolak! Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu. Aku akan melawanmu apapun yang terjadi". Kata Miku

* * *

Miku berjalan keluar dari ruangan, ia pun berlari. Saat di jalan ia berpapasan dengan dua orang. Seorang pria paruh baya bersurai biru tua yang panjang rambutnya sampai sepundak dan dikuncir di bagian bawahnya, pria itu mengenakan kacamata. Lalu seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai _teal_ panjang yang rambut bagian bawahnya berubah warna menjadi putih dan dikepang dua nyaris menyentuh lantai. Wanita bersurai _teal_ itu tersenyum pada Miku. Miku yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut...

"Kau adalah?". Tanya Miku

"Kau sudah dewasa, Miku". Kata wanita bersurai _teal_ itu

"Ya?". Tanya Miku

Wanita itu kemudian memanggil salah seorang asistennya

"Tolong bawa dia pergi dari sini". Kata wanita bersurai _teal_ itu

"Hei, kemana kau akan membawaku?". Tanya Miku

.

.

.

Pria bersurai biru tua dan wanita bersurai _teal_ itu berjalan mendekati ruang tamu. Mereka melihat Mikuo sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari beberapa orang pengawal. Wanita bersurai _teal_ itu berjalan mendekatinya...

"Apa kau adalah Mikuo?". Tanya wanita itu

"E-Eh?". Tanya Mikuo, ia terlihat kebingungan

"Putriku pasti mengetahui tipe pria idamannya". Wanita itu berkata sambil tersenyum dan berjalan lurus menuju ruang tamu

Mikuo menatap pria bersurai biru tua yang berdiri di sebelahnya

"Tepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh istriku". Pria itu berkata sambil berjalan mengikuti istrinya

* * *

Di ruang tamu, Mayu masih terdiam di sofa tempat duduknya. Ia menatap ke arah jendela dan melihat pemandangan di luar. Tak lama kemudian, ada yang mengetuk pintu ruang tamu. Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan dua orang. Seorang pria paruh baya bersurai biru tua yang panjang rambutnya sampai sepundak dan dikuncir di bagian bawahnya, pria itu mengenakan kacamata. Lalu seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai _teal_ panjang yang rambut bagian bawahnya berubah warna menjadi putih dan dikepang dua nyaris menyentuh lantai. Mayu menatap mereka. wanita bersurai _teal_ itu berjalan mendekati Mayu dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di sebelahnya...

"Apakah aku telah melewatkan keributan di sini?". Tanya wanita bersurai _teal_ itu

"Itu tidak penting". Kata Mayu

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang penjahat yang ada di drama percintaan, Mayu-sama". Pria bersurai biru tua itu berjalan mendekati mereka dan duduk di salah satu sofa

"Tuan dan Nyonya Hatsune. Ada keperluan apa kalian berdua datang kemari?". Mayu bertanya sambil tersenyum

"Kami ingin bicara denganmu". Kata wanita bersurai _teal_ itu

"Kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku baru saja menceramahi seorang gadis yang mengacaukan suasana hatiku. Dia benar-benar seperti sampah". Kata Mayu

"Sampah?". Tanya wanita bersurai _teal_ tersebut

"Ya". Mayu berkata sambil tersenyum

"Seperti apa gadis itu?". Tanya pria bersurai biru tua tersebut

"Dia mirip seperti ibuku. Sangat menyebalkan, sifatnya juga keras. Dia tidak pantas untuk bersama dengan putraku". Mayu berkata sambil tersenyum

Pria bersurai biru tua itu terdiam untuk sementara, ia sedang berpikir. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pria itu kembali membuka suaranya

"Bagaimana jika dalam sebulan ini kami berhasil membuat dia pantas untuk disandingkan dengan putramu?". Tanya pria bersurai biru tua itu

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain, lagipula untuk apa kau melakukannya?". Tanya Mayu

"Karena kami adalah orangtuanya. Kami telah meninggalkan dia saat masih kecil dan menitipkannya di sebuah panti asuhan milik seorang pendeta yang juga adalah pemilik dari suatu gereja. Sekarang saatnya bagi kami untuk membalas semua itu. Selain itu, kami adalah partner bisnismu sejak awal. Kau juga tidak ingin menghentikan bisnismu sekarang, benar kan?". Tanya wanita bersurai _teal_ itu

Mayu amat terkejut saat mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau gadis yang baru saja ia temui ternyata adalah putri dari partner bisnisnya sejak lama. Mayu mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan bersikap seperti biasanya

"Apakah kau mengancamku?". Mayu bertanya sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum

"Bukan ancaman, tapi ini adalah tantangan". Kata wanita bersurai _teal_ itu

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja permainannya". Kata Mayu

"Kalau begitu kami permisi. Sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu, Mayu-sama". Pria bersurai biru tua itu berkata sambil berdiri dari sofa tempat duduknya

"Nikmatilah hari-harimu". Wanita bersurai _teal_ itu berkata sambil tersenyum

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan ruangan

"Tch, tidak berguna". Kata Mayu, ia terlihat kesal

* * *

_**[1 Jam Kemudian]**_

Miku dan teman-temannya berada di mansion tempat tinggal keluarga Hatsune. Seorang pria paruh baya bersurai biru tua beserta dengan istrinya mengundang mereka semua untuk datang. Mansion nya terlihat cukup besar, bahkan sedikit lebih besar dari mansion milik keluarga Meiko. Wanita bersurai _teal_ tersebut beserta dengan beberapa orang asistennya mengajak Miku ke ruang _make-up..._

"Hei? Kenapa aku harus berdandan seperti ini?". Tanya Miku

"Kenapa kami juga harus berada di sini?". Tanya teman-temannya

"Itu karena kalian semua adalah temannya". Kata wanita bersurai _teal_ itu

"Kau adalah harta berharga kami". Kata pria bersurai biru tua itu

"Sekarang bisakah kalian semua membantu kami?". Tanya wanita bersurai _teal_ itu

"Eh, untuk apa?". Tanya mereka semua

"Untuk membuat putri kami, Hatsune Miku terlihat pantas di mata ibu Mikuo". Kata mereka berdua

"A-Apaaa?! J-Jadi Miku adalah putri kalian?!". Mereka semua amat terkejut

"E-Eh?". Tanya Miku, ia terlihat kebingungan

"Sebelumnya kami minta maaf karena sudah membuat kalian semua kebingungan. Sekarang kami akan memperkenalkan diri. _Watashi wa_ Hatsune Taya _desu_. Aku adalah ayahnya Miku". Kata Pria bersurai biru tua tersebut

"_Watashi wa_ Hatsune Nana _desu_. Aku adalah ibunya Miku". Kata wanita bersurai _teal_ tersebut

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian". Kata mereka semua

"_Arigatou_ atas kerja sama kalian.. heheheh". Kata wanita bersurai _teal_ itu

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Minna, bagaimana mnurut klian? :D**

**Apakah cukup memuaskan? ^^ **

**Yang jadi ayahnya Miku: Soune Taya, trus yang jadi ibunya Miku: Mitani Nana. Dua2nya saya ambil dari chara UTAULOID**

**Review nya please :3**


	17. Special Class For Miku (Part 1)

**Baiklah Minna, ini adalah chapter special khusus untuk Miku dan teman-temannya. Kali ini teman-teman Miku akan mbantunya utk mngajarkan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan tradisi dan sebagainya :D**

**Meet reading, Minna ^^**

**Story start!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Special Class For Miku (Part 1)**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Drama

** Pairings : **

Mikuo x Miku

Kaito x Meiko

Len x Rin

Gakupo x Luka

Oliver x Lily

Nero x Neru

Akaito x Gumi

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa pria bersurai biru tua dan wanita bersurai _teal_ yang mengundang mereka semua untuk datang ke mansion ternyata adalah Hatsune Taya dan Hatsune Nana, orangtua Miku. Teman-teman Miku yang mengetahuinya amat terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Miku...

"_Arigatou_ atas kerjasama kalian". Taya berkata sambil tersenyum

"_Douitashimashite_". Kata mereka semua

"Apa tidak masalah bagi mereka untuk mengajari putri kita, sayang?". Nana berkata dengan suara yang cukup menggoda sambil tersenyum

"Ne.. tidak apa-apa, lagipula kelihatannya mereka semua adalah anak-anak yang baik.. hahaha". Jawab Taya sambil tertawa

Teman-teman Miku merasa sedikit heran, mereka diam-diam saling berbisik satu sama lain

"Hei, kalian semua..". kaito berkata sambil berbisik

"A-Apa?". Tanya mereka semua

"Mereka sangat bersemangat, seperti anak muda". Kata Kaito

Mereka menatap kedua orangtua Miku

"Kau benar". Kata mereka semua

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengagetkan mereka

"Hei, kalian semua sedang membicarakan apa?". Tanya Nana

"T-Tidak ada.. hehehh". Jawab mereka semua

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hari ini kita mulai pelajarannya". Kata Taya

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berdandan dan mengganti pakaian, Taya dan Nana mengantar Miku ke sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang belajar. Di dalam sana terdapat berbagai macam koleksi buku-buku, mirip seperti ruang perpustakaan. Miku segera masuk ke dalam dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana bersama dengan Taya dan Nana. Mereka bertiga sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda bersurai ungu panjang. Ia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan. Miku yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut...

"G-Gakupo? Kenapa kau di sini?". Tanya Miku

"Maaf kami lupa memberitahumu, hari ini dia akan mengajarimu hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan upacara minum teh. Karena dia sangat menyukainya". Kata mereka berdua

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja pelajaran hari ini". Gakupo berkata lalu ia duduk di salah satu sofa yang terletak di seberang Miku

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami berdua permisi. _Ganbatte_ ne, Miku-chan!". Seru mereka berdua sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan

"Ya". Kata Miku

Pintu ruangan pun tertutup, Miku memulai kelas pertamanya dengan Gakupo

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai". Kata Gakupo

"_H-Hai_". Kata Miku

Gakupo menjelaskan pada Miku hal-hal penting yang berhubungan dengan upacara minum teh

"Upacara minum teh (茶道 _sadō, chadō_, jalan teh) adalah ritual tradisional Jepang dalam menyajikan teh untuk tamu. Pada umumnya, upacara minum teh menggunakan teh bubuk matcha yang dibuat dari teh hijau yang digiling halus. Upacara minum teh menggunakan matcha disebut _matchadō_, sedangkan bila menggunakan teh hijau jenis sencha disebut _senchado". _Kata Gakupo

"Ya, lalu?". Tanya Miku

"Jangan hanya mendengarkan saja, kau harus benar-benar mengerti -.-". Kata Gakupo

"Aku daritadi mendengarkan penjelasanmu _". Kata Miku

"Selanjutnya, pada zaman dulu disebut _chatō_(茶の湯) atau _cha no yu_. Upacara minum teh yang diadakan di luar ruangan disebut _nodate_. Teh disiapkan secara khusus oleh orang yang mendalami seni upacara minum teh dan dinikmati sekelompok tamu di ruangan khusus untuk minum teh yang disebut _chashitsu_. Tuan rumah juga bertanggung jawab dalam mempersiapkan situasi yang menyenangkan untuk tamu seperti memilih lukisan dinding (_kakejiku_), bunga (_chabana_), dan mangkuk keramik yang sesuai dengan musim dan status tamu yang diundang". Kata Gakupo

"Baiklah, akan kucatat". Miku berkata sambil menulis

"Seni upacara minum teh memerlukan pendalaman selama bertahun-tahun dengan penyempurnaan yang berlangsung seumur hidup. Tamu yang diundang secara formal untuk upacara minum teh juga harus mempelajari tata krama, kebiasaan, basa-basi, etiket meminum teh dan menikmati makanan kecil yang dihidangkan". Kata Gakupo

"Gakupo, mengapa aku harus mempelajari semua ini?". Tanya Miku

"Hei, dengar dan pahamilah. Pertama-tama kau harus mengerti dulu apa yang harus kau lakukan". Kata Gakupo

"B-Baiklah". Kata Miku

"Sekarang kita akan mempraktekkan langkah-langkah dalam upacara minum teh". Kata Gakupo

"_H-Hai_, mari kita mulai". Kata Miku

Mereka berdiskusi selama beberapa menit

.

.

.

Di luar ruangan, kedua orangtua Miku serta teman-teman yang lain menatap mereka dari balik pintu...

"Waahh! Putri ku terlihat _kawaii_ kalau sedang serius". Nana berkata dengan suara menggoda

"Dia terlihat lucu kalau sedang gugup... hahaha". Kata Taya

"Sepertinya mereka amat senang kalau Miku mengalami kesulitan". Kata Meiko

"Mereka cukup sadis juga ternyata". Kaito berkata sambil menghela napas

"Setuju". Kata mereka semua

"E-Eh?". Kata Taya dan Nana bersamaan

"Bukan apa-apa.. heheh". Kata mereka semua

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Miku selesai belajar dengan Gakupo. Mereka semua berkumpul di dalam ruangan..

"Aahhh, aku sangat lelah. Aku telah menjelaskan padanya semua hal yang berhubungan dengan upacara minum teh". Gakupo berkata sambil duduk bersandar di salah satu sofa

"Kalau begitu panggil Luka-chan kemari, mungkin saja dia bisa membuatmu tidak merasa lelah". Taya berkata sambil tersenyum

"E-Eh?". Luka berkata sambil tersenyum

"Luka, kau kenapa?". Gakupo bertanya, wajahnya merona merah

"Sayang,... jangan ajarkan pada dia hal-hal yang tidak benar... hehehe". Nana berkata sambil tertawa

"Tutup matamu mulai dari sekarang, Rin". Kata Len, ia terlihat kesal

"**Baiklah".** Tulis Rin

* * *

Hari berikutnya, mereka kembali berkumpul di ruang belajar. Kali ini Kaito mengajari Miku bahasa Perancis...

"K-Kenapa aku juga harus mempelajari bahasa asing?". Tanya Miku

"Karena semua ini sangat dibutuhkan dalam berbisnis, benar bukan sayang?". Nana bertanya sambil menatap Taya

"Ya, kau benar!". Kata Taya

Sementara itu teman-teman Miku menatap dari kejauhan

"Mereka sangat aneh". Kata Len

"Kau benar". Kata Mereka semua

Miku dan Kaito memulai kelas mereka...

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk". Kata Kaito

"Y-Ya". Kata Miku

"Mari kita mulai dengan percakapan dasar". Kata Kaito

"_Comment faites-vous?_ (Bagaimana kabarmu?)". kata Kaito

Miku mencoba mengulangi percakapan yang Kaito katakan barusan

"_C-Comment faitus bows?"_

Ucapan Miku terdengar salah, Kaito pun memperbaikinya...

"_Comment faites-vous?"_

Miku pun mengulanginya kembali

"_C-Comment faites-vous?"_

"Ya, pengucapanmu sudah benar". Kaito berkata, ia tersenyum

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan". Kata Kaito

"_Ce ques les entreprises que nous avons ici? Que puis-je faire_?"(bisnis apa yang kita punya? Apa yang harus kulakukan?)". kata Kaito

Miku yang mendengarnya langsung kebingungan

"_Naniii_! Apa yang barusan kau katakan, hah?!". Kata Miku, ia terlihat pusing

"Seseorang, tolong aku. Aku menyerah, ini benar-benar seperti neraka...". Kaito berkata sambil bersandar di sofa

Kaito menatap ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, ia melihat Meiko sedang berdiri di sana menatapnya

"_Ganbatte_! Kau bisa melakukannya, Kaito". Meiko berkata sambil tersenyum

Wajah Kaito merona merah

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan". Kaito berkata dengan serius sambil berdiri dari sofa tempat duduknya

"E-Eh? Bukankah kau sudah menyerah?". Tanya Miku

"Berhenti bertanya dan dengarkan apa yang kukatakan!". Kata Kaito

"Eh? Kaito? Kenapa sikapnya tiba-tiba saja berubah? Tidak seperti biasanya". Meiko berkata, ia terlihat heran

* * *

3 hari kemudian, Meiko mengajari Miku bahasa Spanyol...

"Kalau begitu langsung saja kita mulai". Kata Meiko

"B-Baiklah". Kata Miku

"_Hola ecantado de conocerte_" (Hallo, senang bertemu denganmu). Kata Meiko

Miku mengulangi percakapan Meiko barusan

"_Hola ecan blah blah tara doom doom_". Kata Miku

"Astaga, pengucapanmu salah total". Meiko berkata sambil menghela napas

Mereka semua menatap dari balik pintu...

"Hahahaha...". Gakupo berkata sambil tertawa

"Diamlah, Gakupo!". Kata Kaito, ia terlihat kesal

"Tch.. tch...". kata mereka semua

"Aaahh! Aku tidak bisa! Ini lebih susah dari bahasa Perancis". Miku berkata sambil berpura-pura menangis

"Cobalah untuk terbiasa, Miku. Kau harus berusaha .. demi dia". Kata Meiko

"B-Baiklah". Kata Miku

Mereka pun melanjutkan pelajaran

* * *

3 hari kemudian, Luka mengajarkan Miku seni merangkai bunga (_Ikebana_)...

"Baiklah, kali ini kita akan mempelajari seni merangkai bunga, _Ikebana_". Kata Luka

"_Ike..bana_". kata Miku

"Ya". Luka berkata sambil tersenyum

Gakupo menatap dari balik pintu, wajahnya merona merah

"Akhirnya dia merona juga". Meiko berkata sambil berbisik

"Ya, kau benar". Kata Kaito

"D-Diamlah". Gakupo berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya

Mereka kembali menatap ke dalam ruangan

"Hal pertama yang harus kau mengerti adalah**... **_Ikébana_ (生花) merupakan seni merangkai bunga yang memanfaatkan berbagai jenis bunga, rumput-rumputan dan tanaman dengan tujuan untuk dinikmati keindahannya. _Ikebana_ berasal dari Jepang tapi penyebarannya telah meluas ke seluruh dunia. _Ikebana_ juga dikenal dengan kadō (華道, ka, bunga; do, jalan kehidupan) yang lebih menekankan pada aspek seni untuk mencapai kesempurnaan dalam merangkai bunga". Luka berkata sambil memperbaiki letak bunganya yang terlihat berantakan

"Oh...". kata Miku, ia terkagum

"Apa kau tertarik untuk mempelajarinya?". Tanya Luka

"Tentu!". Seru Miku ia terlihat bersemangat

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, Len mengajarkan Miku permainan kata dalam bahasa Jepang. Kali ini tidak hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada di dalam ruangan, teman-teman yang lain juga ikut berkumpul di sana..

"Jadi, hari ini apa yang akan kita pelajari?". Tanya Miku

"Kita akan mempelajari _Shiritori_". Kata Len

"_Shiritori_ (しりとり atau 尻取り), adalah permainan kata dalam bahasa Jepang yang pemainnya secara bergiliran mengucapkan kata (_nomina_) yang dimulai dari _kana_ (_mora_) terakhir dari kata yang diucapkan pemain sebelumnya. Permainan segala usia ini dimainkan oleh dua orang atau lebih". Jelas Len

"_Shiritori_... Aku benci permainan ini!". Seru Miku

"Cobalah untuk terbiasa... zzz". Kata Len

"**Len, kau jangan kasar pada Miku. Berhati-hatilah, aku akan mengawasimu!".** Tulis Rin

"_W-Wakatta_..". Len berkata, wajahnya merona merah. Ia pun kembali menjelaskan

"Perlu kau ketahui, permainan ini akan selesai apabila pemain mengucapkan kata yang berakhiran dengan huruf _n_. Tapi jika tidak ada huruf Jepang yang dimulai dengan suku kata _n_, biasanya hanya kata benda saja yang diperbolehkan dan kata yang sudah kau ucapkan tidak boleh diulang". Kata Len

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi ini agak sedikit sulit... memperhitungkan teman sepermainan dan juga ada batas waktunya. Selain itu kita juga harus menjawab dengan cepat..". Miku berkata sambil menghela napas

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja.. aku menunggu jawabanmu". Kata Len

"_Rissu_ (tupai)". Kata Len

"Ah, _etto_... _suika_ (semangka)". Kata Miku

"_Kani_ (kepiting)". Len berkata dengan tenang

"Ini susah sekali, aaahh! Baiklah... _ninjin_ (wortel)". Kata Miku

"Ah, ini membuatku lapar". Kata Kaito

"Kau benar". Kata mereka semua

Meiko melirik jam tangannya, ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 malam

"Lebih baik kita makan malam dulu. Aku yakin Taya Oji-san dan Nana Oba-san pasti sebentar lagi akan segera kemari memanggil kita. Mereka pasti sudah memasak untuk kita semua". Kata Meiko

"Semuanya,ayo kita keluar. Kalian sudah lapar kan?". Kata Gakupo

"Baiklah, ayo!". Seru mereka semua

Mereka meninggalkan ruang belajar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Minna, bagaimana mnurut klian? XD**

**Gomen klo d chapter ini Mikuo ga saya mnculin. Tpi saya janji, nti abis Miku slesai kelas pasti dia bkln mncul lgi ^**

**Review nya, please :3**


End file.
